Digimon Crimson Online
by ginryuumaru
Summary: Shirai Ryuuma yang sangat suka bertarung memainkan game online bernama DCO dan bertemu dengan Roadramon yang menjadi partnernya. Mereka bertarung bersama untuk jadi yang terkuat. Tapi ternyata, menjadi yang terkuat cuma salah satu 'sarana' untuk mencapai impiannya yang sebenarnya. Apa impian Ryuuma yang sebenarnya? edit: Roadramon jadi covernya fic nya, cover made by me ginryuumaru
1. Character

Digimon Crimson Online

A/N: ini fic digimon keduanya author, disini pakai oc lagi dan kali ini para oc menggunakan digimon baru buatan author.

Mc

Nama: Shirai Ryuuma

Umur: 17

Tinggi: 180 cm

Warna mata: merah kecoklatan

Warna rambut: ungu tua (kelainan gen tak masuk akal)

Model rambut: jabrik atau spiky-spiky

Hobi: bertarung, digimon, naga, film action, menang, dan hal lain yang berbau pertarungan

Keahlian: menggamuk separah-parahnya

Pakaian: T-shirt merah, celana panjang hitam, sepatu merah, scarf hitam, sarung tangan hitam yang memanjang sampai dekat sikut dan terdapat lubang pada keempat jari-jarinya.

Sifat: senang bertarung dan berlatih, simpleminded, aktif, melindungi teman-temannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, dan tak sabaran (intinya seperti karakter utama standar).

Digivice: IC digivice dengan warna merah crimson

Digimon partner

Nama: Roadramon (gabungan dari kata road dan dragon, artinya naga jalanan)

Level: Child

Attribut: Virus

Family: Dragon Roar

Strong at: fire, darkness

Weak at: water, light

Appearance: seperti naga, berwarna hitam hampir diseluruh tubuhnya, kecuali pada bagian rahang bawah sampai ke perutnya berwarna merah. kepalanya berbentuk naga yang bermulut relatif pendek dibandingkan naga pada umumnya. tanduknya terlihat menyatu dengan kepalanya, tanduknya memankang ke arah kiri dan kanan dengan warna merah pada bagian ujungnya. kepalanya berbentuk agak meruncing kebelakang dengan warna merah di ujungnya. matanya kelihatan sangar dengan warna mata biru. tangannya kelihatan cukup bulat, klihatannya daripada untuk mencakar, tangannya lebih untuk meninju. seluruh cakarnya berukuran cukup kecil dengan warna hitam. tiga cakar disetiap tangan dan kaki. pada bagian cakar kaki, dua buah kukunya mencuat kedepan, sedangkan satu kuku mencuat pada bagian tumitnya. semua kukunya berwarna hitam. ada sedikit garis merah dibawah matanya bikin dia kelihatan tambah sangar. kakinya cukup tegak, menandakan dia adalah naga tipe petarung yang mengandalkan pergerakan tubuh untuk bertarung daripada menembakkan api dari mulutnya. ada sayap kecil di punggungnya yang struktur kerangkanya terbuat dari emas dan ada permata bulat berwarna hijau di tengah kerangkanya. kulit sayapnya berwarna merah yang menyamai merah si perutnya. di bagian dia ada juga headband emas yang melingkari kepalanya. di bagian kiri headbang emasnya ada plat hitam permanen yang menyatukan bagian headband itu yang terbelah. jika dia menggunakan apinya, bisa dilihat kulitnya terbuka sebagian dan dari bawah kulitnya api menyembur keluar. dia tidak terinfeksi atau semacamnya saat kulitnya membuka, karena bakteri macam apapun dari udara yang masuk ke kulitnya langsung terbakar habis (lha? kok jadi ipa? wkwkwkwk) kecuali kalau kemasukan benda asing dalam kulitnya saat terbuka itu bakal jadi masalah layaknya manusia kemasukan duri pada lukanya.

Sifat: sangar berat, mau nunjukin bahkan digi virus sekalipun bisa lebih kuat dari apa yang mereka sebut sebagai 'penyelamat dunia' atau apapun itu. suka berpikir dari sudut pandang digimon virus, pikirannya cukup 'twisted' dari logika umum

Skill:

flame manipulator: intinya mengendalikan api yang mengalir bagaikan darah di dalam tubuhnya, kalau mau dijabarkan sejauh mana dia memvariasikan pengendalian apinya, ini penjabarannya:

- Dragon's Roar (mengubah energi raungan menjadi api dan ditembakkan pada sasaran)

- Dragon's Horn impact (menghantam lawan dengan tanduk yang membara oleh api)

- Dragon's Talon (menyerang dengan cakar pada kaki yang membara oleh api)

- Dragon's Fist (meyerang tinju yang membara oleh api)

- Dragon's Wing Slasher (membakar sayap sendiri dan membuat cambuk api yang panjang dan lalu meyerang dengan cara mengibaskan sayap dan cambuk api itu)

- Flame Eater (memakan api kecuali miliknya sendiri dan meningkatkan kekuatan dan melakukan pemulihan stamina)

Skill tingkat lanjutan: alias pengendaliannya lebih sulit dan makan banyak energi, tapi lebih efektif dalam hal 'penghancuran'

- Dragon's Fire Barrage (menembakkan bola api beruntun yang setiap bola apinya akan mengeluarkan ledakan yang kuat)

- Dragon's Fang Breaker (melakukan tinju api keatas seperti uppercut atau serangan ke arah bawah dengan pola melengkung seperti taring)

- Dragon's Rainfall Meteor (melakukan tinju api beruntun dengan ledakan kuat pada setiapnya)

- Dragon Force (melakukan power up drastis dengan memakan api berkualitas tinggi dari mana saja kecuali api miliknya sendiri)

Catatan: konsep kekuatan digimon ini diambil dari kekuatan Natsu Dragneel yang adalah MC dari Fairy Tail, penampilannya dari imajinasi Author tentunya.

A/N: cerita akan mulai di Chapter selanjutnya mohon review dan saran, yang mau posting oc boleh, harus memiliki data-data seperti yang author tulis diatas, tapi authornya akan pilih karakter yang di posting.

edit bulan mei 2014 tanggal lupa(?): postingan oc udah ditutup, jangan posting lagi ya :) susah menjadikan fic ini jadi manga/komik kalo kebanyakan oc lain (project saya saat ini: membuat fic ini jadi komik super berantakan di waktu luang saja wkwkwkwk)


	2. Enter The World Of Battle

Digimon Crimson Online

A/N: cerita akan dimulai pada chapter ini! Digimon itu punya Akiyoshi Hongo, bukan punya saya.

Kepada TamersVantovehl: thanks, reviewer pertama cerita ini!

Ch 1: enter the digital world!

Shirai Ryuuma, sudah tamat SMA pada umur 17 tapi nakalnya bukan main, tiap hari berkelahi sama anak jalanan, dan bahkan geng sekolahan, mau jadi yang terkuat, tapi malah jadi yang ternakal, preman-preman jalanan juga kesulitan menghadapinya, tapi biar dia orang yang kaya gitu, dia suka sekali sama digimon, dia udah download game DCO (Digimon Crimson Online) di Laptopnya, dan dia sudah buat akun di situsnya, bahkan nama tampilan dan nama characternya ditulis sama persis dengan namanya di kenyataan bahkan tampilan PC (Player Character) yang ia desain sama persis dengan dirinya sendiri (dengan teknologi canggih tentunya) tapi pakaian PC ia pilih dari apa yang disediakan dalam game itu. Dalam game ini kesadaran player akan masuk dalam game, inilah yang membuat game ini sangat populer di kalangan pecinta digimon bahkan dikalangan orang yang kurang mengenal digimon pun, game ini cukup populer. Kita lihat bagaimana keadaannya saat hari pertama dia masuk.

Ryuuma muncul di salah satu server bernama Belphemon (nama server, server lainnya bernama Lucemon, Leviamon, dll, tapi dia memilih masuk server Belphemon karena Belphemon membuatnya mengingat Digimon Savers yang adalah serial Digimon favoritnya, bahkan ia juga mengidolakan Daimon Masaru dan Agumon yang adalah MC dari film itu).

"Silah..." BRAKK! CRASH! (Bunyi robot hancur).

"Masa lawan pertama selemah ini? (Padahal itu robot yang bertugas memberikan partner pada setiap player) Yah, sudahlah, waktunya mencari digimon partnerku." Kata Ryuuma yang barus saja menonjok robot itu tanpa ampun sehingga tangannya pun terasa sangat sakit, tapi ia lumayan terbiasa dengan itu karena hal inilah yang ia lakukan sejak kecil, ia lalu meninggalkan lokasi itu dan pergi ke luar (dia di lokasi yang seperti bangunan).

"Player itu menghancurkan robot!" Kata seorang seekor digimon berbentuk serigala.

"Dia Hacker?" Tanya partner manusianya.

"Bukan, cuma player biasa." Kata digimon partnernya

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik hati-hati padanya." Kata orang itu.

"Baik." Kata digimon itu

(Kembali lagi pada Ryuuma)

"Digimon battle memang hebat!" Kata Ryuuma tengah mengawasi digimon dragon yang sedang bertarung melawan Leomon. "Kalau ga salah itu Roadramon, tapi cuma pernah liat gambarnya di internet sih." Kata Ryuuma melanjutkan pengawasan.

"Dragon's roar!" Roadramon menembakkan raungan apinya ke arah Leomon, Leomon menebas api itu dengan pedangnya dan api itu lenyap karena tersapu angin tebasan itu, tepat sesaat sebelum Leomon menebas api itu Roadramon meloncat ke arah Leomon, dan saat Leomon selesai menebas dia melihat Roadramon sudah berada didepannya menyiapkan tinjunya yang sudah membara.

"Dragon's Fist!" Roadramon menyerang Leomon dengan tinju apinya dari depan. Leomon yang baru saja menebas langsung mengayunkan lengannya dengan kuat ke arah Roadramon yang menyerang. Roadramon yang sedang berada di udara langsung menghadap ke arah lengan Leomon yang sedang diayunkan dan menahan serangan itu dengan telapak tangan kirinya dan menonjok lengan Leomon dengan Tinju api di tangan kanannya sebelum ia terlempar. Roadramon terlempar dengan berhasil memberikan tinjunya dan Leomon pun kesakitan karena tinjunya cukup kuat dan pedang dari tangannya sampai terlempar karena goncangan yang kuat. Roadramon mendarat di tanah dan langsung berlari ke arah Leomon dan melompat lagi kearah Leomon, bersiap untuk melakukan serangan berikutnya.

"Dragon's Horn Impact!" Tanduknya langsung membara dan siap untuk menubruk Leomon dengan tanduk panasnya.

"Fist Of The Beast King!" Leomon membalasnya dangan serangannya.

BLARR! Ledakan terjadi dan berhasil mementalkan Roadramon, tapi setelah terpental Roadramon membentangkan sayapnya dan siap memberikan serangan berikutnya.

"Dragon's Wing Slasher!" Kedua sayap Roadramon membara dan membentuk cambuk api yang panjang lalu dikibaskannya kedua cambuk api itu pada Leomon. Saat kedua cambuk itu hampir mengenai Leomon, Leomon berlari dengan sangat cepat ke arah Roadramon dan menyiapkan pedangnya untuk menebasnya dari depan. Roadramon yang agak panik langsung mengibaskan sayapnya di depannya sendiri berharap Leomon akan terkena juga.

BLAR! DUAR! Ledakan terjadi lagi.

Saat kedua digimon itu terlihat dengan jelas lagi (karena api dan asap ledakan baru saja menutupi), ternyata yang ada adalah Panjyamon.

"Evo ditengah battle! Tamat deh itu Roadramon, atau mungkin dia bisa membalikkan keadaan?" Kata Ryuuma semakin memperhatikan. Pertarungannya.

"Aku tambah semangat! Roadramon-sama ini akan mengalahkanmu! Kata Roadramon semangat, malahan tak ada rasa takut sama sekali. Ryuuma makin tertarik pada Roadramon yang pantang menyerah dan mentalnya tak goyah sama sekali

"Mungkin aku akan bantu dia sedikit, lagian Leomon... eh, maksudku Panjyamon itu sedikit aneh." Pikir Ryuuma.

"Dragon's Fire Barrage!" Beberapa bola api yang agak besar keluar sekaligus dan menyerang ke arah Panjyamon, semua serangan itu meleset karena Panjyamon melompat tinggi untuk menghindarinya dan langsung mengeluarkan Hyoujuken (Ice Beast Fist) dari atas, saat Roadramon mendongak ke atas untuk melihat Panjyamon dia langsung menutup mata karena di belakang Panjyamon ada sinar matahari yang sangat terang.

"Dia pasti disana." Pikir Roadramon dan mengeluarkan Fire Dragon's Barrage untuk menghancurkannya.

"BLARSH! Bunyi tabrakan api dan es yang mencair sedikit

Serangan Panjyamon melemah sedikit karena bertabrakan dengan serangan bertipe api, tapi serangan tersebut tidak sepenuhnya musnah dan arahnya nyaris tak melenceng dari arah semula, Roadramon yang tak dapat melihat dengan baik (karena baru saja tidak sengaja menatap sinar matahari dibelakang Panjyamon) tak melihat serangan itu dan terkena serangan itu.

BRSSHH! Bunyi Roadramon terkena serangan es itu.

"Aww! Sial, itu sakit sekali, dingin lagi!" Kata Roadramon yang sudah kedinginan dan kesakitan (lupa diberitahu bahwa dalam status Roadraomon Very Strong at: ice, karena itu dia tidak langsung hancur terkena serangan attribut es yang melemah). Panjyamon mendarat ke arah Roadramon dan sudah menyiapkan pedangnya dan siap menebas Roadramon tanpa ampun. Tepat saat itu ia lengah karena terlalu fokus pada Roadramon yang agak sulit dibereskan. Tepat pada saat itu Roadramon yang masih tak mau kalah lompat dan menyongsong pedang Panjyamon dengan 'Dragon's Horn Impact' tapi tepat pada saat sebelum dia bertabrakan. Dengan pedang Panjyamon, seseorang menonjok tangan Panjyamon sekuat tenaga dan membuat posisi tangannya kacau sehingga tanduk Roadramon malah menabrak perut Panjyamon dengan keras.

"Hei! Jangan ganggu! Ini antara aku dan dia! Kata Roadramon.

"Kau benar-benar tak tau keadaan ya? Bukan 'dia', tapi 'mereka' Kata Ryuuma sambil menunjuk ternyata masih ada Leomon yang tadi, ternyata itu bukan evo ditengah battle.

"Bah! Mau dua atau seratus ga apa, maju saja semua! Kata Roadramon memanaskan keadaan. Keinginan Roadramon malah terkabulkan, ada sekitar duapuluhan digimon muncul dan mengelilingi mereka berdua. Kebanyakan adalah digimon beast.

"Kalian semua pengecut! Melawan satu digimon level child saja sampai keroyokan kayak gini! Biar kuajari kalian cara bertarung yang dengan jantan!" Kata Ryuuma yang meledak emosinya.

"Caramu berpikir dan bertindak itu keren juga, orang asing!" Kata Roadramon memuji

"Tentu saja!" Kata Ryuuma dan ia mulai berlari ke arah Leomon dan Panjyamon yang sedang kelihatan 'aneh' itu dan Roadramon menyusulnya.

"Ku kalahkan kalian semua!" Kata Ryuuma dan Roadramon bersamaan. Tiba-tiba Digisoul Ryuuma aktif dan digivice (model savers) muncul dihadapannya, tanpa kata-kata ia langsung mengambil digivice itu dan langsung meneriakkan:

"DIGISOUL CHARGE!" Sambil memasukkan digisoul nya ke dalam digivice itu, dari digivice itu keluar cahaya yang menyinari Roadramon.

"Roadramon! SHINKA! Roadramon! (Adult)

Appearance: mirip dengan Roadramon tapi lebih besar seluruh tubuhnya lebih berotot, wajahnya semakin liar oleh dua garis hitam yang melintasi kedua matanya, tanduknya lebih besar, culanya juga membesar dan memanjang, taring-taringnya terlihat lebih besar, tajam dan mengerikan, dia masih memakai sabuk kulit yang dia pakai saat masih level child, dan ia terlihat lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"Hebat! Dia berevolusi! (Walau namanya gak berubah)

Roadramon tanpa basa-basi langsung mengangkat Ryuuma lalu terbang tinggi ke langit dengan cepat, saat sudah cukup tinggi ia lalu berbalik dan melaju turun dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, digimon-digimon dibawah banyak yang menyerang ke langit mencoba untuk menjatuhkan Roadramon, tapi gagal karena Roaramon menghindari hampir semua serangan itu dengan lincahnya. Saat Roadramon hampir mencapai ke daratan ia mengeluarkan Dragon's Roar ke arah tanah dan saat api yang dikeluarkannya menyentuh tanah dengan kecepatan dan tekanan yang hebat, api itu menyebar dengan cepat ke segala arah dan membakar habis digimon-digimon yang ada disekitar sana sampai yang tersisa hanya Panjyamon sendiri dengan luka bakar yang cukup berat karena ia tepat berada dibawah Roadramon.

"Hyoujuken!" Panjyamon masih belum menyerah dan mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk satu serangan itu, serangan itu mengenai Roadramon yang baru saja mendarat dengan sangat tepat sasaran, mengakibatkan Roadramon terlempar dan menabrak dengan keras pohon yang sudah terbakar oleh apinya sendiri. Sebelum Roadramon terkena serangan barusan, Ryuuma sudah meloncat dari tangan Roadramon sambil menghindari serangan Panjyamon (maksudnya ia meloncat lebih tinggi dari serangan Panjyamon) dan mempersiapkan tinjunya yang sudah diliputi digisoul lalu saat sudah dekat dengan Panjyamon yang sudah kehabisan tenaga karena serangan api yang sudah diperkuat oleh kecepatan dan tekanan, Ryuuma langsung menonjok Panjyamon, tapi Panjyamon yang masih tidak mau kalah membalasnya dangan tinjunya (tidak pakai skill karena kehabisan tenaga) dan tinjunya beradu langsung dengan tinju Ryuuma yang diliputi digisoul yang membara.

"LAIN KALI BERTARUNGLAH DENGAN ADIL! PANJYAMON!" pesan (teriak) Ryuuma pada Panjyamon sebelum digisoul itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Panjyamon dan membakarnya serta menghempaskannya kebelakang, ia langsung degenerate menjadi Elecmon dan terbanting tengkurap. Elecmon itu masih belum hancur atau pingsan, ia berdiri ditempat lalu berkata bahwa ia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi melihat hutan yang terbakar disekelilingnya.

"hebat kau tidak kembali jadi digiegg, tapi yang lebih hebat lagi, kau bertarung dengan mata yang luar biasa!" kata Roadramon yang sudah kembali ke level child dan sedang mengingat saat ia ditatapi Panjyamon yang ternyata bolamatanya putih total sehingga terlihat seperti bagian dari wajah Panjyamon yang juga putih.

"Maaf kalau aku bikin masalah." Kata Elecmon sambil mengumpulkan digiegg yang berantakan disekitar sana

"Maaf kalau kami menyerang temanmu, mereka duluan menyerang." Kata Roadramon yang duluan 'into-the-fight' waktu tadi

"kenapa bisa? mereka seharusnya masih belum menetas." Kata Elecmon sambil terus mengumpulkan telur-telur digital itu kedalam kantong yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana, soalnya benda-benda disekitar sana sudah terbakar habis. Walaupun Ryuuma dan Roadramon bingung akhirnya mereka membantunya mengumpulkan digiegg-digiegg itu karena merasa sedikit bersalah sudah berlebihan.

Setelah itu elecmon pergi dari sana menuju rumahnya setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada mereka yang telah menolongnya.

"Artinya sekarang kita partner kan? Roadramon?" Kata Ryuuma

"Yup! Tapi jadi partnermu atau tidak, tujuanku takkan berubah! Aku akan jadi digimon terkuat sepanjang sejarah! Kalau bersamamu pasti akan tercapai!" Kata Roadramon yang terlalu percaya diri.

"Entah kenapa tujuan kita sama, tapi biar kukatan! Aku akan jadi yang terkuat sebagai manusia dan partner terbaik!" Kata Ryuuma dengan sangat percaya diri, dan setelah itu ia dan Roadramon menunjukkan tanda bahwa mereka telah menjadi partner dengan melakukan 'ces' dengan posisi seperti akan bermain 'panco'.

A/N: sampai sini dulu ceritanya, mohon diterima jika ada kesalahan atau kelebayan yang berlebihan, kritik dan saran dibutuhkan dalam review! Jangan lupa jika ingin posting OC!


	3. Event Dungeon: Temple Of Ruins

Digimon Crimson Online

Ch 2: Event Dungeon, Temple Of Ruins

A/N: bagi yang udah review atau sekedar baca aja, kuuacapkan terimakasih seBESAR-BESARnya!

"DRAGON'S ROAR!" Roadramon (child) meraung dan mengeluarkan api raungannya dan membakar dengan telak seekor Togemon, dan Togemon itu kesakitan tapi ngotot mengeluarkan serangannya.

"CHIKUCHIKU BANBAN! (Pricky Bang-bang)" Togemon menembakkan ratusan atau mungkin ribuan duri ke segala arah.

"DRAGON'S ROAR!" Roadramon menembakkan raungan api ke arah duri-duri itu dengan kekuatan api yang menekan dan cukup luas jangkauannya sehingga duri-duri itu berjatuhan (walaupun itu serangan dari digimon level adult, duri kecil tetaplah kecil dan ga kuat melawan serangan besar) tapi duri-duri itu mengenainya sedikit (tapi ga kena mata).

Togemon marah dan menantang langsung lawannya dalam adu tinju.

"Sekarang giliranku!" Kata Ryuuma membalas tinju Togemon dengan tinjunya sendiri + digisoul dan karena kekuatan mereka sekitar seimbang, mereka beradu kekuatan beberapa saat (tinju biasa kayanya ga mungkin bisa mengimbangi Togemon, tapi jika diperkuat digisoul, hal ini mungkin). Pada saat mereka beradu kekuatan, Roadramon melompat ke atas sarung tangan Togemon lalu meloncat tinggi dengan sarung tangan itu sebagai pijakannya ke atas dan menembakkan 'Dragon's Fire Barrage' dari atas agar bola+bola pai itu mengenai Togemon dengan diperkuat gaya gravitasi (kalau ia menyerang Togemon dari bawah, serangannya harus ditembakkan ke atas dan itu akan terhambat oleh gaya gravitasi sehingga kekuatan dan kecepatannya sedikit berkurang) untuk pertama kalinya dalam cerita ini, skill tingkat lanjutan milik Roadramon berhasil 'hit' dengan telak pada lawannya dan dengan sukses menjadikannya sebuah digiegg setelah beberapa ledakan kuat menghantam Togemon pada saat yang hampir bersamaan.

"Hore! Musuh ke-14 untuk hari ini!" Kata Roadramon yang masih mengingat jumlah musuh yang mereka kalahkan pada hari pertama itu. Mereka sudah battle selama 2 jam dan sekarang mulai agak kelelahan.

"Ayo kita kalahkan beberapa lagi!" Kata Ryuuma semangat sambil mulai berlari mencari lawan berikutnya.

"Roger pal!(Roger yang ia maksudkan artinya 'oke' dia juga belum paham betul arti sebenarnya, pal maksudnya teman, jadi roger pal! Artinya, oke teman!)" Kata Roadramon sambil mengikutinya.

"DIUMUMKAN KEPADA SELURUH PESERTA, HARI INI ADALAH HARI TERAKHIR DUNGEON 'TEMPLE OF RUINS' DIBUKA! KEPADA PARA PLAYER SEGERA SELESAIKAN DUNGEON ITU UNTUK MENDAPAT HARTA KARUN!" Kata suara yang keras yang menyebar diseluruh dunia DCO.

"Ada event? Gawat! Aku ga tau!" Kata Ryuuma panik karena pingin ikut event yang sudah hampir selesai itu.

"Kita pergi sekarang! Aku tau tempatnya!" Kata Roadramon yang langsung berlari ke arah yang ia maksud.

"Kau hebat banget! Roadramon!" Kata Ryuuma memuji.

"Tentu! Aku yang akan jadi yang terkuat pasti bisa diandalkan!" Kata Roadramon bangga dan menikmati hari pertama bersama partner pertamanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdua sampai ke depan 'Temple Of Ruins', suasana disana cukup sepi karena sebagian besar player sudah menyelesaikan event itu.

"Sepi juga suasananya." Kata Roadramon celingak-celinguk kiri kanan, sambil jalan mendekati pintu masuk.

"Itu karena sebagian besar player sudah menyelesaikan event ini, jadi mereka tidak punya urusan lagi disini." Kata Ryuuma menjelaskan.

"Tapi sepi atau tidak, ayo kita buruan!" Ryuuma langsung berlari kencang menuju pintu masuk itu.

"Roger!" Kata Roadramon mengikuti sambil berlari (juga).

Seperti apa pemandangan di Temple Of Ruins'? Berikut ini penjelasan dari Author

Temple Of Ruins, jika dilihat dari depan berbentuk sebuah bangunan persegi dan dining kecoklatan dan beberapa pilar berbentuk bulat berdiri di kedua sisi pintu masuknya serta ada patung berbentuk Gryphomon di depan setiap pilar tersebut. Bagian dalam 'Temple Of Ruins' cukup luas, tingginya dari lantai ke langit-langit sekitar 10 meter, lebar jalanannya sekitar 10 meter juga. Pada setiap bagian dindingnya terdapat tulisan yang adalah huruf-huruf dunia digital, jika dibaca, akan ada cerita digimon season 1-6 (digimon 7 saat itu masih belum selesai) beserta cerita yang ada di manga-manga digimon juga masuk, tapi tidak termasuk manga doujin atau buatan fans, karena itu, luas 'Temple Of Ruins' akan bertambah luas seiring cerita Digimon bertambah, di bagian dinding tertentu juga akan ada gambar-gambar pertarungan besar dalam cerita digimon, misalnya saat ke-6 Legendary Warrior bertarung melawan Lucemon, saat General melawan Death General, dll. Disana cukup terang tanpa alasan yang cukup jelas, dan yang terpenting, bentuknya seperti maze.

Special ability: walaupun dindingnya rusak separah apaun, akan segera baik dengan sendirinya, karena itu bertarung saja sekuat tenaga didalam (ini tulisan dari sebuah papan didepan 'Temple Of Ruins')

Kembali ke cerita

Saat mereka hampir masuk ke dalam sana ia melihat sebuah PC atau player character berbentuk anak berumur 15-an yang sedang berjalan bersama digimon yang mungkin saja adalah partnernya, tapi selain itu ga ada lagi siapa-siapa selain mereka, kelihatannya cuma mereka saja yang paling ketinggalan, atau masih ada player lain yang tengah mengikuti event tapi jaraknya lebih jauh dari mereka.

"Ayo buruan, Roadramon!" Kata Ryuuma mengingat sekarang sudah jam 10 malam didunianya berarti dungeon akan tertutup dalam waktu 2 jam.

"Biasanya kalau dalam lokasi yang seperti maze akan ada Bigmamemon yang menjadi jebakan." Kata Ryuuma mengingat adegan dalam Digimon Xros Wars episode sudah-lupa-episode-berapa.

DARRR! dinding diantara Ryuuma dan player yang berada didepannya, akhirnya digimon yang menghadang mereka datang. Walaupun lubang di dinding cukup besar, yang keluar adalah Mametyramon yang berukuran lebih kecil daripada Roadramon (Roadramon setinggi Agumon savers)

"Ada digimon!" Kata Roadramon sambil berlari ke arah digimon itu untuk menyerangnya.

"Dia kecil, tapi level perfect! Roadramon, evolusi!" Kata Ryuuma sambil mengaktifkan digisoulnya dan memasukkannya ke digivicenya.

ROADRAMON! SHINKA! ROADRAMON (Adult)!

"Karena kalian masih noooo~b (semacam pemula) jadi aku ga akan pakai skill, adil kan?" Kata Mametyramon sedikit mengejek.

"Jangan bercanda kau! Petarung sejati selalu bertararung dengan seluruh kekuatannya!" Kata Roadramon serius tapi sambil mengeluarkan Dragon's Roar untuk meyerang Mametyramon yang kecil, karena itu walaupun Mametyramon menghindar, apinya akan menyebar dengan cepat ke segala arah saat bertabrakan kuat dengan tanah sehingga memungkinkan Mametyramon yang kecil dan seulit diserang, bisa terkena serangan api yang menyebar dengan cepat. Diluar dugaan mereka, Mametyramon malah menerjang Roadramon tepat dari depan dengan menerima serangan itu secara langsung tapi Mametyramon tetap menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri untuk menerjang tepat di perut Roadramon dan nyaris membuatnya terlempar, tapi tidak karena dia menancapkan kuku-kuku pada tangan kirinya pada dinding di sana untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak terlempar, bahkan Roadramon juga berusaha sekuat tenaga mengerahkan kekuatan pada kedua kakinya untuk menahannya agar tidak terlempar.

"Dapat kau!" Kata Roadramon sambil mencoba menangkap Mametyramon yang masih berada didepannya dengan tangan kanannya yang masih bebas.

"Ga bisa!" Kata Mametyramon sambil berpijak dan meloncat pada tangan Roadramon yang mencoba menangkapnya, setelah loncat dengan sangat cepat ke arah atas, Mametyramon menonjok rahang bawah Roadramon dan kali ini ia terlempar sesaat keatas dan setelah itu jatuh ke tanah.

BRASHH! (Bunyi saat Roadramon menghantam tanah dengan keras)

"Dasar nooo~b, apa kalian ga salah masuk? Jelas-jelas ini bukan tempat untuk yang selevel kalian!" Kata Mametyramon memberikan ejekan dan saran sekaligus dalam satu paket bermerek 'mulut-besar-si-kecil'

"Ga masalah kalau kami noob!" Kata Ryuuma sudah siap dengan tinju digisoulnya, dan langsung menyerang Mametyramon. Mametyramon yang menganggap ini tidak serius hanya menahan tinju Ryuuma dengan sebelah tangan saja, tapi ia menyesal melakukan kelengahan itu karena ia malah kehilangan keseimbangan dan menderita 'shock sementara' karena kekuatan tinju Ryuuma melebihi perkiraannya.

"Sekarang! Roadramon!" Ryuuma melompat mundur dan menjauh dari Mametyramon.

"Dragon's talon!" Roadramon meloncat ke arah Mametyramon yang tengah berdiri kembali, lalu Roadramon menyiapkan kaki kanannya di depan untuk melakukan serangan dengan tumit kakinya (di tumitnya ada satu kuku). Mametyramon yang sudah berdiri secepat mungkin langsung menghantam dengan tonjokan yang kuat pada kuku yang ada di tumit Roadramon yang ia gunakan untuk meyerang, ia tak mau dianggap pengecut karena menghindari serangan dari digimon yang memiliki level dibawahnya (ingat kan? Mametyramon itu level perfect)

DUARRR! Ledakan besar terjadi karena serangan Roadramon memang hampir selalu menghasilkan ledakan.

"Sedikit lumayan, tapi masih lemah." Kata Mametyramon yang nyaris tak terluka sedikitpun (terluka sedikit pada tangan kanannya)

"Kuat sekali, (masa aku harus selalu pakai skill tingkat lanjutan melawan digimon begini?)" Kata dan pikir Roadramon.

"FLAMING TORNADO!" Tiba-tiba muncul tornado api yang mengarah ke Mametyramon tapi berhasil dihindarinya sehingga serangan itu mengenai Roadramon dan menyebabkannya dan sekelilingnya terbakar. Ryuuma sudah berpikir bahwa kemungkinan saja muncul musuh yang baru, tapi ia mengubah pikirannya saat melihat Roadramon memakan api disekelilingnya dengan gaya seperti menarik nafas dari mulut, secara ajaib api disekelilingnya mengalir ke mulutnya dan lenyap ditelannya.

"Flame Eater!" Kata Roadramon sambil memakan api itu entah bagaimana ia bisa bicara dengan jelas seperti itu saat mulutnya terbuka. Ryuuma hanya memandang Roadramon dengan kagum dan malah tambah bersemangat. Sesaat setelah itu seluruh api disana lenyap ditelan Roadramon.

"Bagus Roadramon! Aku takkan biarkan kita kalah disini!" Kara Ryuuma dan setelah itu digisoulnya membara lagi di tangan kanannya, lalu ia memasukkan digisoul itu pada digivicenya, dan setelahnya kekuatan Roadramon meningkat 30% dari yang sebelumnya, tapi dia tidak evolusi.

"Dragon's Wing Slasher!" Sayap Roadramon membara, membentuk cambuk api dan diayunkan dengan liar pada Mametyramon

BLARR! CRTZZ! ZRTTT! Bunyi ledakan, tebasan dan gesekan terjadi secara berulang.

Mametyramon tidak menangkis atau menghindari serangan itu, malah dia mencoba membalas serangan itu, Mametyramon berlari ke arah Roadramon sambil tetap diserang oleh skill 'Dragon's wing slasher' yang masih mengamuk dalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas itu yang mengakibatkan dinding-dinding disana retak, bahkan ada yang lubang, ada langit-langit yang jatuh, dan kerusakan-kerusakan itu masih terus bertambah lagi, tapi walau Mametyramon terkena serangan itu efeknya tidak besar, Mametyramon berlari dengan sangat cepat (walau kakinya pendek) ke arah kaki kanan Roadramon lalu ia menonjoknya dengan sekuat tenaga sampai-sampai pada kaki kakannya terbentuk lubang agak besar. Roadramon yang tidak sempat menghindar, meraung kesakitan, kaki kanannya mengeluarkan data-data, tanda

kerusakan yang parah.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau membunuh Roadramon!" Teriak Ryuuma dan ia langsung

mampersiapkan diri untuk mendaratkan pukulan berikutnya.

"Dasar manusia! Takkan kubiarkan kau mempermainkanku lagi!" Kata Mametyramon sambil mencoba menerjang Ryuuma tepat dari depan, tapi secara mendadak ada digimon yang menahannya, memang cuma digimon kecil, tapi dia menghentikan Mametyramon dengan beberapa pisau kecil yang menancap di tanah yang di lempar sesaat sebelum Ryuuma dan Mametyramon mulai saling menyerang, pisau itu membuatnya tersandung karena kakinya juga pendek, saat Mametyramon masih dalam keadaan 'akan-menerjang-lantai' karena jatuh, Ryuuma mengubah posisi serangannya, ia mengubahnya dari meninju menjadi menendang Mametyramon sekuat tenaga ke arah atas (dengan bantuan digisoul pada kakinya tentunya) yang membuat nya terlempar dan melayang diudara beberapa saat.

"Habisi dia! Roadramon!" Teriak Ryuuma sambil memegangi kaki kanannya yang kesakitan karena menendang armor Mametyramon yang keras.

"Dragon's Fire Barrage!" Roadramon yang saat ini dalam keadaan 'berdiri-dengan-satu-kaki' melepaskan skill tingkat lanjutan kearah Mametyramon, tapi ia malah terjatuh kebelakang karena sebelah kakinya tak mampu menahan tubuhnya agar tetap berdiri dari tekanan skill tingkat lanjutan yang ia miliki. Bola-bola api itu menyerang Mametyramon yang berada diudara dan mendorongnya sampai ke dinding dan memberikan ledakan beruntun yang kuat saat menabrak dinding itu, tapi setelah serangan itupun Mametyramon masih belum hancur, ia masih memiliki sedikit tenaga lagi untuk bertarung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat capture (tangkap) dia!" Kata seseorang yang ternyata tamer yang tadi berjalan didepannya.

"Gimana caranya?" Kata Ryuuma sambil mencari karung atau semacamnya.

"Arahkan layar digivice pada sasaran lalu bilang 'difimon capture'!" Kata tamer itu secepat mungkin.

Mametyramon langsung menyerang Ryuuma dangan tinjunya lagi, tapi saat itu juga Ryuuma langsung mengambil tindakan.

"DIGIMON CAPTURE!" Kata Ryuuma sekeras-kerasnya sambil mengarahkan layar digivice ke arah target supaya digivicenya bisa mendengar perintahnya dengan jelas dan melihat sasarannya dengan baik (setidaknya itulah yang dia pikir).pada saat Mametyramon hampir menyampaikan serangannya ia langsung lenyap dan masuk ke dalam digivice.

"Hebat juga kau memegang perkataanmu walaupun kalah, Mametyramon." Kata Ryuuma agak kagum dengan Mametyramon yang membiarkan dirinya kalah dengan tetap mempertahankan kata-katanya (untuk tidak menggunakan skill) sebelum pertarungan dimulai.

"Cih, jangan salah paham nak! Aku cuma tidak suka membual!" Kata Mametyramon dari dalam digivice.

A/N: sekian dulu ceritanya,sekedar penjelasan dari author, disini player bisa memilih digivice atau xros loader macam apapun yang tersedia sesuai keinginan mereka, tapi semuanya memiliki multifungsi yang sama agar semua player merasa nyaman untuk menggunakan semua layanan yang tersedia, menangkap digimon, menggunakan kartu untuk membantu digimon, evolusi, bawa crest, digimental, burst mode, spirit evolution, cho-shinka, shinka, digi-xros, xros-up, simpan digimon, pemulihan digimon, yang pasti semua fungsi digivice yang tersedia selama ini ada (digimon 1-7), dan perbedaanya lagi, ada dua tempat untuk menggesek kartu, jadi bisa mengaktifkan dua kemampuan sekaligus, misalnya, 'Flaming Tornado' tadi adalah hasil dari gabungan 'Mega Flame' dari kartu Geogreymon dan 'Spiral Tornado' dari Gaogamon. Jangan lupa, RnR PLEASE!


	4. new oc

Digimon Crimson online

Ch 4: new OC

A/N: karena "nyaris" ga ada yang posting OC jadi author aja sendiri yang bikin karakter baru lagi. Bagi yang kirim oc, saat ini masih diterima kok, ayo posting oc lagi!

Nama: ?

Nama tampilan karakter: ****** (nama panggilan akan diberitahu di chap berikut)

Umur: ?

Umur tampilan PC: 15 tahun

Tinggi: ?

Tinggi PC: 163 cm

Warna mata: ?

Warna mata PC: hitam

Warna rambut: ?

Warna rambut PC: biru tua

Model rambut: ?

Model Rambut PC: jabrik ke belakang

Hobi: quest, dungeon, makhluk aneh (termasuk hantu) bersaing, bertanding, membantu, melakukan suatu hal secara tersembunyi, berlogika dalam beberapa hal.

Keahlian: mengalahkan penjahat (termasuk pencuri, maling, penculik, dll, bahkan npc sekalipun), tindakan terang-terangan.

Pakaian: memakai baju lengan T-shirt berwarna kuning terang dengan simbol X berwarna biru di kedua bahunya dan memakai rompi biru polos. Memakai celana panjang abu-abu yang bolong pada bagian kedua lututnya, memakai ikat kepala berwarna merah yang serupa dengan milik Gaomon tapi bertuliskan 'IGNITE' dengan motif kulit naga, tapi dia juga tidak mengeriti arti tulisan ini, dia cuma memakainya karena suka saja.

Digivice: model savers

Sifat: dia orang yang cukup tenang saat tidak ada hal besar yang terjadi, tapi saat ada hal serius yang terjadi dia akan mengambil tindakan yang sangat berlebihan, misalnya ada pencuri di depan matanya, maka ia akan terus mengejarnya sampai tertangkap walaupun pencuri itu memanggil bantuan puluhan orang untuk membunuhnya ia tidak akan menyerah untuk mengejarnya, bahkan jika ada orang mengambil dompet orang lain ditengah kerumunan, maka ia akan mencegahnya.

Catatan: sebelumnya ia sudah mempunyai karakter lain untuk dipakai dalam DCO, tapi dihancurkan oleh hacker karena dia mengetahui apa yang dilakukan oleh hacker itu, saat ia mencoba untuk menghentikan hacker itu (si hacker sedang meng-hack suatu digimon), characternya dihancurkan oleh salah satu digimon yang sudah di hack oleh orang itu, partnernya juga hancur, tapi ia berhasil mengambil sedikit data yang tersisa dari partnernya, ia lalu membuat character baru untuk mengajar hacker itu, setelah ia membuat character baru, ia membuat ulang partnernya dengan data yang ia miliki sebelumnya, karena itu partnernya memiliki ingatan yang abnormal (karena data yang berhasil diselamatkan cuma sebagian dan tidak menentu) tapi masih sama dengan yang dulu dengan beberapa sifat yang baru dan penampilannya agak diubah.

Digimon partner

Nama: Gaomon (remodeled, agumon pernah di remodel, kali ini Gaomon yang akan ku-remodel)

Level: Child

Attribut: Vaccine

Family: Nature Spirit

Strong at: physical attack

Weak at: fire

Appearance: mirip Gaomon biasa, tapi ia memakai training belt berwarna coklat pada pinggangnya dan menggantungkan sebuah wakizashi (pedang pendek jepang) yang disarungkan pada pingganya, dan memakai mantel merah yang diikatkan pada lehernya serta memakai sepatu boot merah (tapi sepatunya bolong karena ada kuku kakinya yang agak panjang), kelihatan lebih ganas dan liar,

Sifat: Loyal, setia, seperti anjing, tapi agresif saat bertarung, mudah marah, biasanya 'sok' tenang saat diganggu, padahal sebenarnya sudah mau ngamuk habis-habisan.

Skill:

- Gao Rush

- Double Backhand

- Rolling Upper

Wakizashi Skill:

- Silent Slash: tebasan cepat yang suaranya nyaris tak terdengar, cocok untuk serangan mendadak

- Rushing Pierce: tusukan beruntun yang cepat menggunakan wakizashi

- Blunt Stab: menusuk lawan dengan gagang wakizashi tanpa membunuhnya.

Catatan: penampilan Gaomon ini dimiripkan dengan Akihiko Sanada dari P4A (Persona 4 Ultimate In Mayonaka Arena), kekuatannya dan skillnya dibuat-buat Author, didalam Gaomon ini ada 'Custom Data' yang merupakan penyebab ia berbeda dari Gaomon lain.

Custom Data: data yang diubah-ubah.


	5. Fight is Never Easy

Digimon Crimson Online

Ch 3

A/N: bagi yang sudah review, JANGAN BOSAN-BOSAN review ya!

Mulai cerita!

Beberapa saat setelah mengalahkan Mametyramon dalam Temple Of Ruins, Ryuuma dan Roadramon setuju untuk bergabung dengan tamer dan digimon yang tadi Membantunya dalam pertarungan. Karena kaki kanan Ryuuma terluka karena menendang armor Mametyramon sekarang ia harus jalan dibantu pakai sebuah tongkat sampai kakinya pulih, Roadramon juga kakinya sedikit hancur karena melawan Mametyramon, karena itu ia masuk ke dalam digivice Ryuuma untuk sementara waktu untuk melakukan pemulihan. Saat ini Ryuuma dan player yang belum dikenalnya sedang berkenalan sambil membicarakan topik lain sambil terus berjalan menelusuri dungeon.

"Thanks untuk tongkat pinjamannya, btw, napa nama tampilan playermu disensor semua? (Namanya terlihat seperti ini: ******) memangnya kamu dipanggil 'sensor'-san atau sejenisnya? lagian jumlah hurufnya pas untuk jumlah bintangnya." Kata Ryuuma sedikit bercanda, sedikit asal-asalan karana mikirin cara agar kakinya cepat sembuh seperti 'sedia kala' (baca: sebelum terluka)

"Aku admin, namaku kurahasiakan karena beberapa masalah, jadi panggil saja namaku semaumu." Kata admin itu.

"Oke, Damien-san (nama buatan plesetan dari kata 'admin' walaupun plesetannya agak maksa)." Kata Ryuuma santai sambil mempercepat langkahnya yang bisa dibilang terlihat 'tak enak dipandang'.

"Yah, terserahlah, tapi sekarang kita mesti cepat." Katanya sambil mempercepat langkahnya (juga).

Time skip 15 menit

"Kok ga ada digimon? Kirain bakal banyak yang menghadang." Pikir Damien dalam hati tapi keceplosan di mulut.

"Ga apa kan? Paling-paling nanti ada event-boss nya, masa kamu yang admin ga tau?"

"Cuma admin sementara, aku baru mulai kerja hari ini. (itupun karena menggantikan admin lain yang sedang sakit)" kata Damien memberi tahu.

"Lagian siapa sih yang menghancurkan robot pemberi partner?" Kata Damien dalam hati yang lagi-lagi keceplosan di mulut.

"Mana ada benda gituan? Roadramon dan aku ketemu ditengah jalan sana." Kata Ryuuma sambil mengamati sekeliling lorong yang cukup luas itu sambil sesekali mencoba menggunakan kakinya yang masih terluka untuk berjalan yang malah diakhiri dengan jatuhnya dirinya sendiri.

"Yup, waktu itu kami ngalahin segerombolan digimon!" Kata Roadramon dengan semangat dan sudah keluar dari digivice dengan seenaknya.

Grao! Muncul sebuah raungan besar dan pada saat yang sama tembok disebelah mereka (agak kedepan dari posisi mereka) hancur berantakan dan menampakkan sesosok Minotarumon

"Gaomon, release!" Damien, dari digivicenya keluar tornado dengan ujung yang kelihatan tajam seperti drill, dan menyambar minoratumon itu dengan cepat, tapi ditahan dengan sebelah tangan, dan langsung disusul dengan dragon's fist dari Roadramon (adult), dan tinju digisoul dari Ryuuma yang loncat dari atas kepala Roadramon, ketiga serangan itu menyerang tangan kanan Minotarumon tapi nyaris tak ada efek sama sekali, malahan saat Minotarumon mangayunkan sebelah tangannya ketiga makhluk itu (dua digimon dan satu orang) langsung terhempas ke belakang, tapi Roadramon yang ukurannya besar cuma mundur sedikit saja.

"Gaomon! Evolusi!" Kata Damien dan langsung mengevolusikan Gaomon dengan digisoulnya, dan Gaomon langsung menjadi Gaogamon dalam sekejap mata.

"SPIRAL TORNADO!" Pusaran angin ditembakkan pada Minotarumon. Minotarumon menembakkan semacam bola energi berwarna keunguan disusul dengan beberapa peluru, dan itu berlangsung dengan sangat cepat. Bola energi itu menghancurkan SPIRAL TORNADO, saat Spiral Tornado hancur Gaogamon ia dengan sangat cepat menggunakan kedua syal-nya (mungkin syal) untuk memegang kedua tanduk Roadramon yang berdiri dibelakangnya dan menariknya sekuat tenaga sehingga dirinya sendiri yang tertarik ke atas kepala Roadramon. Roadramon yang mengetahui maksud Gaogamon menarik kepalanya ke belakang dan tambah membuat Gaogaon terlempar kebelakang dirinya dengan mudah (ditarik- Gaomon terlempar ke arah kepala Roadramon - Rodramon menunduk sedikit sehingga Gaogamon terlempar kebelakangnya - Gaogamon melepas syal-nya dari tanduk Roadramon dan berputar menyeimbangkan diri di udara).

"GAOGA TORNADO!" Kali ini tornado yang ditembakkan lebih besar dan ditembakkan ke arah punggung Roadramon yang saat ini sedang terbang menuju Minotarumon, sehingga kecepatan dan kekuatan Rodramon bertambah, ledakan dari peluru-peluru Minotarumon dimakan dengan cepat oleh Roadramon seiring ia semakin dekat dengan Minotarumon dan menambah kekuatan dan staminanya.

"DRAGON'S HORN IMPACT!" Roadramon 'hampir' menghantam Minotarumon dengan tanduk membaranya tapi ditahan Minotarumon dengan mendorong kedua bahu Roadramon yang tidak jauh dari kepalanya sehingga Roadramon tidak jadi menghantam Minotarumon, sehingga Roadramon langsung saja menembakkan Dragon's Roar dari jarak yang sangat dekat dan berlanjut dengan Minotarumon yang menodongkan senjatanya ke arah mulut Roadramon yang sedang terbuka dan menembakkan energi keunguan itu lagi tapi yang jelas itu bukan api dan membuat Roadramon terhempas kebelakang karena dorongan energi itu.

"Roadramon! Mulutmu hancur atau baik-baik saja!" Tanya Ryuuma dari belakang.

"Hahih -hahih haha (baik-baik saja)" kata Roadramon yang saat ini malah tak dapat menutup rahangnya.

"Jelas-jelas rusak! Akan kubalas dia! (Jangan ditiru)" kata Ryuuma marah.

Minotarumon yang mendengarnya malah tambah marah dan mengincar untuk menyerang Ryuuma. Minotarumon itu menembakkan bola energi yang sama pada Ryuuma.

"Wagh! Hangang! (Wah! Jangan!)" Kata Roadramon sambil menghalangi serangan itu dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Roadramon! Lempar aku kedepan dengan ekormu!" Kata Ryuuma sambil memegang erat ekor Roadramon.

BLAR! Energi itu menghantam Roadramon tepat pada kedua tangannya yang disilangkannya didepan dirinya untuk meminimalkan kerusakan, tapi kedua tangannya hancur. Setelah ledakan itu Roadramon mengayunkan ekornya ke arah Minotarumon dengan kuat. Minotarumon menahannya dengan sebelah tangannya, malah merasakan tangannya seperti dipukul palu berat dan kaget sesaat.

"Ternyata ga perlu dilempar." Kata Ryuuma sudah dengan digisoul ditangannya.

"Roadramon, maaf, untuk menyelesaikan ini aku butuh kau sedikit memaksakan diri lagi." Kata Ryuuma sambil menyiapkan digivicenya.

"Ga masalah, pertarungan memang bukan hal yang mudah!" Kata Roadramon sambil terbang ke arah Minotarumon.

"Roadramon! Mametyramon! Digixross! Xros up! Roadramon!

Roadramon yang sudah xros up dengan Mametyramon tidak beda jauh dengan sebelumnya, hanya saja ia memakai armor metal pada bagian kepala dan lengannya dan lengannya sedikit lebih panjang, pada armor di tangannya, terdapat 3 buah duri pada kedua kepalaan tangannya.

"Pakai digisoul-ku!" Ryuuma memasukkan digisoulnya pada digivicenya dan kecepatan Roadramon meningkat 30 persen.

Roadramon terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju Minotaru mon dan saat Minotarumon menembak Roadramon yang berada didepannya, Roadramon lenyap dari hadapannya dan tiba-tiba ekor Roadramon melilit lehernya dan melemparnya ke atas udara. Saat Minotarumon akan jatuh...

"DRAGON'S FIST!" Minotarumon mendapat upper yang kuat pada rahang bawahnya yang menyebabkannya terlempar keatas dan menabrak langit-langit lalu jatuh kembali.

"Digimon capture!" Ryuuma berhasil mendapatkan Minotarumon.

Sisa waktu dalam Temple Of Ruins 01.15.23

A/N: sampai sini dulu ficnya, review!


	6. Server Crash and The Chaos Hacker

Digimon Crimson Online

Ch 4: server crash and the chaos hacker

A/N: lama ga update ini fic, oc kiriman anda diterima, thx buat oc kirimannya ya! Tapi dalam cerita ini, oc saya yang bernama Damien memberi oc anda julukan Chaos Hacker, maaf jika tidak berkenan bagi yang punya oc, tapi julukan suatu orang diberikan orang lain itu akan terasa lebih wajar kan? Ini profil oc yang diterima

Nama : Raito Narukami

Umur : 18 tahun

Partner : Chaosmon

Warna mata : merah

Hobi : menghack data2 Digimon

Penampilan : penampilan sering berubah2 dikarnakan dia tak ingin wajah aslinya diketahui orang.

Biografi dari Chaosmon:

Nama : Chaosmon

Level : Mega

Atribute : Data

Family : Virus Buster

Info : Chaosmon adalah hasil Jogress (pergabungan) dari Bantyo Leomon dan Darkdramon, dia memiliki serangan mematikan bernama Prominence, dia dapat berevolusi menjadi Ultimate Khaosmon jika bergabung dengan Bantyo Leomon, Valdurmon, Darkdramon, dan Kentaurusmon

Cerita mulai ya

"Bagus, dapat Minotarumon! Kalian akrab-akrab ya!" Kata Ryuuma pada Minotarumon yang baru masuk dan Mametyramon yang sudah ada disana.

BUAGH! DUAK! Mereka berdua sudah berkelahi di dalam digivice

"Oh, akrab banget kalian" kata Ryuuma

"Berantem kok akrab?" Tanya Damien yang bingung

"Karena lelaki berbicara melalui tinjunya." Kata Roadramon yang sudah kembali ke level child-nya dan rahangnya sudah sembuh (kapan sembuhnya? Jawab: ditengah pertarungan sebelumnya, beberapa saat setelah rahangnya hancur, Gaogamon memberinya item penyembuh tanpa sepengetahuannya) dan sedang melihat 'kejadian' dalam digivice Ryuuma.

"Kutebak kalian terlalu banyak nonton anime." Kata Gaomon

NOTICE: PENGUMUMAN KEPADA SELURUH PLAYER, EVENT 500% BITS (uang) AKAN DIMULAI DALAM WAKTU 5 MENIT! ENJOY!

"Oh, akhirnya sebentar lagi dimulai." Kata Damien sambil melihat jam yang dikalungkan yang tersembunyi dibalik bajunya.

"Kau admin kan? Barusan ini kamu sama sekali tidak menggunakan megaphone (alat komunikasi pada semua player yang mencakup satu server)."Tanya Roadramon

"Pesan ini direkam dan di-set akan muncul pada jam tertentu pada semua player, simpel kan? Ini pesanku pada seluruh player yang ku-set pagi hari tadi." Kata Damien menjelaskan.

"Kau mengerti itu Ryuu-san?" Tanya Roadramon sambil menepuk bahu Ryuuma.

"Tentu saja ngerti, kenapa? Kamu tidak mengerti?" Jawab Ryuuma tanpa menghadap Roadramon dan hanya terus jalan kedepan.

"Bukan begitu Ryuu-san, aku cuma memastikan apakah otakmu masih berfungsi dengan benar sejauh ini." Kata Roadramon tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kalau begitu akan kupastikan dahulu sepanjang apa lidahmu yang tak tau sopan santun ini!" Kata Ryuuma sambil menarik-narik lidah partnernya dengan ekspresi kesal dan muncul tanda simpang empat di kepalanya.

"Aaa! Hyuu-han Hahih! (Aaa! Ryuu-san sadis!)" Kata Roadramon sambil menendang kaki Ryuuma dari samping menggunakan kaki kanannya , tapi Ryuuma meloncat sehingga tidak terkena kaki Roadramon. Saat Ryuuma diudara, Roadramon melayangkan tinju tepat ke tengah tapi ditangkis tangan kiri Ryuuma karena tangan kanannya masih memegang lidah Roadramon, tapi karena tinju Roadramon cukup kuat, Ryuuma terpental kebelakang dan melepaskan lidah Roadramon yang dalam sekejap mata kembali ke dalam mulut Roadramon.

"Panjang juga lidahmu, seperti bunglon." Kata Ryuuma setelah ia mendarat ke tanah dalam keadaan berdiri.

"Baru tau? Rasakan nih, dramon wrap!" Lidah Roadramon dalam sekejap melilit tangan kiri Ryuuma dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dan nyaris tak terlihat mata.

"Oi.. oi.. Stop dulu pertengkarannya, nanti saja setelah selesaikan event..." Tegur Gaomon pada mereka sambil mencoba menegahi mereka berdua, tapi mereka tak mendengarkan.

"Bukan begitu caranya Gaomon, lihat caraku..." Kata Damien sambil jalan menuju tempat sepasang partner itu berkelahi.

BUUUM! Damien menembakkan peluru dari bazooka yang didapatnya entah dari mana dan...

DUARRR! Ryuuma dan Roadramon terpental ke arah yang berlawanan karena peluru bazooka itu meledak ditengah mereka.

"Bazooka itu datangnya dari mana?!" Tanya Gaomon terkaget-kaget.

"Dari imajinasi." Kata Damien mengabaikan logika normal.

Tiba-tiba terjadi gempa bumi.

"Tu-tunggu Damien-san! Cuma mau menghentikan pertengkaran kami bukan berarti kau harus buat gempa bumi!" Kata Roadramon panik sambil menancapkan kukunya ke dinding terdekat agar tidak jatuh.

"Mana ada admin bikin gempa." Kata Damien dengan sangat tenang dan juga berpegang pada pilar

"Gempa ini menunjukkan terjadinya server crash (singkatnya kejadiannya seperti ini, server penuh dan tidak dapat diakses karena dan seluruh player didalamnya secara otomatis ter-disconnected dari server) server Lilithmon, Beelzebubmon dan Leviamon jadi hilang, menyusahkan." Kata Damien tenang tapi bingung.

"Nanti juga muncul lagi kan?" Kata Roadramon enteng.

Gaomon yang mendengar itu menjelaskan "Iya, tapi tak lama lagi server lain juga akan mengalami itu karena player yang tak bisa mengakses server-server yang hilang akan mengakses server-server yang tersisa, karena saat ini ada event bits 500 persen jadi server lain sudah cukup penuh, jika diakses lebih banyak player lagi.."

"Akan terjadi server crash sehingga player dalam suatu server ter dc, dan lalu player-player yang ter-dc (disconnected) akan mengakses server-server yang tersisa, itu akan terulang terus dan menyebabkan server crash berantai. Iya kan?" Kata Ryuuma.

"Benar, padahal aku yakin aku sudah memasang barrier yang otomatis akan menahan akses ke server pada saat jumlah player dalam server sudah 4/5 dari yang dapat ditampung" pikirDamien.

Gempa berhenti mendadak.

"Master Damien! Jelas ada yang menghancurkannya! Mungkin hacker!" Kata Gaomon menyadari keadaan barrier itu aneh, seperti hancur digerogoti suatu virus.

"Kalau itu benar ini bakal susah memperbaiki barriernya." Kata Damien sambil mulai mengutak-atik digivicenya menyalakan radar dan melacaknkeberadaan hacker itu.

"Ryuu-san, sepertinya dari sini kau harus pergi sendiri, aku akan menangkap orang itu." Kata Damien dan lalu mengeluarkan item untuk 'teleport' untuk pergi ke lokasi lain.

"Hebat kau bisa tau." Kata Damien yang langsung menyimpan lagi item yang dipegangnya, sebenarnya itu item yang men-teleportkan dua orang atau lebih yang akan ia gunakan untuk men-teleport dirinya sendiri dan hacker itu untuk menghentikannya sendirian, bahkan mencari hacker lewat radar digivice itu sebenarnya cuma dilakukannya agar tidak terlihat aneh karena sebenarnya dia sudah mengatehui keberadaan Chaos Hacker itu mungkin Ryuuma yang pc biasa tak perlu tercampur dalam bahaya melawan hacker yang seharusnya ditangani oleh admin.

"Bisa-bisanya dia menyadari keberadaan hacker itu, mungkin dia bisa sedikit diharapkan untuk mengatasi masalah ini." Pikir Damien membatalkan niat untuk sama sekali tak melibatkan Ryuuma, toh keamanan dunia digital juga tanggung jawab seluruh player tanpa terkecuali.

"Bagaimana kau tau? Hacker juga ya?" Kata seseorang yang muncul sekitar 10 meter didepannya bersama digimon yang kelihatannya adalah partnernya Chaosmon

"Oh, kau muncul juga? Kukira takkan mempedulikan player level rendah sepertiku dan tetap melanjutkan ulahmu. Ya sudahlah, bisa kau hentikan ulahmu ini? player lain ingin main pada event kali ini. Btw, aku bukan hacker." Kata Ryuuma tiba-tiba tenang, dia merasa hacker yang ada didepannya adalah player level tinggi yang tak dapat dikalahkannya. Mungkin bisa dibicarakan baik-baik, tapi jika gagal, terpaksa dihentikan paksa dengan kekerasan, kalau kalah? Urusan nanti.

"Hmmm... Tidak, tidak bisa, aku ada perlu jadi ini harus dilakukan." Kata orang itu.

Hening beberapa detik

"Kau, pernah membunuh kan? Maksudku, bukan bunuh beneran, maksudku bunuh player." Tanya Ryuuma, mendengar cara bicara Ryuuma yang agak lain dari tadi-tadi, Roadramon jadi was-was dan merasa akan segera terjadi pertarungan lagi, untung rahangnya sudah sembuh di pertarungan sebelumnya, dan kakinya juga sembuh pada saat masuk dalam digivice.

"Yah... Menurutmu?" Tanya orang itu balik

"Menurutku, tidak hanya pernah membunuh, kau bahkan sudah terbiasa, aku bisa bedakan mana yang hanya 'pernah' dan 'terbiasa' membunuh (dari pengalaman berkelahi, tentu saja kadang ada yang ingin membunuhnya)" kata Ryuuma tenang tapi merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain dari orang yang ada dihadapannya, bukan perasaan seperti bertemu orang kuat atau mematikan, rasanya seperti berhadapan dengan orang yang sedang kebingungan. tadi saat ditanya 'bisakah berhenti', orang itu seperti berpikir sebentar seakan masih memungkinkan ia menghentikan tindakannya.

"Ngg... Memang, Jarang-jarang ada yang tau, biasanya aku cuma menemui otaku atau gamers saja. Kau pembunuh juga?" Tanyanya lagi sedikit ingin tau soal orang yang baru ditemuinya.

"Bukan pembunuh, cuma maniak pertarungan saja. Btw lagi, kau sedang kebingungan?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Kata orang itu tegas.

"Berarti memang bingung ya?" Kata Ryuuma.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sekali lagi ia mengatanya dengan mengabaikan perkataan Ryuuma yang sebelumnya, pura-pura tak bingung. Yang lain malah sweatdrop karena caranya menghindar sangatlah jelas.

"Tunggu Ryuu-san, aku akan bicara sebentar dengannya." Kata Damien dengan tenang.

"Oh, baiklah." Kata Ryuuma menurut.

"Maju Damien!" Kata Roadramon menyemangati.

"Tenang, ini bukan perang." Kata Damien tenang sekali.

"Hacker, aku bisa lepaskan kau begitu saja kalau kau hentikan perbuatanmu dan jangan lakukan lagi untuk seterusnya." Kata Damien seakan itu situasi yang terjadi setiap hari atau bahkan setiap beberapa jam.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, kau cuma bisa mengevolusikan partnermu sampai level Adult kan?" Kata orang itu mengintimidasi Damien untuk menghindari pertikaian yang tidak perlu.

"Langsung saja kutanya lagi. Percuma kau ditanya lebih dari ini, jadi kau memilih kekerasan? Chaos Hacker yang batinnya Dan digisoulnya lagi kacau?" Tanya Damien untuk terakhir kalinya sambil mengacamnya juga

"Kau tau aku Chaos Hacker dan partnerku level Ultimate, lalu kau masih berani menghadang hanya dengan Digimon level Adult?" Tanya Chaos Hacker dengan setitik kekaguman karena Damien bisa tenang di saat yang sangat tidak menguntungkan.

"Karena aku Admin, tentu aku memilih pekerjaan ini dengan sudah mengetahui dan siap untuk resikonya, lagian, dengan batin yang kacau karena bingung, digisoulmu takkan kuat karena digisoul adalah emosi manusia. Kau yang digisoulnya kacau takkan menang melawan player level rendahan sepertiku" Kata Damien tak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan intimidasi Chaos Hacker. Damien mengevolusikan Gaomon (custom) menjadi Gaogreymon (digimon buatan author) penampilan: tubuhnya berbentuk seperti naga daripada anjing dan berdiri dengan dua kaki dan memakai scarf merah seperti milik Gaogamon dilehernya, dan kedua ujung scarfnya berbentuk mirip sayap naga yang mengarah belakang, tapi wajahnya serupa dengan Gaogamon yang bertanduk tiga seperti Greymon, tapi kelihatan sangar seperti Geogreymon, sarung tinjunya berubah menjadi gauntlet chrome digizoid berwarna merah yang menutupi tangannya dari ujung sampai dekat sikunya tapi ujung gauntletnya bolong untuk mengeluarkan jari-jarinya, dibagian lutut kakinya sampai ke dekat jari kaki terlilt perban putih, ekornya terlihat seperti api yang berkobar (bukan benar-benar berkobar, cuma terlihat seperti berkobar), tapi seluruh tubuhnya masih berbulu biru layaknya seekor anjing (ekor yang terlihat berkobar itu sebenarnya bulu yang tak teratur dan panjang pada ekornya, dan di tubuhnya terdapat beberapa garis kuning (di kepala, tangan, kaki, ekor, bahu, leher, dan punggung) (bagi yang susah bayangkan, bayangkan saja Gaogamon yang berdiri dengan dua kaki dengan tegak dengan penampilan yang agak seperti Geogreymon, memakai gauntlet dan memiliki garis-garis kuning ditubuhnya). Family digimon ini adalah beast dan dragon.

"Ini evolusi yang hanya kupakai untuk melawan orang yang melanggar peraturan sepertimu, dan Ryuuma, kalau kau takut, pergi saja ." Kata Damien.

"Takut?! Mainak bertarung takut bertarung?! Itu tidak masuk akal tau! Kalau memang kekerasan yang dia mau, aku bisa berikan padanya sampai dia bosan!" Kata Ryuuma sambil mengubah Roadramon menjadi level adult dan meng-digixrosskannya dengan Mametyramon sehingga menjadi xross up Roadramon (adult).

"Ryuuma-san, bisa pinjam Minotarumon sebentar?" Kata Damien.

"Sesukamu lah! Tolong ya! Minotarumon!" Kata Ryuuma sambil mengoper Minotarumon ke digivice Damien.

"Boss jangan perintah seenaknya, tapi kali ini kubantu!" Kata Minotarumon.

"Kau panggil aku Boss, kok malah membantah?" Kata Ryuuma dalam hati.

"Gaogreymon! Minotarumon! Digixross! X-weapon mode! Beast Katana X!" Kata Damien mendigixrosskan partnernya menjadi sebuah senjata.

(A/N: sekedar penjelasan, dalam cerita ini ada tiga tipe digixross, pertama yang biasa, kedua weapon mode, yaitu salah satu digimon yang di-xross-kan akan menjadi senjata bagi digimon yang satu lagi, seperti Shoutmon dan Dorulumon, Dorulumon akan berubah menjadi Dorulu cannon yang dapat dipakai Shoutmon. Dan yang terakhir dan terbaru adalah X-Weapon mode atau bisa juga disebut Xross weapon mode, yaitu dua atau lebih digimon akan melakukan digixross menjadi sebuah senjata dan lalu digimon yang tidak terlibat digixross akan menggunakan sanjata hasil dari digixross itu, persyaratan untuk melakukan X-weapon mode adalah, digimon yang di xross-kan harus memiliki family yang sama. Digixross ini berbeda dari digixross antara Shoutmon, Starmon dan Pickmonz (kalau ga salah ada huruf z mungkin karena banyak), karena Pickmonz berfungsi sebagai sub-body dari Starmon sehingga Starmon dan Pickmonz dihitung sebagai satu digimon dalam digixross. Note: X-weapon ditandai dengan nama family dari digimon yang menjadi X-weapon di bagian depan, jenis senjata di bagian kedua, jenis senjata akan sesuai dengan keinginan penggunanya, dan huruf X dibelakang namanya untuk memberinya ciri khas X-weapon dan mudah diketahui, tapi agak berkesan lebay).

"Roadramon, kau boleh pakai mereka." Kata Damien pada Roadramon.

"Sudah lama aku ingin pakai Katana!" Kata Roadramon saat memegang X-weapon yang otomatis melayang kearahnya.

"X-Weapon skill! Soul Thrust! (Memegang pedang dengan kedua tangan lalu melakukan serangan menusuk lurus dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan daya penghancur yang besar)

"Kalahkan dia secepatnya, Chaosmon..." Perintah Chaos Hacker itu.

Chaosmon yang mendengar perintah itu menerjang ke arah Roadramon yang juga menerjang ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan menyiapkan Bantyo Blade untuk membalas serangan Roadramon, tapi saat hampir saling menyerang, Chaosmon dengan sangat cepat menghindar ke samping dan saat Roadramon lewat karena serangannya melesat, Chaosmon yang berada disamping Roadramon langsung menebas punggung Roadramon dengan kecepatan tinggi secara vertikal, tapi untuk melindungi diri Roadramon mengubah arah serangan Chaosmon, dengan cara secepat mungkin memegang pedang dengan tangan kanannya saja lalu menggerakkan pedang secepatnya untuk melindungi punggungnya, dan melakukan gerakan seolah menangkis Bantyo Blade dengan menyentuhkan sisi pedangnya (bagian yang tidak tajam) pada sisi pedang Bantyo Blade yang sedang tengah menebas, dan mendorongnya ke arah samping sehingga serangannya tidak begitu fatal, punggung Roadramon tidak jadi terbelah tapi ekor Roadramon berhasil terpotong setengahnya. Itu yang mereka pikir akan terjadi. Tapi hal yang tak terduga terjadi, Bantyo Blade justru terbelah dengan kasar saat hampir mengenai ekor Roadramon dan setengah dari pedangnya hilang sehingga serangan yang diterima Roadramon cuma sedikit karena Chaosmon sempat shock saat pedangnya terbelah sehingga tebasannya melambat.

"X-Weapon Skill! Gargantuan Cressent! (Menyelubungi katana dengan api milik Roadramon sendiri dan melakukan tebasan sambil menembakkan apinya dalam bentuk bulan sabit raksasa, ukurannya dua kali lipat tingginya Greymon)" kata Roadramon menembakkan skillnya pada Chaosmon.

"Serangan lemah." Pikir Chaosmon, tapi kaget setelah tiba-tiba sebelum ia bersiap untuk menangkis serangan itu, perutnya tiba-tiba terasa agak sakit karena sudah di serang Ryuuma oleh tinjunya yang diselubungi digisoul.

"Ingat, lawanmu bukan cuma dia saja." Kata Ryuuma lalu meloncat kebelakang untuk membuat jarak, tapi Ryuuma loncat ke arah Gargantuan Cressent yang akan mengenai Chaosmon.

"Kau mau bunuh diri atau apa?!" Chaosmon ingin mengatakan itu, tapi itu tak dikatakannya karena cuma akan membuang waktu saja. Maksud Chaosmon adalah, karena Ryuuma loncat ke arah Gargantuan Cressent tanpa pertahanan apapun. Ajaibnya, Ryuuma menembus Gargantuan Cressent dengan aman. Chaosmon cuma terbengong sebentar dan Gargantuan Cressent menghantam Chaosmon dengan kuat karena kelengahan Chaosmon.

"kau kira aku akan bunuh diri? Aku melompat ke arah serangan itu karena serangan partnerku takkan melukaiku." kata Ryuuma menjelaskan penjelasan yang diberitau Damien beberapa saat lalu setelah pertarungan melawan Mamatryramon.

BLARRR!

Gargantuan Cressent menimbulkan ledakan besar layaknya skill-skill digimon pada umumnya.

"Sial aku lengah." Kata Chaosmon yang menerima sedikit luka dari Gargantuan Cressent.

"Kau masih terlalu lengah tau!" Kata Roadramon yang malah menembakkan Quartet Gargantuan Cressent (cuma Gargantuan Cressent yang dilakukan dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan sebanyak 4 kali, tapi powernya sekitar 4 kali lebih besar dari Gargantuan Cressent biasa)

"Kali ini serangan itu akan kutangkis!" Kata Chaosmon dalam hati, tapi kaget saat menyadari kedua kakinya serasa terbelah oleh sesuatu yang tajam, tapi ia tak sempat memperhatikan apa atau siapa yang melukainya itu.

BLARR!

Lagi-lagi Gargantuan Cressent menimbulkan satu ledakan yang sangat besar, cuma satu ledakan karena 4 serangan itu dilakukan dalam waktu yang sangat dekat sehingga meledaknya pun sekitar bersamaan.

"Tunggu, kita mundur dulu Chaosmon." Kata Chaos Hacker yang jadi waspada sempat melihat 'apa' dan 'siapa' yang melukai kaki Chaosmon dan membelah Bantyo Blade secara kasar.

"Apa?! Apa aku tidak salah dengar?!" Kata Chaosmon kaget, ini pertama kalinya sejak pertnernya menjadi Chaos Hacker memerintahkannya untuk mundur dari kegiatan mereka.

"Perubahan rencana, terjadi hal yang benar-benar diluar perhitungan." Kata Chaos Hacker yang akan menggunakan item untuk melakukan teleport.

"Cukup, kau sudah gagal." Kata Damien yang entah sejak kapan ada di belakang Chaos Hacker itu dan menangkap pergelangan tangan Chaos Hacker untuk menghentikannya menggunakan item tersebut.

"Bisa jadi aku ini cuma 'karakter palsu' yang dibuat oleh Chaos Hacker itu sendiri kan? Apa kau tidak curiga?" Kata Chaos Hacker mempermainkan logika lawannya untuk membuatnya lengah.

"Tidak, kemungkinan besar kaulah yang asli. Kau pikir kenapa di adakan event yang tidak disukai hampir semua player, sehingga tempat ini sangat sepi? Sudah jelas untuk memancingmu untuk melakukan rencanamu yang selanjutnya ditempat sepi ini." Kata Damien menerangkan teorinya.

"Bagaimana kau tau rencanaku?! Aku dapat laporan bahwa tak ada yang curiga ataupun mengetahui tanda-tanda rencanaku!" Kata Chaos Hacker agak bingung, kaget karena seharusnya tak ada yang mengetahui rencananya, tapi penasaran juga bagaimana cara admin itu mengetahui rencananya.

"Jelas kau tidak tau, informasi yang kau dapatkan adalah info kemarin, aku baru jadi player hari ini, karena itu aku tidak terdaftar dalam informasi 'player yang mungkin mengetahui rencanamu'." Kata Damien lagi, tanpa ragu-ragu menerangkan apa yang terjadi.

"Baiklah, kalian... Nggak, kau menang kali ini admin. Oh iya, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu, padahal kau baru jadi player hari ini. Kuakui juga kehebatanmu yang menelidiki rencanaku dan menangkapku padahal baru menjadi player hari ini." Kata Chaos Hacker itu dengan santai membiarkan dirinya ditangkap.

"kau terlalu memuji, bisa jadi aku player yang sudah lama main game ini dan menyelidiki rencanamu, lalu membuat karakter baru lagi untuk dimainkan dan mengacaukan rencanamu. Tapi dipenjara nanti aku akan menanyakan rencanamu lebih jauh lagi walaupun kau menolak." kata Damien pada pernyataan Chaos Hacker yang barusan. Damien memborgol tangan Chaos Hacker itu dengan borgol yang biasa digunakan untuk menangkap kriminal.

"Chaosmon, kembalilah dalam digivice." Kata Chaos Hacker dan memasukkannya kedalam digivice, padahal Chaosmon mau protes tapi tidak sempat.

"Kenapa kau tak suruh saja Chaosmon partnermu menyerangku? Atau digimon-digimon yang masih ada dalam digivicemu untuk menyerangku mendadak?" Tanya Damien bersiap-siap jika ada serangan mendadak dari digimon bawaan Chaos Hacker.

"Aku tak berniat kabur kok, toh aku ingin memikirkan macam-macam hal di penjara nanti." Kata Chaos Hacker itu dengan tenang.

"Yah sudahlah." Kata Damien menyudahi pembicaraan mereka.

"Ryuu-san kerjasamamu membantuku menangkap Chaos Hacker ini, jadi terimakasih." Kata Damien pada Ryuuma sambil tetap menahan Chaos Hacker itu supaya tidak kabur.

"Wajar kan? Player lain juga pasti ingin menangkap Chaos Hacker, btw Chaos Hacker itu nama playernya?" Kata Ryuuma balik bertanya.

"Aku yang seenaknya memanggilnya seperti itu, tapi sepertinya dia tak keberatan." Kata Damien sambil mengeluarkan item teleport yang sebelumnya ia hampir gunakan.

"Bye Ryuuma, maaf kalau kau terpaksa melanjutkan dungeon ini sendirian." Kata Damien lalu ia menghilang dari sana bersama Chaos Hacker dan Gaogreymon yang segera memisahkan diri dari Minotarumon. Sehingga disana hanya tersisa Ryuuma, Roadramon, Minotarumon dan Mametyramon yang masih berdigixross menjadi xross up Roadramon (Adult).

... Hening sesaat.

"Aku tak sempat bilang 'bye juga'." Kata Ryuuma agak menyesal kenapa dia gak bicara lebih cepat.

"Tak apa Ryuu-san, setelah dia bilang bye, dia terlalu cepat hilang, siapa juga ga bakal sempat membalas 'bye juga'." Kata Roadramon (Adult) mengomentari.

"Btw, sampai kapan kau mau digivole terus, cepat undo digixrossnya dan jadi level child lagi!" Kata Ryuuma memerintahkan. Mereka langsung melepas digixrossnya dan Roadramon balik ke level child, lalu ketiga digimon itu semuanya masuk ke dalam digivice.

... Hening sesaat.

"Sekarang aku malah ditinggal sendiri." Kata Ryuuma dalam hati.

A/N: sudah lama sekali ga update, RnR ya! Kritik dan saran dibutuhkan, dan kalau mau oc-nya ikut serta dalam cerita ini, silakan berikan profil oc anda. Dan bagi yang memiliki Chaos Hacker, jika anda membaca fic ini, tolong berikan penjelasan mengenai sifatnya. Oh iya, tadi oc saya yang selalu dipanggil Damien itu bilang 'event yang tak disukai hampir semua player, itu karena yang masuk ke sana levelnya akan di re-set jadi level 1, dan cuma bisa digivole jadi level adult. Hadiahnya tidak ada dan rekor penyelesaian dungeonnya juga tidak tercatat, digimon didalamnya juga biasa-biasa saja. Event tersebut adalah event 'sukarela' dimana player harus menyelesaikannya tanpa mendapat hadiah apapun dan bits yang didapat di dungeon itu harus di transfer ke player baru yang dihari esoknya baru mendaftar sebagai player dihari esoknya.


	7. Mission Conflict

Digimon Crimson Online

Chapter 5: Mission Conflict

A/N: yey! Akhirnya anda DarkTamer123 memberi taukan seperti apa Raito-san si Chaos Hacker! Aku sudah lama memutuskan bahwa ia akan menjadi salah satu dari 4 karakter terpenting dalam cerita ini! Btw, susahnya dapat review TT_TT (ber-lebay-ria) yah apa boleh buat, tidak banyak yang suka fic oc di fandom digimon Indonesia. Btw yang punya Digimon itu Akiyoshi Hongo, punya saya cuma para oc gaje saya (dikeroyok oc sendiri), dan cerita saya yang sudah diubah-ubah dalam pikiran entah berapa puluh atau berapa ratus kali.

Lanjut ceritanya nih

Ryuuma yang tadinya mau melanjutkan Temple of Ruins, secara cuma-cuma dipaksa oleh sistem untuk keluar dari dungeon itu dalam sekejap mata, alhasil, 30 menit waktu Ryuuma yang berharga terbuang sia-sia tanpa menemukan digimon atau item apapun.

"SIAL! Sudah sejauh ini malah dikeluarin mendadak?! Bukannya waktunya belum habis?!" Ryuuma ngamuk sendiri tanpa ada seorangpun yang meresponnya.

"Ryuu-san, di Messege Board ada pengumuman soal Temple of Ruins akan ditutup dalam waktu 20 menit, pesan itu baru di upload ke messege board 20 menit lalu, sekitar 10 menit setelah mereka membawa Chaos Hacker ke penjara. (Messege Board adalah papan yang menampilkan pengumuman kepada seluruh player yang bisa diakses pakai digivice, jika di update, ada tanda bulatan merah di ujung ikon messege board dalam digivice, mirip bbm ya?)" Kata Mametyramon dari dalam digivicenya.

"Kenapa ga dikasih tau dari tadi?!" Ryuuma melanjutkan marah-marahnya sendiri.

"Karena diberitaupun sepertinya kau takkan melihatnya. Paling-paling baru akan kau lihat setelah keluar dari Temple of Ruins." Kata Mametyramon dengan tenang menjelaskan.

"Kupikir juga begitu Ryuu-san, kau bahkan main game ini non-stop dari saat beberapa jam lalu. Tapi tutorial malah di skip, item untuk pemula yang gratis dibagikan juga kau tidak ambil, misi-misi pemula diabaikan dan bertarung terus, jadi kupikir messege board tak terlalu penting bagimu (dan sejujurnya, aku juga tak lihat messege boardnya dan lupa misi-misinya, itemnya juga lupa)" kata Roadramon pada Ryuuma, dan katanya dalam pikiran pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa boleh buat..." Kata Ryuuma menghela napas sepanjang mungkin untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya sebanyak mungkin.

TUING! Pesan masuk ke digivice Ryuuma

"Oh ada pesan. Btw kenapa bunyinya tuing?" Pikir Ryuuma gak penting.

Pengirim: ******

Pesan: maaf lupa memberitaumu kalau setelah Chaos Hacker ditangkap dungeon itu akan segera ditutup. Maaf kalau sekitar 30 menit waktumu jadi terbuang tanpa ketemu digimon atau dapat item apapun.

Ps: Jangan bocorkan berita apapun soal Chaos Hacker atau informasi mengenai tujuan sebenarnya event Temple of Ruins diadakan. Kalau kau lakukan itu, aku akan langsung mem-banned akunmu secara langsung. Jangan pikir aku tak punya hak untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa akunnya Chaos Hacker tidak di ban aja? Kan lebih gampang..." Pikir Ryuuma bingung campur marah jadi gado-gado yang tak bisa dimakan.

TUING! Pesan masuk lagi.

Pengirim: ******

Pesan: kalau kau berpikir kenapa akunnya Chaos Hacker tidak di ban saja, akunnya tak bisa di hapus karena dia sudah memasang 'trik' tertentu pada akunnya.

"Oi... oi... Timing-nya terlalu bagus, kok bisa pesannya masuk waktu aku berpikir hal yang cocok dengan pesannya?!" Kata Ryuuma celingak-celinguk mencari tanda-tanda pengirimnya yang sudah jelas Damien. Tapi tak ada tanda-tanda player itu sama sekali.

TUING! Pesan masuk lagi

"Masuk lagi! Kali ini apa isi pesannya?! Soal rahasia membaca pikiran atau apa?!" Pikir Ryuuma agak was-was bingung dan penasaran sekaligus

Pengirim: Raito Narukami

Pesan: halo! Kau si brutal yang membantu si admin itu kan? Sebentar lagi aku akan menerobos penjara, mungkin lain kali bisa ketemu lagi.

Ps: pesan ini akan segera hilang setelah kau baca. Kasi tau aja rencanaku pada admin itu, dia takkan bisa menghentikanku. :p

"Chaos Hacker?! Buat apa dia kirim pesan ke orang yang nyaris tak ada hubungannya dengan dunia ke-hacker-an?! Membocorkan namanya sendiri dan pakai emotikon pula?!" Pikir Ryuuma merasa Chaos Hacker ini tingkahnya agak membuatnya bingung. Apakah ia mengirimkan tantangan untuk menangkapnya lagi? Atau untuk sekedar memberi salam? Atau ada tujuan lain? Ryuuma bingung memikirkannya.

Kentang ting tung ting tang ting tung! Pesan otomatis dihapus.

...

...

...

"Kenapa bunyinya begini?" Pikir Ryuuma yang segera log out karena sudah malam, mengakhiri hari pertamanya di DCO dengan pesan gaje dari dua orang aneh.

Di dunia nyata

"Hari pertama yang hebat... Battlenya hebat, ketemu partner hebat, dan orang-orang hebat dalam berbagai arti..." Kata Ryuuma yang bangun di depan laptopnya, ternyata player jadi 'tertidur' jika log in ke dalam DCO.

"Hmm? Ikon apa ini?" Ryuuma langsung mengarahkan pointer mousenya ke arah icon baru yang muncul di desktop laptopnya. Icon bernama Digivice dan Digifarm yang sebelumnya tidak ada muncul ke desktopnya. Ryuuma mengklik kiri dua kali icon Digivice dan sesuatu yang seperti layar terbuka di laptopnya dan menampilkan 'pemandangan' dalam digivicenya.

"Hei Ryuu-san! Ternyata kita bisa saling bicara walau beda dunia ya? Ternyata kau sama dengan yang terlihat dalam game! Kupikir kau anak kecil berumur 10 tahun yang main game ini!" Kata Roadramon semangat sambil menghadap pada layar yang menampilkan Ryuuma dari dalam layar itu.

"Oi! Mau ngajak ribut ya!" Kata Ryuuma marah karena merasa dirinya diejek.

"Ryuu-san ternyata mirip dengan yang kita lihat di game, tapi pakaiannya beda." Kata Mametyramon mengamati.

"Hahaha! Kamar Boss berantakan! Hahaha!" Komentar Minotarumon yang melihat keadaan di kamar Ryuuma melalui layar itu.

"Baju Ryuu-san keren juga!" Komentar Roadramon pada Ryuuma yang sedang memakai kaos T-shirt berwarna dasar hitam bertuliskan NO MERCY warna kuning yang bermodel grafiti 3D dengan efek material besi atau metal beserta efek cipratan darah merah pada tulisannya, lalu pada ujung tangan, dan sekeliling leher kaos tersebut terdapat warna merah gelap yang sama dengan warna darah yang menjadi efek dalam gambar di kaos tersebut. Celananya tak kelihatan karena terhalang meja, mereka cuma bisa melihat Ryuuma sebatas kepala, tangan dan setengah dari badannya saja.

"Inilah yang mereka sebut 'selera orang brutal'" komentar Mametyramon tak memperhatikan munculnya beberapa tanda simpang tiga dikepala Ryuuma.

"Wow efek special! Boss, dari sini ada efek 'simpang tiga' dikepala boss!" Kata Minotarumon yang melihat Ryuuma dari layar tersebut. Ternyata teknologi zaman itu juga bisa menampilkan efek special yang sesuai dengan emosi seseorang yang tertampil dalam layar komputer, laptop, atau alat elektronik lainnya yang memiliki layar.

"WOOOOOOOOIIII! BISA DIAM TIDAK SIH RYUUMA! INI SUDAH JAM SETENGAH DUA BELAS!" Suara raksasa misterius muncul dari luar kamar Ryuuma, walaupun jauh tapi efeknya benar-benar menggoncangkan gendang telinga dan daerah disekitarnya(?)

"A-apa itu?! Sejak kapan ada monster di rumahmu Ryuuma?!" Tanya Roadramon agak panik dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar mendengar suara yang menggelegar dengan hebatnya itu.

"Ma-maaf kak!" Kata Ryuuma panik sekali, sekali lagi, Ryuuma si brutal yang berani mengahadapi digimon level Ultimate ini, SANGAT panik!

"Kakak?! Ryuu-san/Boss punya kakak?!" Pikir semua digimon dalam digivice Ryuuma. Tanpa peringatan Ryuuma menutup tab yang menampilkan digimon-digimonnya dan langsung mematikan laptopnya dengan tergesa-gesa dan panik.

"Bahkan Ryuuma panik, dunia ini memang luas ya..." Kata Roadramon kagum dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Time skip sampai keesokan harinya

"Yey! Akhirnya bisa online lagi!" Kata Ryuuma dengan keceriaan anak 10 tahun. Dia sedang berada tepat didepan temple of ruins yang barusan ditutup, sepertinya tidak bisa dimasuki player lagi.

"Hei, Ryuu-san! Kau tidak apa-apa setelah kejadian malam tadi?" Tanya Roadramon yang datang dari semak belukar.

"Tentu baik-baik saja! Ini sudah biasa dan terjadi tiap hari! dan kenapa kau keluar dari semak belukar? Bukannya kau didalam digivice?" Tanya Ryuuma yang melihat ke dalam digivicenya dan mendapati di dalam digivicenya tak ada digimon apapun.

"Dalam digivice sempit, jadi kami semua keluar karena bosan. Toilet juga tidak ada, jadi kami harus mencari toilet terdekat di hutan." Kata Roadramon sambil menunjuk salah satu toilet terdekat disana. Toilet yang dapat Ryuuma lihat ada sekitar 5 buah dengan ukuran dan ketinggian yang berbeda-beda, ada yang kecil, ada yang sangat besar tapi pendek, ada yang besar dan tinggi, ada yang sedang-sedang dengan tinggi normal, ukuran manusia juga ada. Tapi, yang lebih unik daripada ukuran toiletnya, ternyata dinding toiletnya transparan... Sekali lagi TRANSPARAN! (Lebay)

"Transparan?!" Pikir Ryuuma dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Anu... Kalau Ryuu-san pikir kenapa transparan, sebenarnya aman kok. Begitu terdetaksi ada manusia atau digimon yang masuk, secara otomatis dindingnya akan berubah warna dan menghilangkan ke-transparanannya 100 persen. Toiletnya biasanya transparan untuk memudahkan digimon dan manusia melihat toilet yang tersedia dan memilih yang nyaman dipakai." Roadramon menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar mengenai toilet.

"Hahaha! Gitu ya! Bikin kaget saja... (Dalam pikiran: hebat, cuma dalam game ini saja aku bisa melihat toilet yang ukurannya beda-beda...)" Kata dan pikir Ryuuma.

"Yang lain mana?" Tanya Ryuuma pada partnernya sambil celingak-celinguk mencari kedua digimon lainnya.

"Mametyramon pergi ke kota untuk melihat-lihat, Minotarumon baru saja menyusulnya sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Aku sedang latihan, latihanku memang rutin setiap hari karena dulunya aku lemah sekali." Kata Roadramon menerangkan kegiatan mereka semua.

"Lemah?! Padahal dia setauku salah satu digimon terkuat yang kutemui! Ternyata benar, hanya orang yang pernah merasakan kelemahan saja yang benar-benar bisa menjadi kuat..." Pikir Ryuuma

"Btw, Ryuu-san, apa kegiatan kita hari ini?" Tanya Roadramon yang sudah penasaran akan kegiatan selanjutnya.

"Pertama, kita pergi ke kota dan aku akan cari kerja." Kata Ryuuma menjelaskan.

"Kerja?" Tanya Roadramon bingung.

"Kau mungkin tak tau, tapi aku sudah lulus sekolah. Sekarang aku harus cari kerja untuk cari uang, dan kudengar kita bisa dapat uang asli dengan bekerja di digital world ini, itu salah satu alasan aku baru mulai main game ini saat lulus sekolah. Selama aku cari kerja, kau boleh melakukan kegiatan apapun. Maaf ya kalau hari ini aku tak bisa banyak menemanimu..." Kata Ryuuma.

"Yay! Kerja! Aku tau pekerjaan yang bagus! Biar kutunjukkan tempatnya Ryuu-san!" Kata Roadramon semangat dan lalu berlari ke arah kota.

"Oi! Tunggu!" Kata Ryuuma mengikuti Roadramon yang larinya tergolong cepat untuk diikuti manusia.

- Digital Town (Alpha) -

Digital Town (Alpha), tempat dimana para player pemula melakukan berbagai kegiatan, seperti battle di arena, menerima misi, kerja, beli item ataupun jual item, membentuk guild, kumpul-kumpul, ngobrol dan lain-lain. Jika dilihat dari jauh, sepertinya cuma kota kecil, tapi saat tiba disana, ternyata lebih luas dari yang diperkirakan dikarenakan ada juga fasilitas bawah tanah dan pulau yang melayang di langit yang merupakan bagian dari kota itu. Pulau diatas tanah adalah tempat dimana para pemula beraktivitas sedangkan di pulau bawah adalah tempat menerima misi rahasia yang hanya bisa didapat oleh pasukan rahasia yang dipilih melalui seleksi yang ketat. Sedangkan pulau yang melayang diatasnya adalah tempat para player level tinggi beraktivitas, bisa ditemuka misi tingkat tinggi dan fasilitas yang mewah disana, bahkan ada orang yang tinggal dalam digital world secara permanen di pulau itu. Di bagian bawah tanah juga bisa ditinggali para pasukan rahasia sebagai rumah mereka secara permanen selama mereka masih memegang janatan mereka sebagai pasukan rahasia. Tapi di permukaan tanah, sangat banyak yang tinggal secara permanen dikarenakan banyak apartemen yang cukup murah bagi mereka untuk dibayar.

"Disini Ryuu-san!" Kata Roadramon berdiri di depan sebuah gedung.

"Akhirnya berhenti! Kupikir aku bakal kehilangan jejakmu dikerumunan orang dan digimon tau!" Kata Ryuuma emosi pada Roadramon yang berlari tanpa memperhatikan apakah partnernya sempat mengikutinya atau tidak, untung Ryuuma terbiasa lari cepat selama 30 menit atau lebih.

"Maaf-maaf... Aku terlalu senang karena aku rasa aku dapat pekerjaan yang cocok untukmu dan dari dulu aku ingin mencobanya tapi tak bisa karena aku digimon liar." Kata Roadramon senang.

"Nah, disini aku bisa kerja apa?" Tanya Ryuuma penasaran, dia menebak pasti ada hubungannya dengan hunting digimon.

"Misi! Tapi misi-misinya tak ada hubungannya dengan story yang tersedia dalam game ini! Tapi misi-misi ini lebih populer daripada misi dalam story karena kita bisa dapat uang yang dapat digunakan dalam dunia manusia dan digimon! Dan banyak diantaranya misi untuk mengalahkan digimon atau player yang mengganggu kenyamanan player lain dan daerah sekitarnya! Asyik kan?! Bertarung sambil cari uang?!" Kata Roadramon menerangkan dengan semangat.

"Haha! Ini pekerjaan terbaik yang pernah kudengar! Ayo kita segera ambil misi!" Kata Ryuuma semangat sekali. Tak pernah disangkanya ia bisa melakukan pekerjaan yang sama dengan kegiatan favoritnya.

"Boss! Akhirnya ketemu juga!" Kata Minotarumon datang mendekati mereka dari kerumunan orang dan digimon, dan Mametyramon diatas kepala Minotarumon yang berbulu sehingga ia nyaris tak terlihat sama sekali.

"Minotarumon! Dan Mametyramon yang nyaris tak terlihat! Akhirnya datang juga!" Kata Ryuuma semangat, tapi Mametyramon sedikit tersinggung dikatai 'nyaris-tak-terlihat'.

"Boss! Cepat kalau mau ambil misi! Misi hari ini tinggal tersisa kurang dari 10 misi!" Kata Minotarumon panik, sebenarnya tadi dia mau ambil misi, tapi tak bisa jika manusia yang jadi tuannya tak ada bersamanya, jadi dia mencari Ryuuma, tapi saat ia melihat Ryuuma dari jauh, ia langsung mengejar Ryuuma sambil memanggilnya, tapi Ryuuma yang saat itu sedang konsentrasi mengejar Roadramon tak bisa mendengarnya.

"APA?!" Kata Ryuuma dan Roadramon bersamaan.

"Takkan kubiarkan orang lain mengambilnya terlebih dahulu!" Kata Ryuuma langsung masuk ke dalam toko itu.

"Dimana ambil misi?!" Tanya Ryuuma terburu-buru pada Datamon yang memberikan misi.

"Disana, tinggal satu yang ditempat tinggi sana..." Kata Datamon di counter pemberian misi menerangkan, tapi Ryuuma sudah pergi saat datamon menunjuk lokasi pengambilan misinya.

"Yang itu Ryuuma! Yang kertas hitam itu! Kata Roadramon dan langsung terbang dan mengangkat Ryuuma untuk mengambil misinya, karena cuma manusia yang bisa mengambil misinya. Ryuuma dan Roadramon terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah kertas misi itu. Tepat saat mereka nyaris berhasil menggapainya, ada orang lain yang menggapainya pada saat yang bersamaan pula. Ryuuma dan Roadramon kaget karena seingatnya mereka, tak ada orang lain dibelakang mereka, dan tidak ada digimon yang bisa terbang disekitar sana, seakan-akan, orang itu melompat dari permukaan tanah sampai di ketinggian itu. Tunggu, rasanya pernah ketemu orang ini...

"Damien?!" Kata Ryuuma kaget melihat siapa yang ditemuinya.

"Ketemu lagi, Ryuu-san." Kata Damien dengan tenang walau diketinggian 10 meter dari permukaan tanah.

"Gya! Lepas!" Roadramon tak sengaja melepaskan Ryuuma karena Ryuuma malah rebutan kertas misi itu tambah membebani Roadramon secara tiba-tiba sehingga pegangannya lepas. Sehingga kedua orang tersebut terjun bebas dari ketinggian 10 meter.

"Awas!" Minotarumon menangkap mereka dengan mudahnya menggunakan telapak tangannya yang besar.

"Apa mataku tidak salah lihat?! Orang ini... Meloncat dari atas tanah sampai ketinggian 10 meter?! Apa manusia bisa melakukannya?! " Pikir Mametyramon yang sempat melihat Damien benar-benar loncat dari permukaan tanah tanpa trik apapun.

"Maaf Ryuu-san, aku sangat butuh misi ini." Kata Damien yang masih menggenggam kertas misi itu tanpa membiarkan Ryuuma merebutnya.

"Maaf juga, karena aku butuh ini untuk melanjutkan hidup." Kata Ryuuma ga mau kalah.

"Menurut aturan game, kalau keadaannya seperti ini, kita harus tentukan siapa yang bisa mendapatkan misi ini melalui digimon battle." Kata Damien menerangkan.

"Disitu ada arena kalau mau dipakai, banyak juga yang menentukan 'siapa-akan-mengambil-misi-apa' dengan digimon battle." Kata Datamon yang ditempat pengambilan misi itu.

"Benar juga!" Kata Ryuuma semangat. Tanpa menghabiskan waktu, mereka menuju ke arena yang dimaksud.

"Cuma perasaanku saja, orang yang dipanggil Damien itu... Aku rasa dia merencanakan pertarungan ini... Tidak mungkin timingnya terlalu tepat saat tinggal satu misi yang tersisa tinggal kami dan dia saja yang datang... Tapi apa tujuannya..? Digimon battle? Masa sesederhana itu...?" Pikir Mametyramon mengamati.

"Tunggu dulu!" Kata Ryuuma tiba-tiba, padahal mereka sudah berada di posisi masing-masing dan Roadramon sudah di arena batu yang polos dan halus permukaannya, sedangkan Gaomon belum muncul sama sekali.

"Tadi, bagaimana kau bisa loncat 10 meter dari permukaan tanah?" Tanya Ryuuma penasaran. Damien malah facepalm mendengar pertanyaan Ryuuma.

"Kau yang meloncat beberapa meter untuk menonjok Minotarumon dan Chaosmon pasti sudah tau caranya. Anggap saja fungsi dalam game..." Kata Damien enteng.

"Iya ya! Ya sudah! Ayo battle!" Kata Ryuuma semangat dan lalu Damien mengeluarkan Gaomon dari digivicenya.

"Tidak ada fungsi game ini yang seperti itu! Selain mereka, aku tak pernah lihat orang lain loncat setinggi itu! Lagian kalau memang ada fungsi yang seperti itu dalam game ini, mestinya dikota tadi banyak yang lompat-lompat!" Pikir Mametyramon yang merasa Ryuuma terlalu gampang dibodohi. Ryuuma mengeluarkan digisoulnya dan menchargenya ke dalam digivicenya, tapi Roadramon tak berevolusi.

"Tunggu?! Kok aku tak bisa mengevolusikan Roadramon?! Apa ini aturan dalam perebutan misi?!" Tebak Ryuuma dalam kebingungannya.

"Benar, apa kau tak baca di beginner guide?" Tebak Damien.

"Tidak. Aku rasa, aku harus membacanya nanti." Jawab Ryuuma agak singkat. Tiba-tiba Banchouleomon digimon level Ultimate datang dari ujung arena.

"Aku akan jadi wasit pertarungan ini, kecurangan menggunakan hack atau cara lain yang tidak diperkenankan akan mendapat hukuman penjara 7 tahun atau ganti rugi 100.000.000 per digimon yang dipunyai, uang palsu hasil hack ataupun bukan, tidak akan diterima." Kata Banchouleomon itu dengan nada bicara ala orang-orang di pengadilan dan membuat keadaan sedikit awkward bagi yang mendengarnya, walau Damien sudah membacanya di beginners guide, tapi rasanya agak aneh jika didengarkan secara langsung. Sesaat Ryuuma sempat memikirkan keadaan dompet para Hacker yang memilih lolos dengan cara bayar ganti rugi.

"Mulai!" Banchouleomon tiba-tiba.

"Aku maju duluan!" Roadramon menerjang Gaomon menggunakan dengan kecepatan tinggi sangat tepat pada saat sinyal mulai dikatakan. Saat hampir menerjang Gaomon, Roadramon langsung menggunakan Dragon's Fang Breaker untuk mencungkil permukaan arena dengan cakarnya yang berapi dan melemparkan serpihan batu yang agak besar dari arena batu itu ke arah Gaomon. Gaomon menghindari batu-batu tersebut dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat. Tapi saat Gaomon sibuk menghindari batu-batu tersebut Roadramon menembakkan Dragon's Roar dengan jangkauan yang cukup luas dan membuat Gaomon tak akan sempat menghindar jika tidak melompat sehingga Gaomon akhirnya melompat tinggi ke atas untuk menghindari arus gelombang api yang membanjiri lantai arena dibawahnya.

"DRAGON'S FIRE BARRAGE!" Roadramon menembakkan bola-bola api besar pada Gaomon yang berada di udara tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Tak ada tanda-tanda Gaomon akan menghindar dari serangan itu karena ia berada di atas udara, tapi keadaan tidak seperti yang diperkirakan. Tepat saat bola api pertama menyentuh Gaomon, Gaomon langsung menjadikannya pijakan dan melompat ke bola api di depannya, lalu berpindah ke bola api berikutnya, dan berikutnya juga terus sampai ia melawati semua bola api itu dan pada saat ia berpijak pada bola api terakhir, ia meningkatkan kekuatan pijakannya sehingga ia melompat lebih kuat dan cepat ke arah Roadramon.

"Serangan begituan dihindari?! Apalagi dia diatas udara!" Pikir Roadramon kagum dengan gerakan Gaomon yang berani berpijak pada bola apinya yang bisa meledak, tapi Gaomon tidak kena ledakan itu karena ia berpindah sangat cepat dari bola api yang satu ke bola api lainnya.

"Tak ada waktu untuk kaget!" Kata Gaomon sambil menonjok Roadramon menggunakan tangan kirinya diperkuat dengan gaya gravitasi (karena ia meloncat dari atas ke bawah) dan kekuatan lompatannya yang ia perkuat saat di bola api terakhir tadi. Roadramon dengan sigap menghindar ke belakang dengan satu kali loncatan agak jauh karena arah serangan Gaomon yang lurus mudah dibaca.

BLAARRR! Arena itu hancur parah membentuk kawah berdiameter 3 meter dibagian yang ditonjok Gaomon dengan sangat kuat. Gaomon mencungkil sebagian tanah itu dengan tinjunya dan melemparkannya dengan sangat cepat pada Roadramon. Roadramon yang melompat ke belakang bahkan belum sempat menyentuh tanah sehingga ia tak bisa menghindari sebuah batu yang dilempar Gaomon dengan kecepatan tinggi dan saat ini sudah ada di depan wajahnya.

"DRAGON'S FIST" Roadramon menghantam batu yang tepat berada didepannya itu dengan tinju apinya dan menghancurkannya. Setelah Roadramon mengahancurkan batu tersebut, ia tak melihat Gaomon didepannya. Roadramon menoleh ke belakang, dugaannya Gaomon ada disitu, dan benar Gaomon ada disitu... Dengan wakizashi yang diarahkan ke punggung Roadramon yang sedang melompat ke belakang...

"GAWAT! Bisa mati!" Pikir Roadramon yang menyadari posisinya yang sedang meloncat kebelakang ke arah wakizashi yang mata pedangnya tak disarungkan.

"DRAGON'S ROAR!" Dengan panik Roadramon menembakkan api ke samping dan melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah semburan apinya untuk menghindarkan dirinya dari tusukan wakizashi yang dipengang Gaomon. Roadramon berhasil menghindari tusukan maut Gaomon yang jika kena maka kemungkinan untuk mati sangat besar karena tenaga Gaomon untuk menebas dan menusuk pastilah sangat kuat mengingat ia menonjok lantai batu sampai membentuk kawah berdiameter 3 meter.

"Silent Kill..." Bisik Gaomon dan dalam sekejap, Gaomon menghilang total. Roadramon tak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Gaomon di depan, belakang, kiri, kanan, atas, ataupun bawah. Tak ada tanda-tanda suara apapun seakan memang ia tak ada disitu.

"Dibelakangmu!" Ryuuma memperingatkan Roadramon yang tak sempat melihat Gaomon dimanapun. Roadramon langsung mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang untuk menghindari Gaomon yang 'katanya' ada dibelakangnya. Tapi sebelum ia dapat terbang tiga meter dari atas permukaan tanah, Roadramon mendapat Dua tusukan telak dipunggungnya yang menembus sampai kedepan oleh dua buah wakizashi yang ada di tangan kiri dan kanan Gaomon.

"AKH!" Roadramon kesakitan dengan tusukan itu. Gaomon tanpa rasa simpati apapun melanjutkan dari tusukan langsung ke tebasan kekiri dan tebasan wakizashi yang satunya kesebelah kanan sehingga Roadramon terbelah dua.

"Pertarungan selesai! Pemenangnya Gaomon!" Banchouleomon mengumumkan. Roadramon dan Gaomon secara otomatis kembali berdiri di tempat masing-masing sebelum battle dimulai, untungnya karena ini cuma pertarungan rebutan misi, maka Roadramon pulih tanpa luka sama sekali, bahkan tubuhnya tersambung, begitu juga dengan Gaomon, luka bakar di kakinya karena menginjak bola api hilang tak berbekas.

"Ku-kuat sekali..." Kata Roadramon sambil jatuh lemas ke lantai karena agak shock mengalami pengalaman 'terbunuh-tapi-tidak-mati' untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kalian hebat sekali!" Kata Ryuuma kagum sambil memasukkan Roadramon yang kelelahan dalam digivicenya.

"Kalau semua tamer disini sekuat kalian, aku merasa jadi sangat lemah... Tapi akan kubuat Roadramon dan yang lainnya lebih kuat daripada sekarang sampai tak ada yang sanggup membunuh mereka!" Kata Ryuuma semangat sama sekali tak membiarkan dirinya atau digimon-digimonnya merasa takut menyaksikan pertarungan barusan

"Ryuu-san, kau termasuk salah satu tamer terbaik yang kutemui, kalau tidak, tak mungkin aku membiarkanmu melawan Chaos Hacker waktu itu. Dan memang benar kata Chaos Hacker itu, disini sebagian besar otaku atau gamer biasa. Dari seluruh orang yang kutemui, cuma kau yang berani menyerang digimon dengan tanganmu sendiri." Kata Damien berjalan mendekati Ryuuma.

"Misi yang kita perebutkan ini, kau saja yang ambil." Kata Damien memberikan selebaran misi itu pada Ryuuma.

"Tak usah! Aku yang kalah, jadi kau yang lebih pantas menerima misi itu." Kata Ryuuma menolak.

"Perebutan misi ini memang diadakan untuk memilih siapa yang lebih pantas menerima misi itu sehingga kemungkinan kematian dalam misi bisa diperkecil, dengan kemampuanmu dan digimon-digimon yang bersamamu, ini bukan masalah besar. Lagian, digimonmu lebih banyak dariku, butuh biaya yang besar untuk makanan mereka." Kata Damien berusaha memberikan selebaran misi itu pada Ryuuma.

"...ok, terimakasih sekali. Lain kali aku akan membantumu sebisaku." Kata Ryuuma sambil menerima kertas misi itu.

"Lagian masih ada banyak misi disini." Damien menunjukkan tempat sampah di dekat pintu masuk yang penuh dengan kertas misi.

"Se-sebanyak itu?!" Pikir Ryuuma, Mametyramon dan Minotarumon yang masih berada diluar digivice.

"Ini misi buangan. Umurnya sudah lebih dari deadlinenya sehingga tak ada yang tau apakah misi itu masih benar-benar belum selesai atau tidak. Biasanya misi-misi seperti itu adalah misi yang sangat merepotkan tapi bayarannya tidak banyak. Tapi dengan penyelidikan sendiri, kita bisa tau apakah misi ini memang bisa dijalankan atau tidak." Kata Damien menerangkan sambil mengambil kertas misi yang ada dengan acak lalu pergi keluar dari tempat itu.

...

...

... (Hening sesaat)

"Kalau pada akhirnya dia malah mengambil misi dari tempat sampah itu, buat apa rebutan misi denganku...? Jangan-jangan, dia mencari alasan untuk melakukan digimon battle untuk melihat kekuatan Roadramon? Yah, bagaimanapun, dia agak terlalu baik memberikan misi satu-satunya padaku. Atau mungkin dia sudah menyimpan misi lain? Entahlah..." Pikir Ryuuma baru kepikiran.

"Ryuuma! Ayo kita selesaikan misi itu! Lalu aku akan semakin kuat dan berikutnya aku yang akan mengalahkannya!" Kata Roadramon emosi karena kalah.

"Ok ok! Aku juga tidak suka kalah begitu saja!" Kata Ryuuma membara untuk melakukan misi dan pertarungan selanjutnya.

"Gawat, aku lupa memberitaukannya soal Chaos Hacker itu..." Pikir Ryuuma menyesal dengan kelupaannya

A/N: segini dulu ceritanya! Bagi yang kepikiran bagaimana Gaomon (custom) bisa ikut pertarungan padahal ia memiliki custom data? Jawabannya adalah karena Damien memasukkan data itu dalam Gaomon dengan izin bersyarat dari pihak berwewenang sehingga custom data tak terhitung sebagai hack.


	8. N&A&H 1: Execution of Digi-Witch

Digimon Crimson Online

Ch 6: Noob, Admin, and Hacker Part 1: Execution of Digi-Witch

A/N: akhirnya update lagi :D. Yay! Ada satu review (saat chapter ini dipublish)!Lanjut ceritanya saja! Btw terimakasih kepada feigun yang bilang cerita ini keren dan terkhusus pada darktamer123 yang memberikan profil lebih lengkap dari Chaos Hacker! Aku bisa bingung dengan sikap Raito jika anda tak memberi profil lebih lengkapnya! Yang ingin tau profil lebih lengkapnya Raito Narukami a.k.a Chaos Hacker, silahkan lihat dibagian reviewer cerita ini ya :D.

Lanjut!

Misi: Execution of Digi-Witch

Level: B

Requirements: party mission, level 30 party or above.

Expired: 04-04-20XX

Reward: 44.000.000 dan 13000 mission point.

Description: eksekusi hacker sadis yang dikenal dengan sebutan Digi-Witch. Orang ini melakukan tindak kesadisan pada manusia dan digimon, dia merekam dan mengupload video kesadisannya sendiri di situs Yay!tube (jika ingin melihatnya hati-hati, tak ada adegan sadis yang disensor). Setelah beberapa bulan melakukan perekaman adegan sadis itu, namanya jadi terkenal dikalangan kriminal dan kontrak kerjasama mulai berdatangan padanya. Kriminal biasa sampai para mafia yang menjalankan bisnisnya di dunia manusia dan digimon ingin bekerja sama dengannya. Eksekusi dia sesegera mungkin, orang ini kriminal kelas B yang berpotensi menjadi kelas A dalam waktu beberapa bulan kedepan, sekedar informasi, sejak video pertamanya di upload, orang-orang yang melihat videonya mengatakan bahwa di setiap videonya ia berpasangan dengan digimon yang berbeda-beda sehingga tak ada yang tau jelas siapa partnernya. Kemungkinan dia memiliki digimon dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak atau hanya sekedar memanfaatkan mereka sementara mengingat jumlah digimon yang bisa dimiliki seorang player hanya 10 digimon saja. Pihak keamanan macam Admin atau polisi digital yang mencoba mengejarnya, tanpa terkecuali berakhir menggenaskan.

(A/N: level misi adalah SSS-G, yang termudah adalah misi level G yang biasanya dimainkan para pemula, yang tersulit untuk 'kalangan bawah' adalah misi kelas A. Misi kelas S adalah misi yang dilakukan para penghuni 'dunia langit' atau pulau-pulau yang mengapung diatas Digital Town (Alpha). Misi kelas SS adalah misi yang hanya bisa dilakukan para pasukan rahasia dari 'dunia bayangan' atau lokasi yang berada di bawah Digital Town (Alpha). Yang terakhir adalah misi kelas SSS, yang bisa melakukannya hanya team yang kemampuannya sekelas dengan Royal Knight atau Royal Knight itu sendiri. Misi ini sangat jarang terjadi, hanya terjadi beberapa tahun sekali karena misi ini menyangkut nasib kedua dunia (dunia manusia dan digimon) lebih baik diselesaikan dalam kelompok atau bahkan dengan aliansi antar guild, tak bisa dengan personal karena terlalu berbahaya.

"Syarat tak terpenuhi (T_T)... Padahal Damien sudah mau berbaik hati memberikannya, tapi tak bisa..." Pikir Ryuuma memandang kertas misi didepannya dengan kekosongan batin (lebay).

"Kita bisa mengajak player level tinggi untuk menyelesaikannya bersama, cara hitung party level itu cuma mentotalkan jumlah level dari setiap player dalam party dan membagi totalnya dengan jumlah anggotanya. Bisa juga mengambil misi buangan, atau menunggu sampai besok untuk mengambil misi yang lain, diupdate setiap hari kok." Kata Roadramon menjelaskan peraturan pengambilan misi yang sudah lama dipelajarinya sejak ia tertarik menyelesaikan misi-misi berbahaya.

"(Mengecek profil Ryuuma) level Ryuu-san itu 8 (dihitung dari jumlah 'mision point' yang didapatkan, poin juga bisa didapat dari mengalahkan digimon), artinya butuh player level 52...(Supaya total lv 60 (8+52), lalu dibagi 2, hasilnya 30) Mana ada player selevel itu disini... Adanya di Dunia Langit sana..." Kata Mametyramon sambil menghela nafas putus asa.

"Bisa aku lihat profilku?" Tanya Ryuuma pada Mametyramon.

"Nih." Mametyramon melempar digivice Ryuuma (yang entah kapan dipegangnya) pada Ryuuma. Profil Ryuuma sebagai Tamer tertampil dalam layar digivice itu.

Name: Shirai Ryuuma

LV: 8

Alliance: Netral

Guild: -

Job: - Freeloader (pengembara) (LV 0)

VIP: No

"Freeloader?! Sejak kapan aku jadi pengembara?!" Kata Ryuuma gak terima.

"Kalau belum masuk Guild, job yang tersedia memang cuma Freeloader saja. Sebagai Freeloader, pekerjaan Ryuu-san cuma perlu menyelesaikan misi-misi aja." Kata Roadramon.

"Kukira mengembara beneran..." Kata Ryuuma salah sangka.

"Kalau begitu, misi ini akan kuserahkan pada player level tinggi yang sanggup menyelesaikannya." Kata Ryuuma pada teman-teman digimonnya.

"Tunggu Ryuu-san, aku tau levelmu tidak cukup untuk mengambil misi ini, tapi memangnya kau bisa membiarkan hacker sadis lepas begitu saja?!" Kata Roadramon agak memaksa Ryuuma untuk berpikir ulang akan keputusannya itu.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa membiarkannya?! Justru karena aku tak bisa melepaskannya, aku harus memberikan misi ini pada player yang sanggup menghadapinya! Kita yang saat ini cuma akan jadi penghalang jika ikut pergi." Kata Ryuuma dengan tegas agar Roadramon yang (menurutnya) bodoh sekalipun bisa langsung mengerti.

"... Aku tak suka mengakuinya, tapi aku mengerti..." Kata Roadramon. Perkataan Ryuuma barusan agak menyakitkan di bagian 'penghalang', tapi itu kenyataan yang sudah terbuktikan dari pertarungan sebelumnya.

"Mu..mungkin aku sedikit menyinggungnya.." Pikir Ryuuma saat melihat perubahan mood Roadramon yang sangat cepat. Ryuuma malah merasa sedikit bersalah, mungkin memang salah jika menganggap diri sendiri sebagai 'beban' bagi orang lain, karena jika seseorang berpikir bahwa dirinya adalah beban, maka secara sadar/tidak sadar, orang itu benar-benar akan menjadi beban.

"Aku berubah pikiran... Kita cari player level tinggi dan selesaikan bersama. Lagian, player lain tak berminat mengambil misi ini, kalau bukan kita, siapa lagi yang akan melakukannya?" Kata Ryuuma dengan semangat biasanya.

"Entahlah, mungkin saja yang tersisa cuma orang-orang pengecut, hahaha!" Tawa Minotarumon memandang rendah tamer lain, sikapnya memang harus diperbaiki.

"Yang mau melakukannya mungkin kehilangan minat saat melihat video sadisnya... Artinya.. Yang tersisa dan mau melakukannya mungkin cuma orang-orang pemberani atau yang kurang informsi... Contohnya, yang barusan ketawa." Kata Mametyramon

"Apa?!" Marah Minotarumon mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud si dinosaurus bulat itu.

"... (O_O)" Roadramon cuma bisa terkejut melihat perubahan mood yang sangat cepat disekitar mereka. Padahal Ryuuma cuma mengatakan sepatah kalimat biasa. Mungkin saja mereka bisa semudah itu merasa beban terangkat karena mereka percaya Ryuuma, padahal baru bertemu kemarin.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita buka registrasi Party sekarang!" Kata Ryuuma semangat sambil membuka registrasi partynya. Ryuuma mengaktifkan party menggunakan salah satu icon di digivicenya yang bertuliskan 'party' dan sebuah layar digital berukuran 2x1,5 m muncul di atas mereka, tertulis dalam papan itu 'enter the text here'.

"Baiknya tulis apa ya?" Pikir Ryuuma.

"Kalahkan Digi-Witch, Rookie Hacker yang terkenal, kupikir baiknya begitu." Kata seseorang tiba-tiba datang mendekati Ryuuma dkk. Player itu sedikit lebih pendek dari Ryuuma, tapi rambut jabrik putihnya agak menyamarkan tingginya sehingga dari jauh tidak terlalu kentara perbedaan tingginya.

"Mau masuk?! Silakan! Tersedia masih tersedia 3 tempat (max 4 orang)! Ternyata kau sudah tau misi kita ya!? :)" kata Ryuuma dengan semangat membara. Lalu Ryuuma melihat display name player tersebut...

"CH?!" Kata Ryuuma dengan kaget sambil menyingkat sebutan Chaos Hacker.

"Baru sadar? Jangan kasih tau yang lain! Yang bisa lihat display-nameku cuma kau, admin itu, dan beberapa hacker lain yang pernah bertarung denganku..." Bisik Chaos Hacker yang... Yang kita sebut saja Raito.

"Kenapa aku? Aku bisa mengerti kalau Damien kau izinkan melihat namamu, tapi kalau aku? Memangnya aku siapa sampai kau mau saja memperlihatkan namamu pada noob sepertiku?" Tanya Ryuuma bingung karena rasanya ga ada hal besar di antara mereka selain pertarungan yang tak jelas hasilnya karena Damien berhasil menyergap Raito dengan cara yang masih belum diketahuinya.

"Karena kau tidak hanya 'cukup' berani melawanku, tapi juga sebagai sedikit 'penghormatan' sebagai salah seorang yang dihargai oleh seseorang dari sedikit orang yang kuhargai." Kata Raito dengan nada yang santai banget, senyum ramah juga malahan.

"Dihargai... Siapa?" Kata Ryuuma tak sempat mengikuti kata-kata Raito dibagian terakhir-terakhirnya.

"Sudahlah, aku malas bicara berulang-ulang, btw, kau mau melakukan misi ini kan? Kalau boleh kutanya, bagaimana kau bisa mengambil misi level yang terlalu tinggi untuk dimainkan player selevelmu?" Tanya Raito penasaran.

"Rebutan misi, sama Damien, aku kalah tapi misinya dia berikan padaku." Jelas Ryuuma jujur seratus persen.

"Aneh... Player level rendah tak bisa mengambil misi di tingkat ini... Admin itu bilang, ia baru saja menjadi player kemarin, jadi tidak mungkin jika dia mencapai level 30 hari ini dan mengambil misi ini. Tapi ada aturan yang memperbolehkan memberikan misi pada player level rendah jika misi itu sudah dipegang oleh player yang levelnya mencukupi, biasanya hal ini dilakukan dengan izin dari pihak yang berwewenang. Artinya, ada seorang atau sekelompok player bukan NPC yang memberikan misi ini pada Admin itu, lalu saat perebutan misi... Admin itu menukar misi yang mereka perebutkan dengan misi tingkat tinggi ini dan memberikannya pada orang bernama Ryuuma ini tanpa sepengetahuannya... Jadi memang admin itu berharap sedikit banyak pada orang ini..." Pikir Raito panjang sekali untuk dibaca sehingga mungkin saja ada readers yang nge-skip dialog barusan, padahal dialog barusan penting untuk jalan cerita.

"Ting!" Pesan terkirim dari digivice Ryuuma.

"? Itu pesan apa?" Tanya Raito menduga-duga mungkin saja itu pesan...

"Disini ada Chaos Hacker. Begitu pesanku pada Damien." Kata Ryuuma terang-terangan.

"(o-o)Tu-tunggu! Aku ke sini mau membantu! Bisa dilupakan dulu masalah itu dulu?!" Kata Chaos Hacker siap-siap akan lari dari sana sambil pasang tampang 'aku-tak-berniat-cari-masalah-kok!'

Pong! Pesan masuk.

Pengirim: ******

Pesan: tahan dia disitu! Aku akan segera datang!

"Dia akan datang sebentar lagi... Beneran mau bantu? dan apa untungnya juga bagimu kalau kau membantu?" Kata Ryuuma kurang percaya.

"Iya! Iya! nanti pertanyaanmu kujawab! Cepat batalkan kedatangan admin itu!" Kata Raito terburu-buru.

"Ok ok." Kata Ryuuma, lalu ia menulis pesan:

Kepada: ******

Pesan: bisa tunda dulu penangkapannya? Ia mau membantu menghadapi hacker lain, bantuannya sangat dibutuhkan.

Lalu Ryuuma mengklik tombol 'send' di kiri bawah (author ga tampilin di pesannya, tapi yang pasti ada) untuk mengirim pesan tersebut.

"Kita pergi ke tempat lain dulu, mungkin saja dia mengabaikan pesan ini dan tetap datang." Kata Ryuuma mulai berlari dari situ dan diikuti Raito, Roadramon dkk masuk kembali ke dalam digivice. Mereka berlari ke tempat bernama Moonlight Island, tempat dimana dunia selalu malam dan diterangi cahaya bulan purnama yang sangat besar dan langitnya penuh bintang yang indah. Sebuah tempat yang sangat terkenal dikalangan player untuk melakukan aktifitas dimalam hari semacam 'party' atau sekedar hangout, dan banyak kegiatan yang hanya diketahui orang dewasa, ataupun kegiatan yang hanya di ketahui anak kecil(?). Kegiatan apakah itu? Lelang Google yang menjadi trend dikalangan anak-anak (plak!) Bahkan uang yang dipegang oleh anak-anak disana hanya mereka yang tau cara mendapatkannya(!?) Gimana cara mereka mendapatkannya? Nyopet bisa, korupsi bisa, kerja bisa, diberi bisa, memberi juga bisa...(PLAK!...LAk!...Lak!...lak... (gema of lebayness)).

"Hah...hah..., Se-sekarang kita berhenti sesaat dan sembunyi, a-aku akan menghack requirements dari misi ini..." Kata Raito dengan napas yang sedikit terengah-engah karena berlari sekuat tenaga dari kota sampai terminal, dilanjutkan dengan saat turun dari terminal berlari lagi ke Moonlight City yang berada dalam Moonlight Island.

"Kenapa tadi tidak naik Chaosmon saja? Kan dia bisa terbang."Tanya Ryuuma penasaran dan agak kelelahan tapi tidak secapek Raito karena sesuatu semacam berlari lari memang bidangnya.

"Bodoh... Sudah jelas pasti kita akan terlihat oleh Admin itu kalau kita terbang! Lebih mudah kalau membaur dengan orang lain... Karena banyak orang yang memiliki digimon kembar...(Beberapa Chaosmon, Dukemon, Examon, Wargreymon, Belphemon, dll yang dimiliki player level tinggi yang main DCO mendekati 24 jam sehari)" Kata Raito masih sedikit terengah-engah.

"Aku tak memperhitungkannya." Kata Ryuuma menyadari kebodohannya sendiri. Untung saja Raito yang santai bisa lebih perhitungan daripadanya di saat mendesak, hacker memang harus begitu kalau mau lolos dari kejaran pihak keamanan.

"Kita sembunyi dulu disana." Kata Raito berjalan ke salah satu pertokoan yang ada. Ryuuma melihat baik-baik nama tokonya dan mendapati nama toko itu adalah Tie and Chair. Terpampang didepan toko itu nama pemilik tokonya adalah IhGajeE eN AlAy berkewarganegaraan Indonesia. Entah mengapa, saat membaca papan nama besar bertuliskan 'Tie and Chair' Ryuuma jadi illfeel dan mau muntah. Karena saat masuk ke Game DCO, entah mengapa ia jadi mengerti bahasa Indonesia hanya pada saat main game saja, biasanya dia bicara bahasa jepang. sebaliknya, Roadramon dkk yang biasanya bicara bahasa Indonesia dalam game, jadi mengerti bahasa Jepang hanya pada saat bicara dengan Ryuuma di dunia manusia dari dalam laptop Ryuuma. Mungkin saja Creator DCO yang memakai nama kode Ginryuumaru itu orang Indo maniak anime sehingga dalam game ini semua player diatur supaya bisa bicara Indo dan menulis Indo.

"Ryuu-san, kau mual?" Tanya Roadramon sedikit khawatir dari dalam digivice. Roadramon pikir itu efek samping dari sesuatu yang disebutnya 'Shout of the End' yang didengarnya tadi malam di kamar Ryuuma. Setelah mendengarnya Roadramon mimpi buruk (mimpi dipenggal pakai Guillotine(!) Oleh Chaos Hacker) dan terbangun tengah malam, pusing-pusing, mual-mual, muntah-muntah,dll yang menyebabkan dunia dalam digivice Ryuuma kotor karena Roadramon muntah tanpa sempat pergi ke toilet terlebih dahulu. Sialnya lagi, malah tak bisa tidur sampai pagi karena bau muntahnya yang memenuhi ruangan. kedua teman sekamarnya malah bernasib sama sampai pagi. Mungkin Ryuuma juga mengalaminya walau tadi pagi Ryuuma bilang 'baik-baik saja'.

"Iya... Cuma sedikit mual (-_-)" jawab Ryuuma pada partnernya dengan ekspresi wajah yang seakan mau muntah dimana saja dan kapan saja.

"Aku turut bersimpati." Kata Roadramon salah sangka sehingga ga nyambung.

"Kalau aku sendiri malah lebih bersimpati pada sopan santun orang indonesia. Kalau aku, takkan pernah memberikan nama pada tokoku sendiri yang kalau dibaca malah mirip dengan sesuatu yang mengapung-apung di toilet pada saat orang sedang mencret. (Seluruh mata orang Indo tertuju pada Ryuuma dengan death glare yang pada akhirnya hanya diabaikan Ryuuma layaknya para readers mengabaikan fic ini)."perkataan Ryuuma malah tambah membuat dirinya mual sendiri.

"Hacking selesai." Kata Raito di depan laptopnya. (Ga jadi masuk toko saat melihat Ryuuma hampir muntah, cuma berdiri didepan toko saja.)

"Cepatnya! (O_O). Apa tidak berbahaya kau bicara soal hacking di tempat ramai begini?" kata dan tanya Ryuuma yang baru pertama kali lihat hacker yang menghacking.

"Ga apa, ga apa, aman kok. Pembicaraan party tak bisa didengar player lain dan aku juga sudah meng-hack pc-ku supaya saat meng-hack kelihatannya sedang main game di laptop, jadi sangat aman. Pengecualian kalau ada orang yang bisa baca gerak bibir bisa gawat." Kata Raito santai.

"Kupikir kau juga bisa menghack gerakan bibir playermu?" Tanya Ryuuma jadi penasaran.

"Bisa sih bisa, tapi kalau ada yang baca gerakan bibir playerku dan player lawan bicaraku lalu mendapati pembicaraannya tidak nyambung, aku malah dicurigai sebagai hacker. Dulu itu pernah terjadi satu kali." Kata Raito menerangkan dengan jujur.

"Oi oi! Kenapa kau yang hacker malah semudah itu membocorkan informasi seperti itu pada kami yang berteman dengan admin?!" Tanya Roadramon teriak-teriak dari dalam digivice.

"Jangan teriak tiba-tiba!" Kata Ryuuma yang kali ini teriak-teriak kekagetan pada suara Roadramon yang muncul disaat yang tidak disangkanya.

"Mau tau kenapa? Karena kalian takkan bisa menangkapku :p" kata Raito santai dengan emoticon yang santai juga.

"Kau ngejek ya?!" Roadramon malah panas sendiri.

"Iya :D" jawab Raito terlalu jujur.

"Grrrr!" Roadramon tambah marah dalam digivice dan mau melompat keluar, tapi ditahan Minotarumon dengan mudahnya (diinjak, kecuali kepala Roadramon karena ada tanduknya)

"lepaskan!" marah Roadramon yang pada akhirnya hanya diabaikan mereka.

"Maaf-maaf, mungkin saja dia jadi cepat marah karena baru-baru ini kalah dari Gaomon..." Kata Ryuuma minta maaf dengan sopan.

"Gaomonnya si admin itu?" Tanya Raito menduga-duga.

"Iya, kok tau?" Kata Ryuuma yang lupa bahwa ia sudah pernah bilang pada Raito bahwa ia dan Roadramon kalah dari Damien dan Gaomon dalam perebutan misi.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang sudah kalah dalam rebutan misi sama admin itu." Kata Raito mengingatkan.

"Oh iya ya." Kata Ryuuma baru ingat setelah diingatkan.

"Back to topic, level requirements dalam misi ini sudah kuturunkan sampai level 1, jadi kita bisa mengerjakannya, dengan syarat hadiah dan poinnya tak bisa diterima, dan misi ini dianggap tak pernah diselesaikan." Kata Raito menjelaskan.

"Apa?! jadi pada akhirnya ini cuma pekerjaan sukarela...?" Tanya Ryuuma malah ga puas walaupun misinya bisa diambil, karena pada akhirnya malah jadi pekerjaan sukarela.

"Karena kalau ada yang menyadari keanehan pc-mu yang levelnya tiba-tiba meningkat drastis saat menyelesaikan misi ini, kau akan dicurigai sebagai hacker atau punya hubungan dengan hacker. Lagian, kau berteman dengan admin itu kan? Bisa bahaya kalau lain kali ia menyadari peningkatan levelmu yang sangat mendadak." Kata Raito menjelaskan.

"Dia kan yang memberi misi ini padaku, masa dia bakal bingung? Lagian aku sudah bilang padanya kalau kau yang hacker akan membantuku dalam misi kali ini." Kata Ryuuma menjelaskan.

"... Tunggu..." Kata Raito tiba-tiba diam dan berpikir seakan baru menyadari sesuatu yang seharusnya disadarinya dari tadi.

"Kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba jadi serius?" Tanya Ryuuma yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Raito yang biasanya santai jadi serius.

"Memang player level rendah bisa mengerjakan misi level tinggi jika diberikan, tapi persyaratan untuk mengerjakan misi itu adalah... Harus membuat party dengan isi 4 orang, tak bisa kurang. Wajar jika Admin itu berharap Ryuu-san mengerjakannya dalam party 4 orang. Walaupun pada akhirnya cuma kami berdua yang mengerjakan misi ini sehingga aku harus menghack requirementsnya agar 2 orang sudah cukup untuk mengerjakannya. Tapi andaikan saja berempat... Mengingat level Ryuu-san masih serendah ini... Lalu mengingat banyak yang takut pada Digi-Witch itu karena video kesadisannya dan kontrak kerja sama dengan kriminal lain... Tidak sembarang player bakal berani mengerjakan misi ini jika Ryuuma yang levelnya rendah jadi leader dalam misi ini. Jika diperhitungkan juga kepercayaan admin itu padanya dan tak mungkin membiarkannya mati begitu saja... Dan sedikit rasa penghargaanku padanya... Jadi artinya..." Raito memperhitungkan beberapa hal dalam kepalanya.

"Hei? Raito? Raito!" Ryuuma memanggil Raito yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"CHAOS HACKER!" Kali ini Ryuuma teriak tepat ditelinganya sekeras mungkin.

"WA! Apa?! Ada apa?!" Raito kaget sendiri kaya orang baru bangun tidur saat diteriaki.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berkhayal sendiri?! Kalau aku pihak keamanan kau pasti sudah tertangkap dari tadi!" Kata Ryuuma memperingati. Memang mengkhayal bukan kebiasaan yang baik untuk hacker jika ia berada di jalanan ramai.

"Begini Ryuu-san, setelah beberapa perhitungan, ada kemungkinan bahwa..."

"Bahwa apa?" Potong Ryuuma terlalu penasaran.

"...Aku membantumu dalam misi ini... Sudah direncanakan admin itu..." Kata Raito yang menyadari sesuatu yang harusnya sudah jelas dari awal.

A/N: sekian dan review please!


	9. N&A&H 2: Messege as Declaration of War

Digimon Crimson Online

Ch 7: Noob, Admin, and Hacker Part 2: Messege as Declaration of War

A/N: update lagi! Thx bagi semua yang membacanya! Termasuk pada yang tidak review (dan memang chapter sebelumnya ga ada yang review), dan yang pakai google translate untuk baca fic ini! Di chapter ini, sepertinya ratingnya M untuk kekerasan, jalan ceritanya akan lebih berat, dalam, dan serius mulai dari chapter ini. Genre humornya untuk sementara akan berubah jadi mystery, drama, dan friendship. Sebenarnya genre dari fic ini banyak, yaitu: adventure, fantasy, humor, friendship, drama, mystery, hurt/comfort, parody, dan masih banyak lagi, tapi bisa dipastikan genre romance-nya sangat sedikit dan mungkin hanya dipakai disaat-saat penting saja, buktinya female protagonistnya aja belum muncul.

Lanjut!

...

...

... (Hening sesaat)...

"Direncanakan? Yah... Aku tak terlalu kaget kalau itu benar. Dalam perebutan misi saat itu, rasanya juga terlalu kebetulan tinggal satu misi yang tersisa. Misi ini, walau sangat berbahaya, pasti minimal ada beberapa orang yang masih mau melawannya dalam party..." Komentar Ryuuma pada analisa Raito.

"Haha... Ternyata kau sedikit lebih pintar dari yang kukira. Kupikir kau terlalu mengabaikan situasi disekelilingmu dan bergerak mengikuti arus saja." Kata Raito sedikit tertawa diikuti dengan munculnya 'simpang tiga' diatas kepala Ryuuma, menandakan emosinya meninggi, tapi Ryuuma berusaha menahan emosinya dulu, misi kali ini harus diselesaikan dulu sebelum melampiaskan amarahnya pada hal lain.

"Sudahlah... jika memang direncanakan, kira-kira apa lanjutan dari rencana itu? Kalau kita tau rencananya, kita akan lebih mudah bergerak juga kan?" Tanya Ryuuma tak keberatan dimanfaatkan dalam rencana Damien jika itu bisa membantunya melawan hacker, tapi Ryuuma lupa bahwa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini juga hacker.

"Mungkin... Di lokasi lawan kita, pihak ketiga akan datang membantu, atau admin itu sendiri akan membantu kita... Atau keduanya juga bisa terjadi." Kata Raito menebak-nebak.

"Bukannya lebih mudah kalau dari awal dia langsung memanggil kita dalam party untuk langsung pergi bersama?" Tanya Ryuuma kebingungan.

"Mana mungkin admin ngajak hacker nge-party? Bisa-bisa dia dipecat." Kata Raito menerangkan. Ryuuma cuma mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Tapi, kalau harus kujelaskan dengan lengkap, bisa dikatakan, jika ia mengajakmu party, maka kemungkinan aku akan membantumu bisa dihilangkan karena aku takkan mendekati kalian berdua yang terobsesi mengejar hacker (karena tak ingin buat keributan, bukan karena takut ditangkap). Karena itu, daripada ber-party denganmu, dia memberimu misi ini dan membiarkanmu memilih sendiri apakah kau akan maju melawan hacker itu, atau mundur karena takut atau belum siap..."

"SIAPA BILANG AKU TAKUT!" Ryuuma terlalu cepat panas mendengar kata 'mundur karena takut' dan tanpa sengaja malah memotong perkataan Raito ditengah jalan.

"Bisa jangan teriak? Gendang telingaku mau pecah..." Kata Raito santai walau gendang telinganya sudah diambang perbatasan dunia (lebay, hilangkan saja kata per- didepan perbatasan dan hilangkan juga kata dunia).

"Maaf! Maaf kelepasan!" Kata Ryuuma memohon maaf dengan (tidak) sopan.

"Ku lanjutkan dulu perkataanku agar kau mengerti... Dia membiarkanmu sendiri dan mencari party yang takkan pernah kau dapatkan dikarenakan kebanyakan orang disini cuma otaku atau gamers biasa yang sudah terlanjur takut pada Digi-Witch, atau orang dewasa yang menjalankan bisnis di dunia ini yang tidak mau berurusan dengan Digi-Witch yang kemungkinan besar melakukan kontrak kerja sama dengan mafia atau semacamnya. Jadi... Dia memancingku yang juga hacker untuk membantumu melawan hacker untuk menyeimbangkan kemampuan perlawanan kita dengan mereka. Sayangnya, aku tidak tau bagaimana cara ia mengetahui bahwa aku berencana menemuimu dalam waktu dekat ini." Jelas Raito panjang lebar kali tinggi sama dengan rumus volume balok (ga nyambung)

"...?(+_+)?..." Ryuuma pasang tampang bingung karena tak bisa mengikuti penjelasan Raito, padahal cukup simpel. Saat Raito melihat ekspresi Ryuuma, ia langsung tau bahwa Ryuuma tak memahami perkataannya.

"Ternyata memang sebodoh yang kuduga..." Kata Raito terang-terangan, tak peduli pada 'raungan' Ryuuma yang mungkin saja datang dan menerobos gendang telinganya.

"Sabar...sabar... Nanti setelah misi ini selesai akan kuhajar dia sepuasnya..." Pikir Ryuuma menahan diri untuk tidak berkelahi ataupun adu mulut saat ini.

"Lagian... Semakin kesal, semakin enak menghajar orang..." Lanjutan pikiran Ryuuma.

"Oh iya, tak ada waktu, ayo kita pergi, jika benar bantuan akan ada disana, sebaiknya kita cepat sebelum bantuan itu dibabat habis lawan kita." Kata Raito mengingatkan dan lalu membuka mission map yang hanya bisa dibuka jika party ada 4 orang. Tapi karena requirements dari misi ini sudah di hack sehingga requirementsnya 'none' atau tidak ada, maka walau hanya dua orang, mission map bisa dibuka dengan normal. Setelah melihat 'mission map' yang menunjukkan lokasi Digi-Witch saat ini, mereka berdua pergi ke arah target mereka.

.

.

.

- Lost Route (Block 3855) -

Info: Lost Route, seperti namanya, rute ini telah 'hilang' dari dunia. Player tak dapat mengaksesnya kecuali dengan menggunakan metode illegal. Rute ini mudah diakeses hacker, tapi sangat dilarang karena tak ada jaminan dapat keluar dengan selamat jika tak dapat melakukan 'hacking' tingkat menengah, jadi tak disarankan untuk hacker pemula. Tempat ini jadi persembunyian yang disukai para hacker, bahkan banyak diantara hacker yang memodifikasi lokasi itu menjadi markas mereka. Rumornya beberapa tahun lalu, 'Top Hacker' yang telah mati, memiliki markas dalam Lost Route yang saat ini sudah tidak diketahui lokasi pastinya. Pada akhirnya perkiraan ini malah tak dapat dibuktikan kebenarannya dan malah muncul rumor baru, yaitu rumor bahwa 'Top Hacker' mati dan menyebarkan Lost Route di seluruh Digital World, jiwanya masih hidup dalam digital world untuk merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih besar (Author: dasar rumor mistis, padahal buatanku sendiri.).

"Dasar rumor mistis..." Pikir Raito saat memberikan info itu pada Ryuuma. Biarpun dia hacker, tak mungkin ia percaya pada hal begituan. Mana ada hacker yang dapat meng-hack jiwanya sendiri? Tak ada data dalam jiwa manusia. Bagaimana dengan jiwa digimon? Apakah ada datanya? Bisakah dimanfaatkan untuk memodifikasi jiwa manusia? Pada akhirnya, Raito malah mengesampingkan pemikiran itu yang sudah dipikirkannya sejak pertama kali ia mendengar rumor itu.

"...(O_O)..." Tanpa berkata apapun, Ryuuma hanya memasang tampang kagum melihat lokasi luas membentang yang baru saja diakses oleh Raito menggunakan hacking sebagai 'shortcut' menuju tempat yang mereka tuju. Pergi ke tempat tujuan mereka dengan cara normal akan memakan waktu selama 3 hari, tapi memakai Lost Route hanya akan memakan waktu 1 jam.

"Sekarang kita kemana?" Tanya Ryuuma sambil asyik melihat-lihat apapun yang bisa dilihat di tempat itu, walau tiada apapun selain hamparan kuburan luas yang membentang seakan tanpa batas.

"Dari titik ini, kita harus pergi ke sana, dengan arah 10 derajat kesebelah kanan dari Utara, kita akan pergi dengan bantuan Chaosmon yang bisa terbang cepat, tapi tetap akan memakan waktu 1 jam. Aku memperkirakan waktunya berdasarkan kecepatan terbang Chaosmon." Kata Raito menjelaskan dengan bahasa yang mudah dipahami player biasa jika sering melihat map (peta).

"Tunggu dulu... Apa disini ada hacker lain sepertimu?" Tanya Ryuuma tiba-tiba waspada mengingat ini rute yang hanya bisa diakses hacker saja.

"Mungkin iya dan mungkin tidak. Lost Route itu ada lebih dari seratus juta di dalam digital world dan akan terus bertambah jika Digital World mengalami perluasan dengan cara yang tidak kita ketahui. Lagian tidak semua hacker suka sembunyi dalam Lost Route ini, mereka juga suka sembunyi di kota-kota tertentu karena fasilitasnya lebih lengkap dari pada disini, jadi, untuk saat ini, semoga saja tidak ada." Kata Raito menjelaskan dan kali ini Ryuuma lebih mudah mengerti karena sekarang ia sudah cukup terbiasa pada penjelasan Raito yang seringkali panjang lebar. Ryuuma jadi bingung apakah ia harus menganggap Raito musuh atau teman karena ia sudah terlalu banyak membantu noob sepertinya untuk melakukan hal yang sepertinya mustahil dilakukannya sendirian. Sepertinya Raito juga tak keberatan jika nantinya harus kerja sama dengan Damien jika diperlukan dalam misi kali ini, mungkin dia punya motif lain. Walau berpikir begitu, Ryuuma mengesampingkan dulu pikirannya dan fokus pada misi.

"Nah, ayo naik." Kata Raito yang sudah mengeluarkan Chaosmon dari digivicenya dan naik diatas bahunya. Ryuuma tak sempat mendengarkannya karena masih mempertimbangkan beberapa hal sehingga tanpa peringatan lebih lanjut, Chaosmon langsung mengangkat Ryuuma dan meletakkannya di bahu kirinya (karena Raito dikanan). Ryuuma malah hampir jatuh karena tak memperhatikan sekelilingnya, tapi akhirnya berhasil menjaga keseimbangannya dan duduk di bahu Chaosmon. Mereka terbang menuju tempat tujuan mereka.

"Ryuu-san, apa perlu kuperlihatkan video yang di upload oleh Digi-Witch itu?" Tanya Raito sudah siap membuka Yay!tube di laptop kesayangannya (coret) laptop bawaannya maksudnya.

"Hm? Video sadis itu?... Jujur saja, aku tak suka video macam itu, tapi aku rasa aku harus melihatnya walaupun tidak ingin..." Kata Ryuuma memikirkan. Raito malah menutup Laptopnya.

"Tak perlu, melihat video macam itu cuma akan mengacaukan keadaan digisoul-mu sebelum pertarungan. Asal kau sudah siap menghadapi bahaya didepan kita, itu sudah cukup." Kata Raito merasa kesiapan Ryuuma untuk melihat video itu sudah cukup walau belum sepenuhnya cukup.

"...!" Bagai serangan jantung mendadak, beberapa hal terpikir dan tersusun dalam pikiran Ryuuma... Kesadisan Digi-Witch... Para pihak keamanan yang berakhir menggenaskan... Bantuan yang kemungkinan datang... Dan kemungkinan Damien maju terlebih dahulu...

"OI! RAITO!" Ryuuma tiba-tiba jadi histeris sendiri.

"Ha?! Apa?! Kenapa?!" Raito malah bingung sendiri melihat kepanikan Ryuuma yang tiba-tiba.

"Percepat kecepatan terbang Chaosmon sampai maksimal!" Pinta Ryuuma dengan sangat mendadak.

"Tunggu tunggu... Tenang dulu... Ada apa? Jelaskan baik-baik kenapa kau panik..." Raito menanyakan baik-baik sambil berusaha menenagkan Ryuuma yang kelihatannya malah tegang sekali.

"Tenang...! Tenang...!" Pikir Ryuuma sambil berusaha menenangkan dirinya dari pikirannya yang agak kacau karena perkiraannya sendiri.

"Begini... Aku baru ingat, kau bilang mungkin Damien sudah merencanakan semua ini kan?" Tanya Ryuuma mengingatkan.

"Kemungkinan besar." Kata Raito singkat, membiarkan Ryuuma secepatnya menjelaskan pikirannya.

"Artinya kemungkinan besar juga, pesan yang waktu itu dia kirim pada ku itu PALSU!" Kata Ryuuma agak teriak saat mengatakan palsu.

"Pesan yang mana?!" Raito tak ingat.

"Yang katanya, akan segera datang menangkapmu waktu kuberitau dia bahwa kau ada di kota! Mungkin saja setelah mengirim pesan palsu itu dia sudah duluan pergi ke tempat Digi-Witch atau sudah ada disekitar lokasinya! Dia cuma mengirim pesan palsu itu hanya untuk membuat kita bergegas pergi ke sana karena situasinya mendesak!" Kata Ryuuma menerangkan dengan terburu-buru.

"Ryuu-san.. Tenang, kalau dia memang sudah duluan di lokasi target kita, maka ia takkan punya waktu untuk menulis pesan sesingkat apapun, jadi bisa di perkirakan, walaupun ia sudah duluan pergi ke sana, dia masih dalam perjalanan ke sana atau sedang menyembunyikan diri dari lokasi lawan dalam jarak yang cukup jauh. Hacker bisa menggunakan software tertentu untuk memperkirakan siapa saja orang-orang yang mungkin mengejar mereka. Mungkin dia masih berada dalam jarak yang membuat hacker itu berpikir bahwa ia tidak mengejarnya. Jadi bisa diperkirakan, kita belum telat." Raito menjelaskan baik-baik.

"Kita tak sepenuhnya tau mengenai rencananya! Bisa jadi dia cuma membuat kita berpikir demikian, tapi sebenarnya dia masih menyembunyikan detail-detail tertentu yang hanya diketahui olehnya! Apalagi, pesanku belum dibalasnya! Kalau dia memang bisa memperkirakan 'reaksi' kita terhadap 'pesan', maka jika ia ingin membuat kita secepat mungkin pergi ke lokasi Digi-Witch, pasti dia akan memprovokasi kita dengan pesan semacam 'awas kalau kau coba-coba kerja sama dengannya! Kalau kau melakukannya, akan langsun akunmu akan langsung di-ban!' Kalau dia mengirim pesan macam itu, aku dan kau akan semakin bergegas pergi ke lokasi Digi-Witch secepat mungkin untuk membereskannya. Tapi setelah itu dia tak membalasnya sama sekali! Bagaimana kalau dia tak bisa membalasnya karena sedang bertarung sendirian melawan Digi-Witch?!" Ryuuma kali ini benar-benar panik oleh setiap perkiraan yang muncul dikepalanya sendiri, malah sebenarnya perkiraannya jauh lebih banyak dari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Dia juga memikirkan 'apa yang akan terjadi pada Damien jika ia dan Digiwitch terpaksa bertarung satu lawan satu'. Damien hanya punya Gaomon dalam digivicenya, jika ia memiliki digimon yang banyak, maka seharusnya dia membawa mereka dalam pertarungan di Temple of Ruins melawan Chaos Hacker. Digi-Witch kemungkinan memiliki digimon yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, itupun masih belum dihitung dengan kriminal-kriminal yang bekerja sama dengan Digi-Witch. Jika player dibunuh, player hanya akan kembali ke kota dengan jumlah exp yang berkurang, tapi rasa sakit yang diterima itu nyata, apalagi lawannya adalah orang sadis. Jika memang Damien akan membantu mereka dalam pertarungan, mungkin saja justru dia yang memegang peranan paling berbahaya sebagai 'umpan' untuk mengalihkan perhatian Digi-Witch dari mereka berdua dengan cara tertentu. Pemikiran Ryuuma kali ini diperkuat oleh bukti bahwa dulu, saat di Temple of Ruins, kemungkinan besar Damien berencana menghadapi Chaos Hacker aka Raito sendirian. Ryuuma saat itu hanya kebetulan datang mengikuti event dan kebetulan terlibat dengan pertarungan mereka sehingga ia bisa sedikit membantu menyibukkan Chaosmon yang menyebabkan tertangkapnya Chaos Hacker dengan cara misterius yang dilakukan Damien.

"Boleh aku lihat digivicemu?" Tanya Raito dengan sangat tenang tapi lebih serius dari beberapa saat lalu. Ryuuma memberikan digivicenya secara hati-hati pada Raito karena Chaosmon masih ternbang dengan kecepatan tinggi, Chaosmon yang menyadari Ryuuma agak kesulitan memberikan digivicenya pada Raito membantunya dengan mengambil digivice itu dari tangan Ryuuma dan mengoper digivice itu dengan tangan kanannya pada Raito. Raito langsung membuka list pesan keluar Ryuuma dan mendapati bahwa... Pesan terakhir Ryuuma yang dikirimkannya pada Damien tidak sampai, dengan kata lain, Damien berada dalam area diluar jangkauan sinyal yang mereka tak tau dengan jelas letaknya padahal beberapa menit sebelumnya ia masih berada dalam arena yang dapat dijangkau sinyal. Satu hal lagi yang paling membuatnya gelisah... Adalah satu 'pesan' yang belum dibaca Ryuuma yang sempat masuk ke dalam digivicenya sekitar 5 menit yang lalu dari username yang tak dikenalnya. Raito membuka pesan itu dan mendapati pesan sebagai berikut:

Dari: Cadenza Locker

Pesan: terima kasih...

(Gambar diterima)

Raito dengan jantung yang agak berdebar merasa firasat yang tidak enak saat akan membuka gambar kiriman dari orang bernama Cadenza Locker itu. Satu hal lagi yang membuatnya penasaran adalah pesan 'terima kasih...' yang hanya membuatnya semakin tidak merasa tidak enak untuk membuka gambar kiriman tersebut. Sebelum sempat membuka gambar itu, Roadramon keluar dari digivice itu dan berdiri di samping Raito.

"Roadramon?! Tunggu... Kau..." Raito memperhatikan ada hal yang tidak biasa pada partner Ryuuma, entah mengapa, ia menggeram dengan sangat, sampai-sampai gusinya agak hancur karena tekanan dan ketajaman giginya yang sangat tajam. Matanya bahkan terlihat penuh nafsu membunuh yang entah ditujukan pada siapa.

"Chaos Hacker..." Kata Roadramon masih dengan menggeram, kali ini ia mengepalkan tangannya sampai telapak tangannya sendiri berlubang dan mengeluarkan data-data, tapi ia terlihat sama sekali tak mempedulikannya. Raito juga sempat melihat sedikit air mata di mata Roadramon, dia menangis, tapi apa yang ditangisinya mungkin saja berhungungan dengan pesan itu.

"Gambar itu... Jangan... Perlihatkan pada Ryuu-san..." Kata Roadramon terhenti-henti karena tangisannya yang berusaha ditahannya, tapi air matanya megalir begitu saja. Dari perkataan Roadramon, Raito sudah bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam gambar itu. Roadramon membentangkan sayapnya dan pergi terbang ke sebelah Ryuuma dan duduk dengan tenang disampingnya. Ia terlihat seperti sedang 'menjaga' Ryuuma. Raito ingin memastikan sendiri gambar apa yang diterima Ryuuma, saat melihatnya... Ia langsung menghapus pesan dan gambar tersebut mengikuti saran Roadramon untuk tidak memperlihatkannya pada Ryuuma.

"...Ryuu-san... Maaf mengatakannya... Tapi kemungkinan yang kau katakan itu... Mungkin benar..." Kata Raito dengan suara yang agak mengecil. Raito yang hacker sudah tau bahwa seorang hacker dapat mengganggu aliran sinyal disekitarnya dan mengacaukan pelacakan terhadap diri mereka. Ini salah satu hal dasar yang dipelajari hacker masa kini dan juga dipakainya saat masuk ke Temple of Ruins sehingga tak ada yang bisa mengetahui lokasi dirinya kecuali bertemu langsung dengannya. Pesan yang tidak masuk tadi, memang ada hubungannya dengan lawan mereka saat ini. Ryuuma sempat mendengar perkataan Raito dan melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Raito dan juga Roadramon yang duduk disampingnya tapi sama sekali tak meresponi perkataannya. Jelas sekali bahwa Roadramon dan Raito menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Chaosmon, kecepatan maksimum..." Perintah Raito, kali ini tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Chaosmon langsung nurut dan meningkatkan kecepatan terbangnya hingga maksimum.

"Lima menit lagi, Ryuu-san, siap-siap saja, untuk kedepannya aku tak bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi..." Kata Raito sambil melempar digivice Ryuuma ke arahnya dan Ryuuma menangkap digivicenya dengan perasaan khawatir pada mereka semua, terutama Damien dan Gaomon. Masih dengan tanpa ekspresi, Raito turun dari Chaosmon dan mulai jalan di atas tanah, diikuti dengan Ryuuma dan Roadramon yang melompat turun dari bahu Chaosmon. Chaosmon yang tadinya terbang juga ikut jalan diatas tanah. Raito dan Roadramon, keduanya memancarkan kemarahan yang sangat kuat yang membuat Ryuuma tak mengerti apa yang terjadi karena ia bahkan tidak tau ada pesan yang masuk ke dalam digivicenya dari Cadenza Locker. Mereka mendarat di depan suatu tempat berbentuk istana dengan suasana 'gothic' yang nge-dark-nge-dark-an (nge-dark bo'ongan) kenapa cuma nge-dark bo'ongan? Karena disekeliling istana itu banyak Picodevimon (aka Demidevimon) yang berterbangan dan sok menakut-nakuti mereka, padahal dimata mereka semua, Picodevimon yang berterbangan disekitar mereka itu malah terlihat bulat-bulat imut banget (Author jadi gemes). Mengabaikan Picodevimon-Picodevimon yang imut dan sok nge-horror itu, mereka bergegas masuk ke gerbang istana itu. Memakan waktu sekitar 5 menit untuk membuka gerbang itu karena ternyata dikunci dengan kode khusus sehingga harus di hack terlebih dahulu oleh Raito, Raito juga meng-hack semua jebakan yang ada didalamnya sehingga butuh tambahan waktu sekitar 10 menit sebelum akhirnya mereka bisa mesuk dengan aman. Hacking oleh Raito memang sangat cepat, biasanya butuh paling cepat sekitar 1 jam, tapi Raito melakukannya dalam waktu 15 menit. Mereka masuk ke dalam istana itu, entah mengapa, karena suasana yang berat, tak ada satupun dari antara mereka yang bicara, semua terfokus dengan apa yang akan mereka hadapi didepan sana.

"Shirai Ryuuma..."Sebuah suara yang tak dikenalnya terdengar dalam kepalanya.

"Siapa itu!?" Tanya Ryuuma dengan kasar karena emosinya yang mulai memuncak melebihi batas yang dapat ditahannya. Raito dan Roadramon langsung menatap pada Ryuuma yang kelihatannya bicara sendiri.

"Tampaknya kau belum menerima pesan dariku." Kata suara itu santai.

"Pesan apa?!" Ryuuma mebalas perkataannya dengan singkat, kasar, dan jelas. Raito dan Roadramon memandang Ryuuma dengan ekspresi kaget dan panik saat mendengar kata 'pesan' yang membuat mereka merasa sangat tidak enak.

"CADENZA LOCKER! Aku tak tau apakah kau bisa mendengar perkataanku atau tidak, tapi JANGAN MENYAMPAIKAN HAL YANG ANEH-ANEH PADA RYUU-SAN!" Teriak Roadramon yang sudah tak dapat mengontrol emosinya saat ini.

"Tidak sopan sekali teman hackermu menghapus pesan itu sebelum kau sempat melihatnya, tapi biarlah, daripada sekedar gambar, aku akan memperlihatkan video ini khusus untukmu secara langsung melalui otakmu..." Kata Cadenza Locker sebelum akhirnya suatu video yang tergambar dengan sangat jelas terlihat dalam pikirannya, rasanya seperti disihir, tapi jelas ini teknik menghacking pc.

Dalam pikiran Ryuuma(?):

Ryuuma melihat disekelilingnya, ia berada dalam lorong berbahan batu bata abu-abu yang lurus. Disana gelap dan sempit, cahaya yang ada dalam ruangan itu hanya berasal dari lilin yang ditutupi oleh kaca bening dengan lubang dibagian atasnya, kemungkinan kaca itu digunakan untuk menghalangi agar lilin tidak padam oleh sapuan angin, sedangkan lubang diatas kaca tersebut berfungsi agar lilin bisa tetap mengambil oksigen agar bisa mempertahankan nyala apinya. Lilin itu ditaruh di tempat lilin yang ditempel dinding. Ada beberapa jendela yang saling berdadap-hadapan di bagian kiri dan kanan lorong itu. Jendela itu memiliki bentuk gabungan antara antara setengah lingkaran pada bagian atasnya, dan bawahnya berbentuk kotak, hanya saja jendela itu tidak memiliki kaca dan terus membiarkan udara keluar masuk di lorong yang sempit itu. Udara terus masuk dan bertiup cukup kencang, tapi lilin-lilin dalam ruangan itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda redupnya cahaya api yang berkobar diatasnya, tentunya api tetap menyala karena kaca bening yang menyelubunginya. Tapi apa hukum dalam dunia manusia masih berlaku dalam Digital World? Mungkin saja api ini memang bukan api yang bisa padam karena angin sehingga tak perlu kaca pelindung? Mungkin suasana ini hanya dibuat agar digimon yang tinggal disana bisa sedikit mengetahui seperti apa dunia manusia tempat partner mereka hidup. Di ujung lorong itu, ada gerbang yang terkunci dengan banyak gembok yang kelihatannya sulit dibuka. Daripada video, ini lebih mirip masuk ke dalam game layaknya ia masuk dalam DCO, hanya saja, ia tak dapat bergerak atau bicara, hanya bisa berpikir. Secara otomatis Ryuuma maju ke depan, padahal ia tak melangkah ke depan ataupun kebelakang, sekarang terasa lebih mirip video. Saat sudah sangat dekat pada gerbang itu, muncul tangan berkulit pucat yang tak diketahui siapa pemiliknya. Dari apa yang dapat dilihat Ryuuma, tangan pc itu seperti tangan female pc dikarenakan jari-jarinya yang lentik dan memakai cat kuku berwarna ungu gelap mendekati hitam dan pada pergelangan tangannya ada gelang metal berwarna hitam mengilap (yang hanya ada di digital world), di sepanjang bagian ujungnya, gelang metal hitam itu berhiaskan metal silver yang memiliki ukiran aneh yang rumit, di sepanjang metal hitam itu, ada tengkorak-tengkorak manusia berukuran kecil yang juga terbuat dari metal silver. Perpaduan antara hitam dan silver terang yang saling berlawanan membuat gelang itu terlihat lebih mencolok dari yang seharusnya. Tapi daripada semua itu, yang paling diperhatikan Ryuuma adalah tulisan 'I'm the Witch' dengan huruf ber-style Gothic (contohnya, font judul dari anime Kuroshitsuji atau Black Buttler) di sepanjang lengan tangan itu, seakan memang sengaja ditulis disitu agar Ryuuma mengetahui bahwa ia adalah orang yang mereka kejar. Gembok-gembok hilang dengan sendirinya setelah tangan itu menyentuhnya dan pintu gerbang itu terbuka, menampakkan sesuatu yang membuat emosi Ryuuma mencapai puncaknya, yaitu teman yang ditemui Ryuuma di hari pertamanya di DCO, Damien, dipaku di tembok dalam keadaan yang menggenaskan.

"!... Da...DAMIEN...!" Ryuuma sangat terkejut dengan keadaan pc temannya itu yang sudah setengah hancur atau bahkan lebih. Bahkan Ryuuma butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk sempat mengenalinya hanya karena bandana bertuliskan 'Ignite' dengan motif kulit naga yang biasa dipakainya yang kelihatan sangat mencolok karena Ryuuma tak melihat ada pc lain yang memakai bandana seperti itu. Kali ini bandana itu tidak dipakai di kepalanya, tapi digunakan untuk menutupi kedua matanya, mungkin Digi-Witch yang sengaja memakaikannya seperti itu agar Ryuuma tak dapat bertemu pandang dengan Damien yang sudah dalam keadaan setengah mati. Ryuuma hampir tak dapat mengenalinya karena keadaan pc-nya yang tidak masuk akal. Tangan dan kakinya dipaku di dinding dengan paku yang sangat besar, malah sebesar tombak sehingga ia menggantung begitu saja, dan di perutnya terdapat beberapa pisau yang tidak dicabut setelah ditusukkan, anehnya, pisau-pisau itu, daripada 'ditusukkan', lebih seperti 'mencuat' keluar dari dalam perutnya sendiri, entah bagaimana Cadenza Locker melakukan hal yang tidak masuk akal tersebut. Hal yang paling tak masuk akal adalah, yang keluar dari luka Damien bukan data, tapi darah dan daging yang tercabik karena pisau-pisau yang menusuknya itu memiliki duri-duri besi kecil dengan jumlah yang tak terhitung banyaknya. Tangan dan kaki Damien juga sudah hancur seakan tak dapat digerakkan lagi, bahkan beberapa jarinya dipotong oleh benda tajam secara kasar. Dari mulut Damien keluar tongkat besi berduri yang kelihatannya berat dan membuatnya tak memungkinkannya untuk berbicara. Tapi walau keadaannya seperti itu, ia masih hidup, sangat jelas dari suara nafasnya yang memburu terdengar seperti orang yang sedang menahan rasa sakit yang tak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"KAU APAKAN DIA!?". Ryuuma ingin meneriakkan itu sekuat tenaga pada Digi-Witch itu, tapi sistem menghalanginya bertindak apapun kecuali melihat dan berpikir selagi video itu diputar. Fokus video tiba-tiba berubah ke arah tembok di atas Damien, di tembok itu ada tulisan besar yang ditulis dengan darah bertuliskan "terima kasih, aku dapat 'mainan' yang bagus" tapat saat Ryuuma melihat 'pesan' di dinding itu, Ryuuma sudah tak dapat mengontrol dirinya lagi.

Di luar pikiran Ryuuma(?):

"..." Ryuuma tak berkata ataupun bergerak selama beberapa detik.

"Oi! Ryuu-san! Oi! Jangan bengong! Jangan kau dengarkan perkataan orang itu!" Kata Raito sambil mengguncang-guncangkan Ryuuma, menginjak kakinya, mengnyikut perutnya, melemparnya ke arah Roadramon, tabrakan sama Roadramon, diinjak Roadramon, digigit Roadramon (kepalanya), tapi sama sekali tak meresponi apapun yang diperbuat kepadanya.

"...Da..mien..." Setelah sekitar 10 detik lebih, Ryuuma jatuh berlutut dengan dengan ekspresi yang bercampur antara marah, sedih, dan shock, tapi diantara semua ekspresi campuraduknya, yang paling kelihatan adalah ekspresi shock dan marah. Karena Ryuuma mulai bergerak dan bicara lagi, walau tak menunjukkan respon apapun terhadap 'tindak kriminal' mereka, maka mereka membatalkan niat mereka untuk menyuruh Chaosmon melempar Ryuuma ke langit.

"Ryuu-san! Apa kau melihat atau mendengar sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak ada?!" Tanya Roadramon khawatir jangan-jangan pc partnernya terinfeksi virus hacker itu yang membuatnya kehilangan kewarasannya. Ryuuma lagi-lagi tak merespon dan berdiri kembali dari posisinya yang berlutut. Kali ini ekspresi Ryuuma berubah menjadi ekspresi marah sepenuhnya. Kemarahannya tak terbendung lagi dan Ryuuma lari begitu saja ke arah depan tanpa mempedulikan Raito dan Roadramon yang tertinggal dibelakang.

"Ryuu-san!" Panggil Roadramon pada Ryuuma yang sudah lari entah kemana, karena mengetahui percuma saja memanggil Ryuuma, maka ia membentangkan sayapnya untuk terbang mengejar Ryuuma yang berlari dengan kecepatan yang abnormal. Roadramon tak pernah melihat Ryuuma bergerak secepat ini.

"Sial, 'pesan' itu sampai padanya... Chaosmon! Kita kejar dia!" Kata Raito lalu Chaosmon mengangkatnya dan terbang mengejar Ryuuma dan Roadramon yang sudah didepan.

A/N: segini dulu ceritanya, mulai dari chapter ini, fic ini akan lebih serius dan lebih jalan ceritanya akan lebih dalam dan berat daripada sebelumnya.


	10. Any Thing

Digimon Crimson Online

Ch 7.5: Any Thing

A/N: Sebelumnya, Digimon Selamanya milik Akiyoshi Hongo! punya saya cuma oc aya yang ga jelas bentuknya. Sekedar peringatan update, rencananya update tiap minggu. Chapter berikutnya seharusnya kuupdate Sabtu lalu. tapi karena suatu hal jadi updatenya agak telat, mungkin besok akan kuupdate. Lalu untuk apa peringatan update di update menjadi chapter 7.5? Saya ingin membahas beberapa hal tak penting dalam fic ini untuk mengisi waktu luang saja. (Mulai curhat ga penting) Kok belakangan ini fandom digimon Indo sepi? Ngga hanya saya saja, para author lain juga sepertinya kesulitan dapat review, atau dari dulu memang sepi bagini? :(

Readers entah siapa: karena kita para readers tidak terlalu tertarik dengan fic oc, oc buatanmu juga gary stu dan ceritanya ga serius, humornya juga menjijikkan.

Author: TT_TT

Ryuuma: (menyerobot author dan langsung menghadap readers) hei para pembaca! Sekalian buat story adventure oc juga! Masa oc digimon indo yang masih aktif hanya kami saja?!

Raito: ada yang lain sih, dan aku rasa mereka (yang coba-coba lihat fic ini) tidak tertarik buat fanfic oc Indo.

Roadramon: masa?! Kenapa tidak coba buat digimon oc juga?! Masa cuma aku saja yang digimon oc dari Indo di fanfic Indo Digimon?! kan bisa buat digimon oc antagonis dan memakai karakter canon sebagai pusat cerita?!

Gaomon: kalau digimon oc yang lain ada kok, digimon bernama ******** dari author bernama ******** dan *********** dari author bernama ***************. Mengenai yang tidak buat digimon oc antagonis, mungkin mereka tidak buat karena readers jadi susah membayangkannya dengan jelas, atau sekedar malas menulis saja.

Roadramon: hei! Kenapa disensor semua! Palsu kan?! Pasti kau asal bicara!

Gaomon: bukan! Ini masalah copyright tau! Tidak sopan kalau mengatakannya tanpa seizin mereka dulu! Tapi digimon oc (Indo) dan authornya (indo juga) beneran ada!

Raito: sudah.. sudah.. Bertengkarnya nanti saja, masa sebagian dari fic ini diisi dengan dialog berbentuk script yang bahkan bukan bagian dari cerita? Oh iya, chapter barunya di update besok, jadi yang sekarang memang cuma cerita script aja.

Chaosmon: ...I..

Ryuuma n Roadramon: DIA BICARA!

Gaomon: apa? Siapa bicara?

Ryuuma: Chaosmon! Aku tak pernah dengar dia bicara!

Chaosmon:... (Langsung diam)

Roadramon: hei! Bicara lagi! Bicara lagi dong! (Naik ke kepala Chaosmon dengan sangat tidak sopan)

Chaosmon:... (Tambah diam)

Raito: -_- maaf dia tidak hobi bicara...

Author: oi! Kalian! Kenapa bicara sebelum cerita dimulai!?

Raito: mereka bilang mau mengundang readers, tapi rasanya mereka malah menjauhkan readers dari fic ini...

Author: siapa suruh kalian mengundang readers!?

Ryuuma: ga ada, tapi bukan berarti kami yang jadi karakter dalam fic ini hanya diam saja melihat para readers lewat-lewat saja atau baca setengah-setengah!

Roadramon: setuju!

Author: memangnya kalian bisa lihat para readers?!

Raito: bisa, bisa dilihat di akun fanfiction mu, kelihatan jumlah orang yang membaca ceritamu di hari tertentu, chapter tertentu, bahkan dari negara mana juga kelihatan...

Author: STOP HACKING AKUNKU!

Raito: di profilmu kau menuliskan bahwa kau benci oc termasuk oc-oc mu sendiri, mary sue dan gary stu, juga yaoi dan yuri. Lalu kenapa buat fic oc? Rasanya kita semua juga gary stu di bidang kemampuan (ryuuma bisa menyerang digimon, Raito Chaos Hacker, Damien yang masih belum jelas alias misterius) apalagi female mc-nya belum muncul, aku harap fic ini tidak berpotensi yaoi mengingat female mc-nya belum ada.

Author: kujawab satu-satu pertanyaanmu. Kalau aku menciptakan kalian dengan kemampuan, kehidupan, dan tingkah laku yang 'oh-so-damn-oridinary' mana ada asyiknya?! Paling-paling nanti Ryuuma malah jadi player biasa, dengan partner biasa, kejadian biasa, latar belakang biasa, yang kenal dengan orang biasa, sikap biasa, penampilan biasa, nge-fans sama orang biasa, dan itu malah sangat membosankan! Lalu, mengenai female mc-nya jangan khawatir, sudah kusiapkan, dan yang terakhir, fic ini sama sekali tak berpotensi yaoi atau yuri! Dasar paranoid!

Raito: tapi aku rasa kau sedikit kelewatan dengan kejadian di chapter sebelumnya, nanti pembaca malah takut membaca fic mu, rasanya fic ini jadi berkesan S.

Author: di fandom digimon jarang sekali ada author yang 'kelewatan'. Jadi aku mau coba melakukannya. Mungkin nanti ada author yang mencoba untuk 'kelewatan' juga dan aku rasa itu menarik, dan jangan lupa, aku sendiri sudah ngaku aku author yang S dan biasanya memakai 'toilet humor' gara-gara nonton anime G**tama.

Raito: I'm stuck with the worst author ever... (memparodikan Yoshino dari Digimon Savers)

Ryuuma n Roadramon: pencipta kita benci kita ...TT_TT

Ryuuma: tapi aku tak bisa benci dia sepenuhnya karena dia ciptain aku sebagai oc fans beratnya Daimon Masaru yang pertama dalam fandom Digimon Indo, juga membuatku ketemu Roadramon dan yang lainnya. :)

Roadramon: aku juga! Walaupun dia b****gan, tapi aku hidup dan bertemu Ryuu-san karena dia! _

Author: (bingung memilih untuk terharu atau marah dan akhirnya memilih untuk melakukan keduanya)

Raito: yah... kalau aku tak masalah. Benci atau nggak, dia akan tetap melanjutkan fic ini untuk memuaskan kebutuhan battle fantasinya.

Gaomon: dia benci kita... Pantas saja master bernasib... Tunggu, mana master?! (Panik)

Author: (evil grin)

Gaomon: (mengingat kejadian di chapter sebelumnya) sial kau author! (Pergi ke arah ga jelas)

Ryuuma: ha? Dia mau kemana terburu-buru begitu?... (Teringat kejadian chapter sebelumnya) WAAA! Aku harus menolongnya! (Menyusul Gaomon) D**N U AUTHOR!

Sisanya selain Chaosmon karena Chaosmon diam saja: (keingat juga) aku ikut! Ryuu-san! Gaomon!

Roadramon: awas kau author! Setelah semua ini selesai, akan kuhajar kau sampai kau mengerti perbuatanmu! (Pergi)

Raito: akan ku hack akunmu lalu membalikkan fakta yang kau tulis di profilmu!

Author: rasakan itu oc-oc ku! Gyahahaha! (Digivolve to Sadist mode. Lho, kok manusia bisa digivolve? apalagi modenya gaje) Satu hal lagi, bisa-bisanya mereka belum ingat kejadian di chapter sebelumnya saat Raito bilang 'kau sedikit kelewatan dengan kejadian di chapter sebelumnya'...(-_-). Terakhir... RAITO! JANGAN HACK AKUNKU!


	11. N&A&H 3: Imperialdramon vs Beowulfmon

Digimon Crimson Online

Ch 8: Noob, Admin, and Hacker Part 3: Imperialdramon vs Beowulfmon

A/N: update lagiiii dan telat satu hari! Digimon selalu milik Akiyoshi Hongo! Dan selalu asyik bisa menulis fic digimon! Minta maaf dulu atas kegajean di chapter sebelumnya! (Teriak-teriak gaje) ayo balik aja kecerita deh! (Teriak tambah menjadi-jadi)

.

.

.

"SINI KAU CADENZA LOCKER! KUHABISI KAU!" Kemarahan Ryuuma yang tak terkontrol memaksanya untuk terus maju menuju ke arah yang ditunjukkan si penyihir sadis itu melalui sihirnya, atau lebih tepatnya teknik hacking pc-nya. Tergambar dengan sangat jelas jalan menuju temannya yang sekarat dan juga musuhnya yang menyebabkan hal itu. Bagai peta dalam game, peta itu muncul dalam pikiran ryuuma dan sangat mudah dibaca player noob sekalipun. Tak peduli ada digimon atau jebakan apapun, semua dilewatinya dengan paksa.

"GRAAAOHH!" Di hadapan Ryuuma menunggu seekor digimon serigala biru berkaki empat yang mengenakan armor biru diseluruh tubuhnya serta membawa dua buah pedang di punggungnya yang dikenal dengan nama Garmmon dengan tatapan siap membunuh dan pedang di punggungnya terbentang ke kiri dan kanan untuk menutupi jalan Ryuuma untuk menghindar ke kanan ataupun ke kiri. Bisa juga digunakan untuk langsung membelah Ryuuma menjadi dua dalam satu serangan. Ryuuma tak mempedulikan itu dan malah mencoba menerjang Garmmon dari depan tanpa pertahanan apapun selain digisoul yang membara tak terkontrol di kedua tinjunya. Ryuuma mencoba untuk menghancurkan digimon dihadapannya tanpa berpikir apa yang akan terjadi jika gagal. Garmmon yang melihat Ryuuma maju menerjang tanpa pertahanan malah dengan cepat maju melesat kedepan untuk menjawab tantangan Ryuuma (Garmmon cara jalannya melesat dengan roda di keempat kakinya bagi yang lupa atau tidak tau). Garmmon melesat cepat ke arah Ryuuma sambil mengumpulkan energi cahaya kedalam mulutnya sebagai persiapan untuk menembakkan Solar Laser pada Ryuuma dipercepat dengan menggunakan kecepatan melesat Speed Star menuju lawan, serangan ini seakan tak terhindarkan setelah ditembakkan (kalo versi english dub, nama skillnya Howling Star dan Lupine Laser) (A/N: nama digi dan skillnya memakai versi jepangnya, jadi digimon bernama Tailmon, akan disebut Tailmon, bukan Gatomon, Kaisergreymon ya disebut Kaisergreymon, bukan Emperorgreymon, Omegamon akan disebut Omegamon, bukan Omnimon, dan seterusnya untuk digi yang lain juga).

"Minggir Shirai Ryuuma!" Suara yang tak dikenal Ryuuma terdengar dengan sangat tegas memerintahkannya untuk minggir yang pada akhirnya hanya diabaikannya begitu saja. Walau Ryuuma mengabaikan perkataan pemilik suara itu, pemilik suara itu tak membiarkan Ryuuma begitu saja menghancurkan pc-nya sendiri dengan menghadapi Garmmon dalam kemarahan dan ketidaksabarannya. Dalam sekejap Ryuuma diangkat dan dilempar melewati Garmmon oleh sosok pemilik suara itu yang ternyata dikenalnya tapi sangat jarang atau bahkan belum pernah bicara. dia adalah si Chaosmon yang terkenal pendiam itu. Chaosmon yang saat ini berhadapan dengan Garmmon menusukkan bantyo blade dengan sangat cepat ke arah kepala Garmmon. Di detik-detik terakhir (0,01 detik kebawah) sebelum bantyo blade menembus kepala Garmmon, Garmmon mengelakkan kepalanya kesamping dan berhasil menghindari serangan fatal itu, tapi tak sepenuhnya berhasil menghindar karena pedang kanan dan kaki depan sebelah kanannya terpisah dari tubuhnya karena tebasan bantyo blade yang lebih kuat daripada armornya, apalagi ia ditusuk sambil bergerak ke arah yang menerjang tusukan itu yang menyebabkan kerusakan yang diterima armornya lebih berat akibat gaya gesekan yang bertambah kuat karena gerakan dari arah yang berlawanan saling menghantam dengan keras. tak lupa juga dengan Solar Laser yang kali ini ditembakkanya dengan meleset dan hanya menghancurkan dinding karena ia kehilangan keseimbangannya saat kaki kanan depannya terbelah.

"Ryuuma!" Roadramon mengejar Ryuuma yang hampir tak masuk dalam jangkauan penglihatannya lagi. Roadramon bersikeras mengejarnya dan terbang melewati kedua digimon yang saling berhantaman itu dengan cepatnya tapi terlihat sangat lambat dihadapan kedua digimon berkecapatan tinggi itu.

"Chaosmon, kita maju mengikuti Roadramon, biar Paildramon yang mengurus keadaan disini!" Perintah Raito sambil mengeluarkan digivice Darc miliknya dan meng-reload Imperialdramon Dragon Mode yang langsung menghancurkan ruangan itu karena ukuran besarnya (ingat kan kalau walaupun model digivice beda-beda, tapi semua fungsinya sama?).

"Kau berbohong pada lawanmu? Tindakan memalukan... Ouch!" Kata Garmmon marah tapi tenang karena ditipu dan kesakitan karena sebelah kaki depannya dan pedangnya telah terpisah dari jiwa dan raganya (lebay).

"Itu Paildramon yang melakukan chou-shinka saat dia di-reload, jadi aku tidak bohong." Jawab Raito tak mempedulikan kemarahan Garmmon.

"Double Spirit Evolution! Beowulfmon!" Garmmon berevolusi jadi Beowulfmon dan keadaannya pulih seperti sedia kala.

"Tidak sia-sia aku membawa Human Spirit of Light bersamaku." Pikir Beowulfmon sambil menyiapkan pedang besar berbilah duanya 'Trinitat' yang dipegangnya dengan tangan kanannya. Tanpa berkata apapun, Beowulfmon langsung berlari ke bawah Imperialdramon (kan besar banget, jadi digimon sebesar greymon sekalipun bisa berjalan dibawah Imperialdramon, apalagi yang sekecil Beowulfmon)

"ZWEIHANDER!" Beowulfmon menembakkan roh beku berbentuk serigala dalam ukuran yang sangat besar ke atas (ke arah Imperialdramon karena Beowulfmon berada dibawahnya). Imperialdramon terbang, tapi roh serigala es itu sukses menghantam perutnya dari bawah, tapi karena ukuran tubuhnya yang sekitar 10 kali lipat lebih besar dari Beowulfmon, serangan tadi terasa cukup normal baginya. Imperialdramon terbang kelangit dan tidak mungkin bisa dikejar Beowulfmon yang tidak bisa terbang. Secara terpaksa Beowulfmon harus terus menatap ke langit, menantikan gerakan selanjutnya dari Imperialdramon yang sudah tak terlihat seking tingginya ia terbang. Beowulfmon akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu dan was-was.

10 menit kemudian

Beowulfmon jadi jengkel dan bertambah jengkel karena tak ada pergerakan berikut dari Imperialdramon yang ada di langit. Ia merasa mungkin Imperialdramon melarikan diri ke luar angkasa lalu pulang ke tamernya dari jarak pandang yang tidak dapat dilihatnya. Dia kesal merasa ditipu berkali-kali, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi mengejar Ryuuma dkk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BAAAAAAMMMM! Tepat saat Beowulfmon akan pergi dan lengah, beam yang sangat kuat dari langit ditembakkan tepat dari atasnya tanpa sempat dihindarinya dengan baik. Ternyata dari tadi Imperialdramon dengan sabar menunggu saat-saat Beowulfmon lengah dan menembakkan Positron lasernya menggunakan meriam dipunggungnya dari luar angkasa. Untunglah serangan tersebut tidak benar-benar fatal karena ia sempat melihat cahayanya yang terang dan menghindarinya, walau masih kena sedikit (kena tangan kanan dan pedangnya lagi)

"Licik!" Pikir Beowulfmon tanpa mengatakannya. Ia bisa bersabar dan berkepala dingin dalam pertarungan, tapi baru kali ini ia mendapat lawan yang mau saja dengan setia menunggunya lengah hanya untuk menggunakan satu serangan yang bahkan tidak telak padanya.

"Menunggu ya?" Imperialdramon datang dari langit, dengan sepasukan digimon dragon yang bisa terbang (gigadramon, megadramon, airdramon, Aeroveedramon, dan banyak dramon lainnya), sempat-sempatnya dia mengajak digimon lain bersamanya.

"Semuanya, tembak!" Perintah Imperialdramon dan semua dramon disana mengikuti perintahnya dan mengeluarkan skill jarak jauhnya (skill yang menembak itu loh)

BLAR! BLAR! BLAR! DAR! DUAR! Dst...

Dengan luar biasa gesitnya, Beowulfmon menghindari semua serangan itu dengan langkah cepatnya melangkah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, lalu daerah tersebut jadi dipenuhi asap dan api karena serangan serentak dari seluruh dramon. Beowulfmon secara diam-diam bersembunyi dalam asap dan melompat ke salah satu dramon terdekat lalu menggunakan dramon itu untuk berpijak dari satu dramon ke dramon lainnya, tapi hampir semua dramon yang dipijakinya mati atau jatuh lemas ke tanah. Kenapa bisa begitu? Setiap satu dramon yang dipijakinya ditusuk dengan Trinitat tepat dibagian kepala mereka sehingga banyak dari antara mereka yang tidak hanya jatuh, tapi bahkan kembali jadi digiegg, yang berhasil bertahan hidup itu adalah contoh dari 'miracle is true' mengingat kepala mereka sudah memiliki lubang angin. Setelah semua dramon lain selain Imperialdramon jatuh, dari dramon yang terakhir (selain Imperialdramon), Beowulfmon melompat ke atas Imperialdramon, bermaksud untuk menusuk kepalanya juga untuk segera menyelesaikan pertarungan konyol itu. Tapi tanpa disangka-sangka, Imperialdramon berbalik dengan sangat cepat ke arah Beowulfmon, berbeda dengan kecepatannya saat ia terlambat merespon untuk menghindari Zwihander di awal pertarungan. Tanpa disangka-sangka lagi, Imperialdramon bilang...

"Bagus kau melompat ke atas. Kau akan mati tanpa perlu merusak tanah disekitarmu." Kata Imperialdramon yang langsung menembakkan Mega Death berukuran cukup kecil yang sejak tadi disembunyikan dibagian bawah lidahnya, bagaimana bisa? Itulah gunanya hacking. Bola energi kecil itu terbang menuju Beowulfmon.

"ZWEIHANDER!" Beowulfmon langsung membalasnya dengan menembakkan serangan roh serigala es-nya.

BLARRRRRRRR! Kali ini ledakannya lebih besar dari yang sudah-sudah. Ledakan yang dilakibatkan benturan kedua serangan itu radiusnya sekitar 200 meter dan dalam ledakan itu, permukaan tanah yang rencananya tidak dirusak malah ikut rusak sebagian. Imperialdramon menggunakan kesampatan saat sinar ledakan itu menerangi seluruh daerah itu dan membutakan menglihatan keduanya. Digimon ancient dragon itu terbang mencari sosok digimon lelaki serigala yang terlempar dalam ledakan itu walau dengan pandangan yang samar-samar. Sesaat saja ia sempat melihat siluet serigala dalam ledakan itu, Imperialdramon langsung menembakkan Positron Laser secara tepat sasaran (karena Positron Laser sangat cepat dan lurus). Setelah ledakan reda, ia melihat sasarannya dengan jelas dan ternyata ia menembak sasaran yang salah. Yang ditembaknya bukan Beowulfmon, tapi hanya Zweihander yang bergerak dalam panasnya ledakan besar, pantas siluet tadi sangat mirip serigala mengingat Zwihander berbentuk serigala juga.

"Dia dimana?" Pikir Imperialdramon. Tanpa peringatan, kepala Imperialdramon ditusuk dengan Trinitat dan menyebabkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa saat armornya ditembus pedang berbilah dua itu. Ternyata Beowulfmon menggunakan Zweihander beku yang ditembakkanya ditengah ledakan tersebut lalu dijadikannya sebagai pijakan dan ia langsung menggunakannya untuk berpijak dan melompat ke atas kepala Imperialdramon, sekarang Beowulfmon ini tau bagaimana caranya bergerak diudara tanpa sayap atau roket yang dipasang dipunggung. Imperialdramon tak merasakan pijakan Beowulfmon karena armornya sendiri yang cukup tebal.

"AKKHH!" Rasa sakit itu terlalu hebat dan menyebabkannya kembali menjadi Paildramon dengan kepala dan armor yang rusak berat, beruntung ia tak langsung menjadi digiegg saat ditusuk kepalanya, 'miracle is true'.

"Balas dendam!" Kata Paildramon yang kepalanya masih kesakitan. Lokasi Paildramon saat ini sangat strategis karena ia degenerate menjadi Paildramon tepat berada dibelakang Beowulfmon, apalagi ia bisa terbang sedangkan lawannya tidak.

"DESPERADO BLASTER!" Paildramon menembakkan pelurunya yang menyerang secepat machinegun dan berhasil melukai Beowulfmon dengan berat, kenapa bisa? Ia menembak Beowulfmon tepat di bagian yang tidak tertutup armornya, yaitu di bagian siku tangan dan lutut, juga belakang lehernya, walau memakai armor, tetap saja harus ada celah pada armor agar digimon bisa bergerak, dibagian celah-celah itulah bagian yang diserang Paildramon dengan ratusan pelurunya.

"WUAKH!" Raung Beowulfmon sangat kesakitan saat ratusan peluru itu menembus tubuhnya yang tak terlindungi armor.

"Bisa-bisanya digimon peliharaan mengalahkankau... tapi, memang hebat dan aku kalah..." Kata Beowulfmon sebelum akhirnya ia menjadi sebuah digiegg dan sebuah human spirit of light.

"Aku senang dipelihara, jadi bukan masalah. Tapi bukannya kau juga digimon peliharaan?" Kata Paildramon yang tak didengarkan lawan bicaranya. Paildramon memungut human spirit of light dan telur itu, sayang mau dibuang, mending dikembalikan pada pemiliknya kalau ketemu, kalau tidak... dipikirkan nanti saja urusan itu. Digiegg-digiegg dramon yang mati tadi dikembalikannya ditempat asalnya, yaitu disekitar lokasi bernama Volcano Tower yang saat ini ditinggali banyak digimon berfamily dragon, ia tau mereka tinggal disana karena mereka sendiri datang dari lokasi itu dan mengatakan padanya bahwa mereka ingin membantunya melawan Cadenza Locker karena mereka sempat melihatnya terbang dari lokasi persembunyian Cadenza Locker yang saat itu akan mereka serang dalam waktu dekat. Digiegg dramon yang banyak itu ditinggalnya dulu disekitar sana. Disekitar sana sepertinya cukup aman dan sepi karena ledakan yang disebabkan Mega Death menakuti banyak digimon disekitar sana dan kebanyakan dari mereka pergi menjauh dari sana. Berikutnya, ia akan kembali dulu pada Raito. Sudah lewat sepuluh menit lebih sejak ia mulai bertarung, pasti ada sesuatu yang baru yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Saat Paildramon melihat jauh lebih kedepan, ada beberapa bagian dari lokasi tersebut yang hancur bukan karena serangannya, tapi karena pertempuran dalam jarak sekitar 500 meter kedepan. Mungkin ini cuma jejak pertarungan mereka. Paildramon melihat pemandangan yang cukup membuatnya kaget. Ia melihat digimon naga berarmor merah gelap yang ukurannya sekitar 2 kali lipat dari dirinya yang sedang bertarung melawan 3 digimon. Digimon yang berukuran 2 kali lipat darinya saat ia masil Imperialdramon itu sepertinya Chaosdramon. Hanya digimon naga itu saja yang memakai armor chrome digizoid merah gelap diseluruh tubuhnya. Yang lainnya adalah Chaosmon, ia sudah mengenalnya walau terlihat dari jauh, tapi Chaosmon jadi terlihat sangat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan lawannya yang berlipat ganda lebih besar darinya. Ada juga digimon dramon berwarna merah tanpa armor kecuali pada bagian kepalnya. Dramon itu bergerak gesit dan menghadapi Chaosdramon dengan gerakan-gerakan dan teknik-teknik yang tak biasanya dipakai oleh digimon, dugaannya itu adalah evolusi dari digimon naga kecil yang tadi melewati Garmmon sebelum ia keluar dari digivice Raito. Level apa digimon dramon itu masih belum diketahuinya karena bisa menghadapi Chaosdramon yang level Ultimate jadi paildramon rasa, level digimon itu minimal Perfect. Dilihat dari penampilannya yang tanpa armor, kecuali helm metal dikepalanya, kemungkinan itu adalah digimon level Adult, tapi mungkin juga Perfect. Satu digimon sisanya adalah digimon yang sama sekali belum pernah dilihatnya, mungkin itu digimon partner teman mereka yang akan ditolong, mungkin setelah ditolong, ia bersama partnernya ikut bertarung melawan Chaosdramon. Digimon itu ukurannya cukup kecil, sekecil manusia, dan memiliki banyak wujud manusia layaknya digimon level mega, perbedaannya adalah, digimon itu sama sekali tak mengenakan armor layaknya digimon level mega. Mungkin saja digimon itu adalah digimon berfamily unknown karena bentuknya yang sangat tidak jelas apakah itu berbentuk manusia atau binatang. Dua hal yang sangat membingungkan adalah, kedua tangan dari digimon itu kulit permukaannya seakan sobek dari ujung kuku sampai ke dekat sikut dan menampakkan tangan berwarna merah darah, seperti darah yang masih baru dan bahkan belum kering, tapi ujung kukunya terlihat sangat tajam bahkan ia tak yakin yang mana darah lawannya, dan yang mana bukan. Banyak digimon yang memakai armor, tapi digimon yang memperlihatkan wujud lain dibawah kulitnya sangat jarang ada. Digimon semacam itu paling-paling cuma Digitamamon yang wujud dalamnya kurang jelas tapi sedikit kelihatan dari luar cangkangnya. Hal kedua yang membingungkan adalah, digimon itu memakai jaket biru yang berkobar seperti api, dan di bagian punggungnya (masih dibagian mantel) mencuat kepala Gaogamon dan bahkan bisa bicara sendiri atas kehendaknya seakan kepala Gaogamon itu adalah individu tersendiri yang tidak menyatu dengan sempurna pada tubuh intinya. Bagian lain dari digimon ini yang masih terlihat cukup normal sebagai digimon adalah ia berdiri dengan dua kaki dan kakinya menyerupai Gaogamon dan memiliki ekor Gaogamon yang berkobar seperti api menyerupai jaketnya, juga syal merah Gaogamon yang dipakainya dileher. Sisa bagian tubuhnya lebih mirip manusia normal utuh kecuali dibagian tangannya saja, seakan akan Digimon dan manusia menyatu dengan tidak sempurna. Tapi pertanyaan terbesar dalam kepala Imperialdramon adalah... Itu digimon apa?! Bentuknya sangat gaje dan bahkan Paildramon sekalipun yakin readers akan kesulitan membayangkannya jika ia tau ada yang membaca cerita ini.

A/N: segini dulu deh. Bagi yang bingung dengan digimon baru yang barusan dijelaskan diatas, sekedar informasi, digimon ini adalah parody dari karakter dalam manga 'Cerber*s' karangan F*kui Tak*mi. jika ingin tau, coba aja browsing manga itu. Nama digimon itu akan diberitau di chapter depan. Banyak karakter dalam cerita ini yang adalah parodi dari character anime lain. Misalnya, Ryuuma memiliki sifat agresif yang agak mirip Natsu Dragneel dari Fairy Tail tapi fighting stylenya lebih mirip Daimon Masaru. Roadramon kebalikannya, fighting stylenya mirip Natsu Dragneel tapi sifatnya mirip Daimon Masaru. Cadenza Locker adalah parodi dari Okita Sougo dari Gintama yang terkenal sebagai 'pangeran sadis' dan malah naik pangkat jadi 'sadis total'. Sedangkan Raito itu original dari darktamer123. Secara penampilan, author masih bingung membayangkan wujud mereka dengan jelas karena author masih mengubah-ubah penampilan tetap mereka dalam pikiran author. Yang paling jelas dalam pikiran author cuma pakaian mereka dan perbedaan tinggi badannya aja. Supaya readers tidak bingung, nanti setelah arc ini selesai, saya akan memberi latar belakang diri mereka. Jadi akan diungkap mengapa Ryuuma suka bertarung dan kapan ia mulai menyukai digimon, lalu mengapa Damien namanya disensor dan tingkah lakunya suka sembunyi-sembunyi sambil mengendalikan keadaan dibalik bayangan. Juga latar belakang para digimon, misalnya mengapa Roadramon yang dulunya sangat lemah bisa menjadi sekuat sekarang dan kenapa ia cepat sekali cocok dengan Ryuuma, juga mengapa namanya 'Roadramon'. Gaomon juga memiliki latar belakang tersendiri, ia memiliki nama panggilan, tapi untuk alasan tertentu, Damien selalu memanggilnya Gaomon saja, dan ia selalu memanggil Damien dengan panggilan Master atau Master Damien saja, tak pernah memanggil masternya dengan nama aslinya saat ini.

Yang mau submit oc masih bisa, harap mengisi kekosongan peran ini (bagi yang mau, minat, rela, dan tidak malas membuat oc-nya sendiri untuk ikut serta dalam cerita ini) kalau ada yang partnernya ganda tidak apa, bisa dipertimbangkan author. Misalnya, ada dua karakter yang memiliki Agumon dengan jalan evolusi yang sama, semuanya dari Agumon, Greymon, Metalgreymon, Wargreymon. Akan author pertimbangkan mengenai keberadaan keduanya. Btw yang mau submit oc-nya harap gunakan cara submit di chapter satu, ditambah latar belakang karakter (manusia maupun digimon):

- Digidestined (batas 3 orang beserta partnernya lengkap dengan later belakang dan evolution line, boleh pake digimon oc tapi deskripsi wujud dan kekuatannya kalau bisa detail, kalau punya gambarnya tolong diperlihatkan pada author ini melalui pm atau apa saja yang bisa. 4 orang digidestined buatan author sudah mati dalam cerita, dan 1 leader mereka sedang hilang karena suatu kejadian tertentu, jadi total 8 orang, tapi readers hanya bisa mengisi 3 slot kosong dan bukan leader, harap minimal ada satu orang cewe diantara 3 yang tersisa, kalau tidak, fic ini malah kebanyakan karakter cowo nya. Partner digimonnya boleh betina boleh jantan. Boleh buat Agumon betina atau Angewomon jantan (gimana bisa?!). Kalau mau yang aneh-aneh, boleh saja gender digimonnya berubah saat evolusi, misanya, dari Agumon jantan jadi Greymon betina boleh kok)

- Legendary Warrior: (2 orang, spirit evolutionnya boleh dipilih sendiri atau buatan sendiri)

- Crest: bukan oc sih, cuma boleh submit crest baru yang ga pernah ada beserta oc pemiliknya.

- Tamer: terserah berapa kalo yang ini, tamer dalam cerita ini adalah player normal. sudah ada 4 tamer dalam cerita ini, yaitu Ryuuma, Damien, Raito, dan Cadenza Locker.

- Antagonis (terserah berapa orang, tapi antagonis nya hanya akan jadi bawahan dari 'main antagosist' buatan author cerita ini supaya ceritanya tidak kacau balau dipertengahan jalan)

Terakhir, jika tak ada yang mengisi kekosongan diatas, tentu saja saya sendiri yang akan mengisinya dengan oc-oc saya sendiri.


	12. N&A&H 4: Climax! Soul Digitize!

Digimon Crimson Online

Ch 9: Noob, Admin, and Hacker: Climax! Soul Digitize!

A/N: update, tanpa basa-basi, ayo lanjut saja ceritanya, sebelumnya, Digimon itu punya Akiyoshi Hongo!

Kembali ke sekitar 10 menit sebelumnya, tepat saat pertarungan Imperialdramon dan Beowulfmon dimulai.

"Mereka hilang." Kata Chaosmon singkat. Roadramon sudah tak kelihatan lagi dipandangan mereka dan Ryuuma lebih-lebih lagi tidak kelihatan karena sudah lebih jauh.

"Tak apa, aku bisa melacak mereka." Kata Raito sambil mengetik-ngetik tombol di keyboard laptopnya, berfokus untuk melacak keberadaan Ryuuma dan Roadramon di depan.

"Roadramon berbelok ke arah kanan menyusul Ryuuma yang sudah berbelok ke kanan lagi di belokan di depan Roadramon." Kata Raito memberitau lokasi pasti kedua orang yang dikejarnya. Layar di laptopnya menampilkan peta bangunan itu yang di aksesnya secara paksa karena peta di daerah itu sudah dihalang aksesnya oleh penguasa tempat itu.

"Cukup jauh kalau kita mengikuti jalan ini." Kata Chaosmon singkat sambil terus terbang mengejar mereka.

"Aku tau, karena itu, kita potong jalan." Kata Raito menunjuk dinding di sebelah kanan belakang.

"Belakang?" Tanya Chaosmon yang berhenti terbang dan mengamati dinding di belakang mereka, apakah dinding itu bisa dilubangi layaknya dinding biasa atau tidak bisa diapa-apakan layaknya immortal object (yang tidak tau apa itu immortal object, itu adalah object yang tak dapat dipakai ataupun disentuh player, biasanya itu adalah barang pelengkap suasana saja. Con: pohon, rumput, bunga dalam game rpg)

"Belok kanan lalu kanan lagi itu menuju sedikit kebelakang jika dia lurus terus. Tak ada salahnya dicoba, kalau dia berubah arah, akan kita ikuti." Kata Raito menerangkan pada partnernya. Tanpa kata-kata lagi, Chaosmon mengarahkan Gigastick Cannon-nya yang berbentuk kepala Darkdramon ke arah dinding dan menembakkan Dark Prominance yang berupa energi bola energi dan menembus dinding itu dengan mudah.

BLAR!

Tanpa disangka, saat dinding diterobos, ada ruangan lain yang tak tercantum dalam peta. Sepertinya ruangan itu tidak memiliki atap, cahaya dari luar masuk kedalam sana, dan di lantainya tumbuh rerumputan. Chaosmon melayang lurus ke arah yang yang mereka tuju. Ruangan itu kosong, jadi mereka melaju dengan aman.

"Tunggu Chaosmon, ruangan ini mencurigakan, kita kembali saja." Perintah Raito was-was pada ruangan kosong itu.

"Baik." Kata Chaosmon singkat, ia berbalik untuk kembali, tapi jadi terdiam saat melihat dinding itu tertutup total seakan tak pernah ada lubang disitu. Sekali lagi, ia menembakkan Dark Prominence.

BLAR!

Tak dapat ditembus, muncul tulisan digital 'Immortal Object' di tempat yang ditembaknya.

"Kita Dijebak." Raito cuma bisa menyesal atas kecerobohannya. Chaosmon menunjuk ke langit, mungkin mereka bisa keluar lewat situ.

"Kau mau coba kesana? Hati-hati, mungkin ada jebakan lagi." Chaosmon terbang ke arah yang ditunjuknya tadi dan malah mendapati... Ada ratusan pisau ditembakkan ke arah mereka. Tanpa kata-kata, Chaosmon menghindari pisau itu satu demi satu, tak membiarkan satu pisaupun mengenai Raito atau dirinya.

"Mungkin, semua jebakan Cadenza Locker memang tak memiliki jalan keluar sama sekali. Tapi kalau memang tak ada, aku bisa membuatnya sendiri." Pikir Raito lalu mulai mengetik laptopnya yang kini berubah bentuk menjadi laptop super mini (seukuran blackberry) dengan fungsi touchscreen untuk mempermudahnya melakukan hacking walaupun Chaosmon sedang menghindari serangan yang sangat banyak. Lalu mulai melakukan hacking ga jelas, entah ia mau membuat pintu kemana saja atau apa.

Pindah ke Ryuuma dan Roadramon

"OIIII! RYUUMA!" Teriak Roadramon sekeras mungkin, sudah kesal setengah mati karena Ryuuma tidak merespon sama sekali. Sampai-sampai Roadramon tak sadar ia memanggil Ryuuma tanpa embel-embel -san seperti biasanya ia memanggilnya. Roadramon terbang dengan kecepatan maksimalnya lalu berhasil menangkap syal hitam Ryuuma (pasti banyak yang sudah lupa kalau Ryuuma pake syal hitam).

"Uegh!" Ryuuma tercekik mendadak karena syalnya yang melingkari lehernya ditarik tiba-tiba. Untuk pertama kalinya, Roadramon merasa syal Ryuuma berguna disaat yang tepat.

"Oi! Apa-apaan sih?!" Kata Ryuuma berbalik ke arah Roadramon karena marah.

"Tenang dulu! Kalau kau emosi seperti itu, Damien tidak akan tertolong! Malah akan terbunuh karena kau!" Roadramon menerangkan dengan keras.

"Ma-maksudmu?!" Ryuuma dibingungkan oleh pernyataan Roadramon.

"Dark Digivolve! Emosimu pasti membuatku melakukan Dark Digivolve! Dark Digivolve itu tak terkendali, bisa-bisa aku tidak hanya membunuh Damien, kau pun bakal kubunuh!" Roadramon langsung menjelaskan tanpa ragu akan pernyataannya. Memang benar, Dark Digivolve membuat digimon mengamuk tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Di Anime banyak yang masih hidup setelah melakukan Dark Digivolve, tapi itu cuma anime. Kenyataannya, Digimon yang mengalami Dark Digivolve jauh lebih berbahaya daripada kelihatannya. Bayangkan jika Skullgreymon menembakkan misilnya langsung pada tamernya, atau menginjaknya saja sudah bisa membunuhnya. Karena itu, game DCO ini tidak benar-benar aman dimainkan, Ryuuma juga masih belum mengerti mengapa game semacam ini bisa disebarkan secara gratis lewat internet (free download).

"Tujuan utama kita kesini bukan membunuh Cadenza Locker, tapi menolong Damien! Jadi kita harus fokus mencari cara untuk menolongnya, setelah itu kita habisi Cadenza Locker dan digimon apapun yang bersamannya!" Kata Roadramon sekali lagi dengan tegas. Ryuuma terdiam sebentar untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri dari amarahnya, tapi susah, amarahnya tak kunjung hilang.

"Oi Roadramon..." Panggil Ryuuma mendadak.

"Apa?" Tanya Roadramon singkat tanpa menghabiskan waktu.

"Pukul aku!" Kata Ryuuma mendadak sekali. Roadramon mengerti, hanya dengan cara ini Ryuuma bisa menenangkan dirinya dengan cepat.

"DRAGON'S FIST!" Roadramon malah menghantam Ryuuma tidak hanya dengan tinjunya, tapi dengan skill api-nya juga, tentu saja dengan meminimalkan tenaganya.

BUAGH!

Tinju Roadramon dengan telak mengenai perut Ryuuma, tapi ternyata itu sama sekali tak membuat Ryuuma goyah dari tempatnya berdiri dan malah membuat Roadramon terkaget sendiri. Mungkin saja karena digisoul Ryuuma menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Segini saja kekuatanmu? Kalau begini mana bisa kita menolong Damien?! Tunjukkan kekuatan terbaikmu untuk meyakinkanku kita bisa menolongnya! Hanya cara itu yang bisa menenangkan kemarahanku!" Tantang Ryuuma tiba-tiba pada Roadramon, dan tentu saja, ini serius. Roadramon yang mendengar tantangan Ryuuma kaget tiba-tiba ditantang seperti itu. Roadramon yakin bahwa Ryuuma serius dengan perkataannya, karena itu diapun mulai serius.

"Kau mau aku serius? Boleh saja, syaratnya, kau harus tetap dalam keadaan yang baik setelah menerima pukulanku yang serius karena setelah ini kita akan langsung menolong Damien." Kata Roadramon mengajukan syaratnya.

"Ok, toh pukulanmu yang barusan sama sekali tak bisa membuatku bergeser selangkahpun dari sini." Ryuuma malah memanas-manasi Roadramon agar ia benar-benar serius setelah dipanas-panasi.

"Kau yang memintanya!" Roadramon melakukan hal yang tak biasa dilakukannya. Roadramon mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan kuda-kuda seakan mau menyerang lawan, tapi tangan kirinya memegang tinju kanannya, seakan bermaksud menahan tinjunya sendiri. sisik naga Roadramon ditangan kanannya yang kelihatan cukup tajam sedikit terbuka dan dari celah-celah kulitnya yang tajam menembakkan api ke arah belakang. Tangan kanan Roadramon sekarang bagai roket yang ditahan oleh tangan kirinya sendiri. Jika Roadramon melepas tangan kirinya yang menahan tangan kanannya itu, tinjunya akan melayang ke arah lawan dengan sangat kuat bagai roket. Semakin lama, api di celah-celah kulit Roadramon juga semakin besar, Roadramon sendiri sepertinya semakin kesulitan menahan tangan kanannya yang bagaikan roket itu. (Skill ini adalah parodi dari skill 'Burst Musou' yang dilakukan karakter bernama Keel dari manga Buster Keel, jadi bagi yang kebingungan membayangkan skill-nya, googling aja)

"Ryuuma, walau serangan ini apinya tidak digunakan untuk menyerang lawan (karena seluruh apinya difokuskan di lengan dan ditembakkan seperti api dibelakang roket yang berguna untuk menambah kekuatan dorongan), ini adalah skill terkuat yang kupunya yang kupelajari dari manga Buster Keel, kalau kau pernah membacanya, kau pasti tau daya penghancurnya seperti apa kan?" Kali ini Roadramon malah mengintimidasi Ryuuma untuk membuatnya memikirkan ulang keputusannya untuk menerima serangan dari dirinya.

"Hebat! Aku pernah membacanya! Tapi jangan kau pikir aku akan mengubah keputusanku! Ayo maju!" Tantang Ryuuma sekali lagi.

"BURST HAMMER (nama skillnya diparodikan juga)!" Api yang menyembur dari celah-celah kulit Roadramon dalam sekejap saja menyemburkan ledakan yang sangat kuat kebelakang dan dalam sekejap mata, tinju Roadramon yang meluncur bagaikan roket terbang ke arah Ryuuma dengan kecepatan yang tak pernah dilihatnya untuk ukuran digimon level child (benar-benar meluncur, Roadramon sendiri sekarang malah mengikuti gerak dari tinjunya yang bergerak lebih kuat daripada seluruh tubuhnya sehingga tubuhnya sendiri terbawa bagaikan sesuatu yang menempel pada roket).

BRUAKH!

Tinju Roadramon menghantam sesuatu yang sangat keras. Ternyata ada yang menghentikannya menyerang Ryuuma, setelah dilihat baik-baik, yang menghentikannya adalah sisi tumpul Bantyo Blade milik Chaosmon.

"Kalian gila karena panik atau apa?" Tanya Raito yang ternyata sudah menyusul mereka.

"Ryuuma yang minta, dia bilang kalau tidak begini dia tak bisa tenang." Kata Roadramon menyalahkan Ryuuma.

"Iya!" Ryuuma mengakui kesalahannya dengan tegas(?)

"Kita tak punya waktu untuk main bodoh-bodohan seperti itu." Nasihat Raito dengan sangat jujur.

"Ok! Ok! Aku minta maaf! Tadi aku marah sampai tak bisa berpikir dengan benar!" Kata Ryuuma mengakui kesalahannya.

"Sekarang sudah berpikir normal?" Tanya Raito memastikan.

"Iya, dan ayo kita pergi." Jawab Ryuuma singkat lalu lari kedepan.

"Tunggu! Kita tes dulu!" Panggil Raito sambil menarik syal hitam Ryuuma sehingga sekali lagi, ia tercekik dan berhenti lari dengan kesal.

"Satu tambah satu berapa?" Tanya Raito gaje.

"Hah?" Ryuuma pasang tampang bingung.

"Jawab saja." Kata Raito singkat.

"Dua." Jawab Ryuuma singkat

"Dua kali dua?" Tanya Raito tambah gaje.

"Empat." Ryuuma tambah tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Jerapah makan apa?" Tanya Raito gaje to the max, entah apa yang dipikirkan orang ini.

"Sayur." Jawab Ryuuma singkat. Raito malah facepalm karena jawabannya super salah, Chaosmon sweatdrop dan Roadramon hanya pasang tampang blo'on alias tidak mengerti.

"Salah, jawabannya daun, biasanya orang normal jawab rumput, tapi baru kali ini aku dengar ada yang jawab sayur. Tapi aku lega karena kalau pikirannya begini bodoh artinya kau normal." Raito menjelaskan tanpa menyembunyikan apapun alias jujur.

"Cukup! Ayo kita maju!" Kata Ryuuma bosan dibilang bodoh. Akhirnya mereka maju ke jalan satu arah itu, anehnya tidak ada halangan apapun untuk maju, digimon apapun tak ada seakan mereka dipersilahkan masuk begitu saja, cuma ada beberapa Impmon yang mengejar mereka, tapi ga kesampaian karena perbedaan kecepatan yang jauh.

"Kita pakai jalan ini." Kata Raito tiba-tiba menghentikan Chaosmon (yang ditumpangi mereka semua saat mulai pergi lagi). Setelah berhenti, Chaosmon langsung belok kanan (lagi) menuju jalan yang dikatakan Raito. Sebenarnya jalan itu tidak ada, tapi dijadikan terowongan dimensi oleh teknik hacking Raito saat mencoba meloloskan diri dari lokasi yang penuh Immortal Object dan hujan pisau ga jelas. Lalu lubang yang barusan mereka masuki ini, adalah lubang yang dibuat Raito untuk menjemput Ryuuma yang sudah tertinggal dibelakangnya. padahal terowongan dimensi buatannya sudah nyaris mencapai lokasi Cadenza Locker, tapi terpaksa balik dulu jemput Ryuuma dan Roadramon. Ryuuma dan Roadramon cuma bisa mengagumi teknik hacking Raito yang sepertinya bisa berguna untuk apa saja mirip alat ajaib D*r*em*n, tapi mereka semua diam selama melintas di terowongan itu, serius memikirkan bagaimana cara menolong Damien jika ternyata digimon yang bersama Cadenza Locker lebih kuat dari perkiraan mereka.

"Pegangan yang kuat, aku akan membuka jalan keluarnya." Kata Raito lalu menekan-nekan tombol di laptopnya dan lubang dimensi muncul didepan mereka begitu saja, memperlihatkan pemandangan yang kurang jelas karena lubang dimensinya masih belum sempurna. Saat pemandangan dalam lubang dimensi itu mulai terlihat dengan jelas, Chaosmon melaju dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dan masuk ke dalam lubang itu yang berarti keluar dari terowongan itu.

.

.

.

Mereka keluar dari lubang dimensi itu dan mendapati mereka ada di puncak bangunan yang mereka masuki itu. Tempat itu cukup luas, memiliki jari-jari 30 meter dan cukup kosong, tiada apapun disana kecuali lantai batu dengan lantai yang memiliki ukiran 7 digimon seven sins dengan lambangnya masing-masing mengelilingi tempat itu. Ditengahnya juga ada satu tiang yang memiliki ukiran rumit dan dipuncaknya ada hologram globe (peta bola dunia) Digital World dan Bumi yang terus berputar dan ada 7 satelit yang mengelilingi kedua globe itu. Kalau tau begitu, sejak awal, daripada masuk lewat pintu depan, mereka lebih memilih terbang ke atas atapnya secara langsung saja.

"OI! CADENZA LOCKER! CEPAT KEMBALIKAN DAMIEN!" Teriak Ryuuma ga karu-karuan tepat setelah ia turun dari bahu Chaosmon.

"KEMBALIKAN DIA! DAN BERTARUNGLAH DENGAN JANTAN!" Teriak Roadramon juga, lupa kalau lawan bicaranya bukan jantan.

"Ryuu-san, apa orang macam dia akan langsung mengembalikannya jika kau bilang begitu?" Tanya Raito bingung dengan tingkah laku temannya yang tak sabaran itu.

"Lambat kalian." Kata sebuah suara yang Ryuuma kenal, tapi tidak dikenal oleh yang lainnya, suara itu berada 10 meter di depan mereka, padahal sebelumnya tidak ada siapapun disana. Dari melihat tampangnya yang berkesan gothic yang memiliki banyak warna hitam putih, juga dari tangannya yang sempat dilihat Ryuuma dalam video itu, Ryuuma sudah yakin orang itu adalah musuh mereka.

"CADENZA LOCKER!" Kali ini malah Roadramon yang sangat panas kepalanya dan menembakkan Dragon's Roar yang kekuatannya terfokus membentuk sesuatu yang mirip laser, bukan Dragon's Roar lebar seperti yang biasanya dia tembakkan.

"Reload, Chaosdramon." Chaosdramon yang berukuran dua kali lipat daripada Chaosmon muncul didepan Cadenza Locker dan menahan Dragon's Roar dengan sebelah tangan saja (tangan kiri). (dalam cerita ini, Chaosmonnya Raito cuma setinggi 3 meter, kecil ya? Jadi Chaosdramon berukuran 6 meter lebih, nyaris 7 meter).

"Gyahahaha!" Chaosdramon ketawa gila gaje setelah menahan serangan itu sambil menghempaskan Roadramon dengan mengayunkan tangan kirinya sedikit. Setelah dilihat baik-baik, ditangan kanan Chaosdramon itu ada teman mereka Damien yang masih terluka parah, tapi masih sadar dan hidup.

"Kembalikan dia!" Ryuuma maju menerjang Chaosdramon untuk melepaskan Damien dari tangan Chaosdramon.

"Chaosdramon, sebagai hadiah mereka berhasil mencapai kesini, kembalikan teman mereka." Perintah Cadenza Locker pada Chaosdramon.

"Hahaha! Roger boss!" Chaosdramon melempar Damien sekuat tenaga tepat ke arah Ryuuma. Ryuuma kaget dengan ketiba-tibaan itu, tapi tanpa berpikir apapun lagi, ia langsung bersiap untuk menangkap Damien yang terlempar kearahnya dengan kuat.

"Minggir!" Kata Damien mendadak, dia benar-benar masih hidup setelah semua yang dialaminya. Saat ia sudah sangat dekat dengan Ryuuma, ia justru langsung berpijak pada tanah dan menarik Ryuuma ke samping seakan ingin menghindari sesuatu.

BLARRRRR!

Hyper Mugen Cannon baru saja dihindari mereka berdua, ternyata tepat setelah Chaosdramon melempar Damien, ia langsung menembakkan Huper Mugen Cannon pada mereka berdua untuk membunuh mereka dalam sekejap mata.

BRAKS!

Chaosmon menahan gerakan Chaosdramon dengan mendorong kedua cannon di punggungnya menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah kedua orang yang menjadi targetnya sehingga serangan Chaosmon meleset dan menembaki area disekitar sana. Daerah diluar bangunan itu sekalipun ikut tertembak secara brutal dan tak tentu arah, menyebabkan kebakaran hutan besar, tapi bangunan itu tak hancur ataupun terbakar sedikitpun walau terkena Hyper Mugen Cannon.

"DRAGON'S FIST!" Roadramon menonjok permukaan tanah tempat Chaosdramon berdiri, bermaksud untuk menjatuhkannya ke lantai bawah jika lantai itu hancur.

BLARRR!

Serangan Roadramon sama sekali tak menghancurkan lantai itu, bahkan tergorespun tidak, jelas itu bukan lantai biasa. Apa karena ukiran 7 demon Lords yang ada dilantai? Atau karena tiang di tengah ruangan yang memancarkan suatu energi tertentu itu? Mungkin ukiran itu bukan sekedar ukiran biasa dan tiang itupun bukan sekedar hiasan.

"Hahaha!" Tawa Chaosdramon gaje. Ia mendorong Chaosmon yang menahannya dan juga berusaha menginjak Roadramon sambil menembakkan Hyper Mugen Cannon secara sembarangan. Tembakan yang melesat kesana sini sempat tertembakkan diluar atap itu sehingga di lokasi sekitar bangunan itu (tidak termasuk bangunan itu) jadi meledak dan hancur membentuk kawah-kawah ledakan, mirip kawah ledakan meteor. Roadramon melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari injakan Chaosdramon yang ternyata cepat dan kuat, dan terasa gempa kecil di daerah yang dipijakinya dengan kuat.

"Jangan menghalangi! aku ingin menginjak hancur makhluk kecil itu!" Chaosdramon mendorong Chaosmon sampai jatuh ke tanah lalu menginjaknya dengan kakinya dan menancapkan kuku-kukunya. Padahal Chaosmon gabungan antar 2 digimon mega yang sangat kuat, jelas ada yang salah lokasi itu. Sejak masuk kesana, Chaosmon sudah bisa merasakan kekuatannya berkurang drastis, nyaris setengahnya, jika tidak, Garmmon akan dibunuhnya dengan mudah tanpa bisa menghindari serangannya. Mungkin karena tiang aneh ditengah ruangan itu yang menyebabkannya. Kenapa para digimon langsung menyalahkan tiang itu (termasuk Roadramon saat ia gagal menghancurkan lantai)? Itu mereka bisa merasakan ada energi yang tak terdefinisikan (alias energi aneh) yang mengalir keluar dari tiang ditengah ruangan itu, hanya digimon yang bisa merasakannya, manusia tidak. Mereka juga tau, tiang itu tak bisa dihancurkan dan percuma saja keluar dari jangkauan energi aneh tiang itu karena jangkauannya sangat luas dan entah dimana batasnya.

Chaosmon mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya dari injakan Chaosdramon yang sangat menyakitkan karena Chaosdramon juga sengaja menusuk-nusukkan kuku kakinya pada armor Chaosmon yang mulai hancur karena injakan dan tusukannya.

"Hahaha! Rasakan ini! DESTROYED HOOK!" Chaosdramon menembakkan misil organik dari tangan kanannya langsung mengenai Chaosmon yang tepat berada di bawah kakinya.

JLEB!

Misil itu tidak meledak tapi menembus armor Chaosmon dan menusuk sampai kedalam.

"Gawat, Virus." Pikir Chaosmon yang sudah mengetahui seperti apa itu 'Destroyed Hook' dari Chaosdramon. Itu adalah tembakan misil organik dari tangan kanannya yang memberikan virus mematikan pada korbannya. Hal semacam ini bukan masalah besar karena di dalam diri Chaosmon ada antivirus, diwaktu luangnya biasa Raito menghack para digimon yang bersamanya untuk memasukkan data-data penting atau antivirus dan juga firewall pada mereka agar mereka tetap aman dari hacker-hacker lain. Walaupun Raito juga hacker, tapi diantara hacker sekalipun, seringkali ada konflik dan persaingan tidak sehat yang menyebabkan banyak digimon yang saling bunuh jika bersama hacker. Untungnya Raito bukan hacker seperti itu, justru dia malah melindungi mereka semua dari ancaman hacker yang tak bisa mereka atasi sendiri.

"Gwahahaha!" Chaosdramon tambah menjadi-jadi, tidak hanya sekali, ia menembakkan 'Destroyed Hook' berkali-kali seperti digimon gila (dan bagaimana kalau beneran gila?)

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

"Kalau begini antivirusnya takkan tahan!" Pikir Chaosmon dan tambah berusaha untuk menyingkirkan kaki Chaosdramon yang tidak kunjung lepas darinya.

"BURST HAMMER!" Roadramon yang sudah berubah menjadi level Adultnya yang sangat besar (9 meter) menghantamkan tinjunya dengan sangat kuat pada Chaosdramon dari arah samping karena lebih mudah membantingnya dari arah samping daripada depan. Hal baru yang bisa dilihat pada Roadramon adalah, di tinjunya kali ini ada digisoul, biasanya tidak. Chaosdramon masih bisa menahan serangan tersebut, walau datangnya dari arah samping, dan walaupun Roadramon lebih besar daripada dirinya, tapi Chaosdramon level Ultimate, berbeda dua level dari Roadramon, jadi ia bisa menahannya (bagi yang lupa, level yang dipakai dalam cerita ini adalah Baby 1 - Baby 2 - Child - Adult - Perfect - Ultimate).

"RE-BURST!" Ledakan kuat meledak lagi dalam satu ledakan besar bagai roket, digisoul di tangannya juga membantu memperbesar kekuatan ledakan itu dan mendorong Chaosdramon dengan kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Chaosmon juga langsung menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menembakkan Dark Prominance dari Gigastick Cannonnya tepat ke bawah rahang Chaosdramon. Tembakan dan tinjuan itu bersamaan memberikan impact yang kuat pada naga berarmor merah itu.

BRUAGHHH! DRUARR!

"Gah!" Chaosdramon hanya terhempas tidak sampai sepuluh meter dari sana. Sama sekali tidak disangka digimon level Adult bisa menghempaskan digimon Ultimate yang termasuk kuat. Walau dibantu dengan digimon level Ultimate yang kekuatannya berkurang setengahnya dan sedang terkena virus, hal ini tetap saja sulit dilakukan karena biasanya serangan digimon level Adult nyaris tak memiliki pengaruh apapun pada digimon level Ultimate. Sebenarnya ada yang Ryuuma lakukan untuk memperkuat Roadramon dalam sekejap.

- Flashback (beberapa detik setelah Ryuuma dan Damien berhasil menghindar dari Hyper Mugen Cannon) -

BRAKS!

Ryuuma dan Damien jatuh terbanting setelah menghindari serangan laser itu. Ryuuma yang tak terluka langsung bangkit lagi untuk dan langsung mengangkat Damien ke atas punggungnya (menggendongnya dipunggung) karena ia yakin Damien pasti sudah tak bisa jalan lagi dengan kakinya yang terluka parah seperti itu.

"Kau jangan sembarangan! Bisa-bisanya kau tolong aku saat kau sendiri sudah setengah mati seperti itu!" Kata Ryuuma yang khawatir pada Damien sejak sebelum mereka sampai ke bangunan itu.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk itu... Egh!" Damien memuntahkan sedikit darah dari mulutnya.

"Cukup! Jangan bicara lagi!" Akan kucari cara untuk pergi dari sini!" Kata Ryuuma yang melihat sekeliling dan berusaha memikirkan cara untuk pergi dari sana dengan selamat.

"Jangan... Lari, Cadenza Locker menikmati membunuh lawannya pelan-pelan saat mereka lari darinya... dia akan mengejar dan menghabisimu sampai kau mati..." Kata Damien menerangkan dengan susah payah.

"Tapi tak ada cara lain! Cukup jangan bicara lagi! Nanti lukamu tambah parah!" Kata Ryuuma panik.

"Ada cara lain, lakukan 'Soul Digitize' dan kalahkan dia... Kalau tak tau, tanyakan caranya pada... partner... Ohok!" Kata Damien masih kesulitan bicara sampai-sampai memuntahkan lagi darahnya saat belum selesai bicara. Ryuuma yang tak ingin Damien bicara apapun lagi lalu mengeluarkan Mametyramon dan Minotarumon sekaligus.

"Kalian! Jaga dia!" Perintah Ryuuma sambil meletakkan Damien di tangan Minotarumon yang besar, dan lalu pergi ke arah Roadramon.

"Baik boss!" Jawab Minotarumon, sedangkan Mametyramon tak mengatakan apapun, tapi ia langsung was-was dengan keadaan disekelilingnya. Damien yang terduduk di tangan Minotarumon lalu mengeluarkan digivicenya dan ia bisa melihat Gaomon sedang marah-marah didalamnya dan mendobrak-dobrak digivice itu dari dalam dengan berbagai macam skill, ia ingin keluar menolong Damien tapi tidak bisa keluar untuk alasan tertentu.

"Sekarang saatnya kita maju juga... Gaomon." Kata Damien pada Gaomon yang masih marah-marah didalamnya dan mengatakan hal-hal semacam 'jangan sembarangan!' Atau... 'nekad kau!'. Dan juga 'orang setengah mati jangan berlebihan!' Dan berbagai protesan lainnya.

Pindah ke Ryuuma dan Roadramon

"Gah!" Roadramon baru saja menghindari injakan luar biasa dari Chaosdramon dan akan menyerang lagi, tapi berhenti saat merasakan Ryuuma menyentuh bahunya.

"Ryuu-san! Tunggu, bagaimana dengan Damien?!" Tanya Roadramon panik juga.

"Tak apa! Dia bersama Mam Tyr dan Mino!" Kata Ryuuma menyingkat nama digimon-digimon itu karena buru-buru.

"Bagaimana cara melakukan 'Soul Digitize'!?" Tanya Ryuuma mendadak dengan wajah terburu-buru sekali.

"Apa?! Kau bisa lakukan itu?!" Kata Roadramon kaget.

"Kalau bisa mana mungkin aku tanya?! Cepat kasi tau caranya!" Ryuuma sampai menggoncang-goncangkan Roadramon saking terburu-burunya.

"Stop goncang-goncang! Charge digisoulmu lalu katakan 'Charge! Soul Digitize!' sekeras-kerasnya (biar digivicenya mendengar)!" Kata Roadramon penuh semangat, ia merasa evolusi ini cocok untuk Ryuuma dan dirinya. Digisoul Ryuuma langsung membara kuat di kedua tangannya, api digisoul Ryuuma yang sangat besar membuat mata Roadramon silau dan secara refleks menutup sedikit matanya.

"CHARGE! SOUL DIGITIZE!" Ryuuma mencharge digisoulnya sekuat tenaga dalam digivice itu (padahal tak perlu sekuat tenaga, toh cuma nge-charge aja) bahkan teriakannya menyakitkan telinga Roadramon, Damien dan digi-digi Ryuuma disekitar Damien yang mendengar dari jauh berpikir 'perlukah diteriakkan sekeras itu?', sedangkan Raito berpikir hanya berpikir 'Ribut.'. Tidak hanya mereka, Cadenza Locker dan Chaosdramon juga mendengarnya. Cadenza Locker berpikir 'semangatnya kurang...' Sedangkan Chaosdramon berpikir 'Merdunya(?!), tapi sumbang(!?)'. Tapi yang dipikirkan Roadramon adalah 'Keren Ryuuma! Telingaku sampai sakit!'. Tapi diantara semua itu, cuma Chaosmon saja yang no comment.

Roadramon Shinka! Roadramon (adult)!

Ayo Ryuu-san! Kata Roadramon semangat

Soul Digitize!

Ryuuma bergabung dengan Roadramon secara langsung, mirip Matrix Evolution menuju level Ultimate yang dalam english dubnya dikenal dengan nama 'Biomerge'. Perbedaannya tak ada perubahan level atau penampilan pada Roadramon, kelihatannya biasa saja.

"Ryuuma! Dalam evolusi ini, tidak hanya pikiran kita yang jadi satu, pengalaman kita berdua selama ini dan cara bertarung kita bergabung! Hebat kan?! Makanya kupikir evolusi ini cocok untukmu yang suka berkelahi! Kupikir kau belum siap kalau mendadak begini, tapi ternyata bisa!" Kata Roadramon dalam pikiran Ryuuma, saat ini Ryuuma bisa melihat melalui mata Roadramon dan merasakan energi yang selalu mengalir dalam tubuh Roadramon, bahkan ia langsung mengerti bagaimana cara menggunakannya dan memvariasikannya sesuai keinginannya. Tubuh Roadramon memiliki macam-macam fungsi untuk mengatur kekuatan dan panas api, ledakan juga bisa. Diseluruh tubuh Roadramon juga ada pori-pori kecil untuk mengeluarkan api yang diproduksi dalam tubuhnya. Jika api yang akan dikeluarkan Roadramon sangat besar, maka kulitnya akan membuka seperti saat ia menggunakan 'Burst Hammer' tadi. Sekarang Ryuuma mengerti mengapa Roadramon memiliki skill yang sangat banyak, ternyata dia hanya melakukan banyak manipulasi pengeluaran api dari dalam tubuhnya, mengatur ledakan dan produksi api dalam tubuhnya. Ryuuma berpikir, masih sangat banyak serangan unik yang bisa dilakukan dengan tubuh seperti itu.

"Roadramon! Biar kali ini aku yang membantingnya! Kata Ryuuma pada Roadramon dalam pikirannya, membanting'nya' yang dimaksud adalah membanting Chaosdramon.

"Oh! Aku mengerti! Ide bagus Ryuuma! Kubantu!" Kata Roadramon yang sudah mengerti apa yang Ryuuma akan lakukan, ini karena pikiran mereka sudah menyatu.

"Bagus! Detailnya tolong kau yang lakukan!" Kata Ryuuma, lalu Ryuuma menahan tinju kanannya dengan tangan kirinya seakan ia mencoba untuk melakukan 'Burst Hammer' lalu mencoba mengumpulkan energi disekitar lengan Roadramon. Lalu Roadramon membantu Ryuuma melakukan serangan baru lagi, Roadramon mengumpulkan energi di bahu kanannya (bahu dan lengan itu beda). Lalu mereka maju dan...

"BURST HAMMER!" Tidak hanya api menyembur keluar bagai roket dari tangannya, digisoul Ryuuma juga meledak bersama api itu dan membuat kekuatannya lebih dari biasanya.

BRAKH!

Tinju mereka mengenai Chaosdramon, tapi Chaosdramon cuma bergeser sedikit saja.

"Sekarang! Kata Roadramon, ia mengalirkan energi dari bahunya yang masih disimpan dari tadi dan langsung mendorong energi itu secara tiba-tiba dari bahu ke lengan, lalu dari lengan diledakkan sampai menyembur keluar dari lengannya bagai 'power booster' mendadak.

"RE-BURST!" Teriak mereka berdua lewat mulut dan pikiran. Chaosmon yang tadinya didesak ke tanah menembak rahang bawah Chaosmon dengan 'Dark Prominance' sehingga rahang bawah Chaosdramon dihantam energi yang besar, tangan kanannya juga dihantam kuat oleh Ryuuma dan Roadramon.

BRUAGHHH! DRUARR!

"Gah!" Dorongan dan ledakan dari kedua serangan itu menghempaskan Chaosdramon beberapa meter kebelakang.

"DRAGON'S HORN IMPACT!" Tanpa mengabiskan waktu, Roadramon (dibilang Roadramon saja, sebenarnya juga mewakili Ryuuma, tapi kepanjangan kalau mau dibilang Ryuuma dan Roadramon melulu) membakar tanduknya sendiri dengan apinya dan menerjang Chaosmon dengan tanduk apinya.

"Lemah!" Chaosdramon 'akan' menangkis serangan itu dengan tangan kanannya yang bisa menembakkan racun, tapi...

JLASHHH! (Bingung mau sfx yang gimana)

Chaosmon yang sudah bangkit, duluan menusuk tangan kanannya di bagian yang tak terlindungi armor (ada sedikit) dengan Bantyo Blade miliknya, dan menghindarkan tangan itu dari Roadramon sehingga secara terpaksa Chaosdramon menahan serangan Roadramon dengan tangan kirinya.

BRAKH!

Tangan Chaosdramon dan helm Roadramon bertabrakan dengan keras. Kedua digimon itu mendorong satu digimon yang kekuatannya masih jauh lebih tinggi daripada kekuatan mereka berdua jika digabungkan (ingat, Chaosmon kekuatannya terpotong separuh dan terkena racun mematikan)

"Berdua hanya segini kekuatan kalian?! Le...!"

BRAKH!

Belum selesai Chaosdramon menyelesaikan perkataannya, ada digimon lain yang mendadak menerjangnya tepat di perutnya yang tak dilindungi armor, terjangannya sangat cepat sampai-sampai ia tak sempat melihatnya ataupun mewaspadainya. Setelah hantaman telak di perut Chaosdramon, kekuatannya berkurang cukup drastis untuk sesaat saja. Semua digimon, apalagi Roadramon jadi tambah semangat mendorong Chaosdramon. Mereka semua mengerahkan tenagan maksimum mereka hanya untuk mendorong Chaosdramon sampai ke ujung bangunan itu dan setelah sampai ke ujung bangunan itu, Chaosdramon jatuh ke luar bangunan itu dan dengan sukses terjun bebas dari bangunan itu.

BRAKSH! BRAK! BRASH! BRASH!

Suara Chaosmon yang jatuh ke sekitar hutan disamping bangunan itu terdengar jelas oleh mereka.

"Hei hei! Kau..." Roadramon memperhatikan digimon berukuran cukup kecil yang datang belakangan itu, bentuknya mirip... Hmmm.. Manusia? Binatang? Agak membingungkan. Tapi sangat mirip dengan...

"Damien?! Kau berubah jadi digimon?! Tapi kenapa masih ada bagian manusianya?! Kata Roadramon kaget melihatnya menjadi setengah digimon. Yang berubah jadi digimon cuma.. Ada telinga serigalanya, ekor, dan kakinya mirip kaki serigala. Tapi tangannya yang merah darah... Apa itu luka atau jadi digimon juga? Dia juga memakai jaket yang sepertinya tersusun atas energi berwarna biru dan di jaketnya terpasang... Kepala Gaogamon? Aneh sekali! Mungkin ini wujud setengah digimon atau semacamnya.

"Saat ini aku Orthrosmon, digimon aneh kan? Dan bentuk yang seperti manusia ini... Evolusi tak sempurna dari 'Soul Digitize: Reverse'." Kata Orthrosmon menerangkan dengan singkat.

"Lalu tanganmu itu apa?... Tunggu! Lukamu tak apa-apa?!" Roadramon jadi banyak tanya karena penasaran dan langsung khawatir lagi.

"Nanti saja keduanya dibahas. Dia datang lagi." Jawab Orthrosmon, dan didepan mereka bertiga langsung muncul Chaosdramon yang berukuran entah berapa kali lipat lebih besar daripada yang sebelumnya, yang pasti dua kali lipat lebih besar dari Imperialdramon Dragon Mode.

A/N: yay! Akhirnya battle besar! Di chapter berikutnya mungkin arc kali ini akan selesai! Btw, ini data digimon barunya:

Nama: Orthrosmon

Level: ?

Attribut: Data

Family: Unknown

Strong at: physical attack

Weak at: Fire

Appearance: sudah dijelaskan berkali-kali sampai bosan ngejelasinnya nih... Yang pasti, dia tak memakai armor, tapi memakai jaket energi dan dibelakangnya ada kepala Gaogamon yang mencuat keluar. Bagian yang berubah jadi digimon adalah telinga anjing dikepalanya (telinga manusianya masih ada), lalu kaki dan ekornya berubah menjadi mirip kaki dan ekor Gaogamon. Tapi tangannya yang merah darah dan berkuku sangat tajam... Akan dijelaskan di chapter selanjutnya supaya lebih mudah dimengerti. Lalu ia juga memakai syal yang dipakai Gaogamon. Lalu, mengenai bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang masih manusia, itu tanda ketidaksempurnaan 'Soul Digitize: Reverse' yang akan dijelaskan di chap berikutnya juga.

Skill:

- Gaoga Tornado: menembakkan Tornado oleh kepala Gaogamon di bekalangnya.

- Data Cracker: menyerang dengan cakarnya yang dapat menghancurkan segalanya menjadi data, digimon level Adult kebawah tak dapat menangkisnya.

- Hunting Trap: menggunakan kedua cakarnya yang tajam untuk menghancurkan lawannya dengan menggerakkan kedua cakarnya seperti gerakan monster menggigit. (Bayangkan tangan sedang direntangkan, lalu dengan cepat ke dua tangan masuk ke posisi 'berdoa'... aneh ya?). Skill ini sering kali digunakan untuk menangkap lawan dan langsung membelah bagian tubuhnya yang tertangkap.

Note: kenapa namanya Orthrosmon? Orthros itu makhluk anjing (ato serigala) berkepala dua. Cocok dengan mereka karena muncul kepala Gaogamon gaje dipunggungnya sehingga terlihat seperti berkepala dua. Lalu kenapa author tiba-tiba membuat makhluk yang seperti 'setengah digimon' tapi bukan 'setengah digimon'? Rencananya bukan, tapi setelah perubahan ide berkali-kali, hasilnya jadi seperti ini.


	13. N&A&H 5: Limitless Road! Raildramon!

Digimon Crimson Online

Ch 10: Noob, Admin, and Hacker Part 5: Limitless Road! Raildramon!

A/N: yay! Update! Thx bagi yang sudah baca-baca saja! Selama masih ada yang baca tapi tidak review, itu tetap membuat Author semangat! Digimon itu punya Akiyoshi Hongo!

.

.

.

"GRAOOOH! KALIAN MEMBUATKU MARAH!" Chaosdramon muncul dihadapan mereka ukuran berplipat ganda dari yang sebelumnya. Dugaan mereka, ini gara-gara tiang di tengah ruangan itu lagi.

"BESARR!" Pikir Ryuuma kaget sendiri. Memang di beberapa adegan Anime Digimon ada yang Digimonnya mendadak jadi besar karena mengambil energi dari suatu sumber, tapi dari mana sumber energinya?!

"Pasti gara-gara tiang itu!" Kali ini Roadramon berterus terang pada Ryuuma dalam pikirannya.

"DRAGON'S FIRE BARRAGE!" Roadramon menembakkan bola api besar dan beruntun secara langsung ke arah dua buah globe di atas tiang itu.

BLARRR! BLARR! DUAR!

Tiang itu tak hancur sama sekali, tergorespun tidak.

"Tiang ini terbuat dari apa sih?!" Roadramon emosi sendiri, sejak datang ke atap sana, tak satu bendapun berhasil dihancurkannya.

"Serangan macam itu tak berpengaruh. Kau lawan saja Chaosdramon, aku yang akan mengurus tiangnya." Kata Orthorsmon yang langsung meloncat dengan kecepatan yang nyaris tak terlihat mata ke arah tiang itu dan...

CRASHHH!

Kurang dari sedetik tiang itu terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian dalam sekejap, datanya hancur terpecah belah. Energi yang mengalir dari tiang itu berhenti total.

"GRAAH! KAU!" Chaosdramon menatap Orthrosmon yang saat ini ada diudara (karena tadi meloncat) dengan sangat marah. Ini disebabkan karena ia tak dapat mengambil energi dari tiang yang terpecah belah itu, dan itu karena Orthrosmon.

"HYPER MUGEN-"

"END OF PARADOX!" Chaosmon tiba-tiba sudah lewat di belakang Chaosdramon dan saat itu juga tubuh Chaosdramon mengalami banyak ledakan beruntun.

BLAR! DUAR! CRASH! BLAR!

"GAH! APA ITU?!" Chaosdramon menyadari tepat ditengah perutnya yang tak terlindungi armor jadi berlubang besar, menampakkan Digicorenya yang seharusnya tidak tampak segampang itu.

"End of Paradox... Karena tak ada informasi yang jelas mengenai skillnya yang satu ini, kubuat ini jadi teknik yang untuk menarik Digicore ke permukaan, padahal cuma teknik buatan iseng, tak sangka dipakai sekarang." Pikir Raito sambil terus mengetik di keyboard laptopnya untuk mengirim 'instruksi' pada Chaosmon agar ia tau apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan.

"SIALAAAANNNN! DESTROYED HOOK! HYPER MUGEN CANNON!" Chaosdramon secara membabibuta menembakkan misil dan lasernya ke arah mereka semua karena sudah membuatnya kehabisan kesabaran. Orthrosmon berlari melompat dan langsung menerjang Chaosdramon dibagian Digicorenya, di bagian itu adalah bagian yang aman dari Hyper Mugen Cannon karena dekat dengan tubuh Chaosdramon sendiri. Saat sudah sangat dekat dengan Digicore Chaosdramon yang ternyata sangat besar, Orthrosmon menggunakan 'Hunting Trap' dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam dari kedua sisi dan sengan sukses merobek sebagian Digicore Chaosdramon, dilanjutkan dengan Data Cracker beruntun yang semakin mengikis Digicorenya yang ternyata sangat keras dan kelewat besar (2 kali lipat ukuran Roadramon, alias 18 meteran).

"GUAHHH! SIALAN KAU! DESTROYED HOOK!" Dengan bodohnya Chaosdramon menembakkan Destroyed Hook ke arah Orhtrosmon yang berada di Digicorenya sendiri. Orthrosmon segera meloncat dari Digicore itu dan...

CRASH!

Destroyed Hook mengenai Digicorenya sendiri dengan telak. Roadramon yang melihat hal itu langsung menangkap salah satu Destroyed Hook yang tadi ditembakkannya secara membabi buta dan mengubah arah serangan misil itu dengan kekuatan raksasanya.

"Grrr! Benda ini...! Kukembalikan padamu!" Roadramon terbang ke arah Digicore Chaosdramon sambil membawa salah satu misil Chaosdramon, ditambah juga sambil menembakkan api dari sayapnya ke arah belakang yang memberinya gerakan bagai pesawat jet yang sangat cepat.

"TAKKAN KUBIARKAN!" Chaosdramon mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke arah Roadramon. Tangan Chaosdramon benar-benar bisa mengikuti gerakan Roadramon yang sangat cepat dan kecil (karena Chaosdramon membesar).

"Gawat!" Pikir Roadramon yang melihat tangan Chaosdramon berada tepat disampingnya dan sudah dekat dengannya.

BRAKKS!

Sikut Chaosdramon dihantam oleh sesuatu yang bergerak dari atas kebawah dengan kecepatan yang tak dapat diterangkan, menyebabkan lengan Chaosdramon yang seharusnya sangat kuat terbelah dan memisah dari tubuhnya. Ternyata yang menyerangnya adalah Orthrosmon yang menggunakan Data Cracker sehingga sebagian datanya hancur, dilanjutkan dengan Haouryoudanken yang digunakan oleh Chaosmon untuk membelah total data yang sudah rusak itu.

"Thx! Kalian berdua!" Pikir Roadramon dan akhirnya tak ada lagi yang menghalanginya untuk menusukkan misil itu pada Chaosdramon. Roadramon meledakkan api dari sayapnya yang ditembakkan ke arah belakangnya dan melakukan speed up mendadak dilanjutkan dengan menabrakkan misil raksasa yang dipegangnya pada Digicore yang juga raksasa itu.

CRASH!

"Serangan fatal kedua oleh kekuatan Chaosdramon sendiri menghancurkan Digicorenya dan membuatnya mulai hilang menjadi data.

"GRAAAA! SIAL! BAJINGAN KALIAN! KALIAN PIKIR INI CUKUP UNTUK MENGHABISIKU!? INI TAK LEBIH DARI SERANGAN BAYI!" Teriak Chaosdramon yang semakin menggila saat datanya hancur.

"Diam, semua juga tau, ini tak lebih dari serangan bayi..." Kata Cadenza Locker entah sejak kapan ada diatas Chaosdramon. Saat Cadenza Locker menekan tombol enter pada keyboard laptopnya, cahaya terang terpancar dari digicore Chaosdramon. Seluruh kerusakan pada Digicore Chaosdramon hilang dan Digicorenya tersembunyi lagi, terjadi juga perubahan pada keseluruhan tubuh Chaosdramon menjadi bentuk yang lebih komples terlihat lebih kuat.

"CHAOSDRAMON X!"

Chaosdramon X meneriakkan nama dan jenis barunya tanpa mempedulikan suaranya yang kelewat keras untuk ukuran manusia sehingga Raito yang sedang memberi command pada Chaosmon harus menutup telinganya yang hasilnya percuma karena suara sumbang itu tetap tembus ke gendang telinganya.

"X-Antibody?! Tepat sesaat sebelum mati?! Siapa peduli?!" Ia tau dari manga D-Cyber, bahwa saat terbaik memasukkan X-antibody adalah saat menjelang kematian. Roadramon tak mempedulikan itu dan mempersiapkan serangan berikutnya. Sayap Roadramon mulai membara lalu ia terbang ke dekat mata Chaosdramon, bermaksud menyerang titik lemah tiap Digimon.

"DRAGON'S WING SLASHER!" Sayap yang membara itu menebas dengan liar mata kiri Chaosdramon X yang terlihat besar karena dia membesar di awal fic ini dan di chapter sebelumnya.

Tang! Tang! Trang!

Semua serangan itu ditangkis dengan tangan kirinya saja seakan tak ada apapun yang terjadi, dan langsung dilanjutkan dengan cakar tangan kanan.

CRASH!

"GRAH! Roadramon terkena cakaran itu tanpa sempat menghindar karena kecepatannya yang hebat. Tidak hanya kena, Roadramon juga terlempar karena tekanan udara cakar itu yang terlampau kuat untuk ditahannya.

BRAKS! (Bunyi Roadramon jatuh ke lantai tahan hancur walau tanpa adanya tiang tadi)

"Akh!" Roadramon untuk pertama kalinya menerima serangan telak dari Chaosdramon yang bahkan tak menggunakan skill apapun. Sayap kiri, tangan kiri, kaki kirinya, beserta setengah dari tubuhnya sudah hancur menjadi data yang mulai berterbangan diudara. Untuk pertama kalinya, dalam setu serangan saja, Roadramon merasakan tak mampu bangkit lagi, bahkan hanya untuk berdiri sekalipun.

"Mati." Kata Chaosdramon sambil menginjakkan salah satu kakinya pada Roadramon. Entah mengapa setelah menerima X-antibody emosinya jadi lebih terkontrol, atau karena mereka jadi terlihat sangat lemah dihadapannya sampai-sampai ia tak ada minat untuk melawan mereka?!

.

.

.

BRUAKS!

Orthrosmon mengubah arah injakan Chaosdramon dengan tubrukan yang sangat kuat dan cepat menggunakan seluruh tubuhnya dan Digisoulnya.

"Ups." Kata Chaosdramon X yang hampir jatuh karena arah kakinya tiba-tiba berubah dan langsung menginjak tanah, gagal menginjak korbannya. Orthorsmon berdiri didepan Roadramon, tak membiarkannya terkena serangan Chaosdramon X untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau terus mengganggu ya? Bahkan sebelum mereka datang kau melepaskan mainan-mainan ku." Kata Cadenza Locker pada Orthrosmon dari atas kepala Chaosdramon X. Ternyata itu penyebab Orthrosmon maju menyerang markas Cadenza Locker duluan sebelum disusul mereka.

"Diam. Mereka takkan mati karena ini game, tapi kau menghancurkan mental mereka dengan siksaanmu, dan kau anggap mereka mainan?" Kata Orthrosmon dengan tenang tapi mereka semua yang berada disana tau bahwa ia marah.

"Apa salahnya menanggap mereka mainan?! Mereka juga menaggap Digimon mainan! Alat kesenangan! Apa salahnya kalau aku mengajarkan pada mereka bagaimana rasanya jadi mainan!?" Kata Cadenza Locker yang kali ini juga marah. Roadramon sesaat saja merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dalam perkataan Cadenza Locker. Bukan kesadisan yang ada dalam perkataannya, tapi kemarahan total yang ditujukan pada orang-orang yang 'dipilih'nya untuk menjadi korbannya.

"Kau Admin, kau memburu para Hacker, tapi kau membutakan matamu pada player yang seenaknya mempermainkan para Digimon! Seharusnya mereka yang kau habisi!" Kali ini Chaosdramon yang mengatakannya sambil menembakkan Hyper Mugen Cannon pada kedua Digimon yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Awas!" Chaosmon menyerobot dengan sigap dan menyerang kaki kanan Chaosdramon X secara beruntun dengan tebasan Bantyo Blade dan tembakan Dark Prominence menggunakan Darkdra Arm miliknya, terakhir langsung menggunakan End of Paradox pada kaki kanannya, tak peduli apakah Digicore Chaosdramon X akan muncul dikakinya atau tidak, tapi yang jelas, mesin di dalam kaki Chaosdramon X langsung mengalami dislokasi dan bolong, membuat Chaosdramon X jatuh berlutut secara terpaksa karena sakit rasanya jika memaksakan kakinya bolongnya untuk berdiri, tapi Digicorenya tidak muncul karena lokasinya terlalu dipaksakan.

"Minggir!" Orthrosmon menganggkat Roadramon yang sudah tak berdaya dan kepala Gaogamon dibelakangnya menembakkan Gaoga Tornado ke arah tanah sebagai booster untuk memperkuat loncatan Orthrosmon untuk menghindari Hyper Mugen Cannon yang mematikan, tapi meleset karena Chaosdramon X jatuh dan arah Cannonnya berubah.

DRUAAARR!

Ledakan yang kuat menghempaskan dan membakar segala sesuatu yang ada dibagian yang kena tembakan, tidak hanya itu, disepanjang jalan yang ditembaknya semuanya hancur menjadi data yang berterbangan ke langit.

"Uakh..." Roadramon yang terkena angin ledakan itu langsung terlepas dari Soul Digitize bersama Ryuuma langsung kembali jadi Digiegg karena kehancuran yang dialaminya sudah tak dapat ditahan oleh tubuhnya yang juga sudah hancur.

"Roadramon!" Ryuuma yang terlepas dari Soul Digitize langsung memungut telur Roadramon yang jatuh tanpa menyadari dirinya juga sedang terhempas menuju tembok yang keras. Orthrosmon yang melihat itu tak membiarkan mereka berdua yang sudah tak berdaya menabrak tembok yang keras itu. Orthrosmon menangkap Ryuuma dan Digiegg Roadramon dengan gerakan cepatnya, tak menyadari Cannon Chaosdramon X sudah diarahkan padanya yang sedang lengah.

"Awas!" Sekali lagi Chaosmon melindungi mereka berdua dengan cara menggeserkan Cannon itu dengan mendorongnya sekuat-kuatnya, tapi cara yang sama sudah tak mempan lagi, Chaosdramon membaca gerakan Chaosmon dan langsung menangkapnya dengan tangan kanannya, dan menusuknya berkali-kali dengan cakar tajam di tangan kirinya. Ternyata gerakan Chaosdramon lebih cepat daripada yang diperkirakan mereka.

"Uakh!" Chaosmon yang tubuhnya berlubang-lubang nyaris hancur menjadi data tapi...

"Jogress Evolution!"

"Chaosmon!"

"Valdurmon!"

"Sleipmon!"

"Ultimate Chaosmon!" Kata mereka berempat yang bergabung menjadi Digimon baru dengan bentuk yang... Wow! Banget bagi yang belum pernah melihatnya (silakan lihat di wiki bagi yang tidak tau, wow! Banget bentuknya menurut Author cerita ini sampai-sampai jadi bingung sendiri lihat bentuknya). (Berempat adalah: Darkdramon, Banchouleomon, Valdurmon, Sleipmon)

"Hm? Sekarang ada yang sedikit lebih kuat, menarik!" Kata Chaosdramon yang malah jadi sangat bersemangat saat mengetahui ada Digimon dengan level diatas mega yang bisa dilawannya, tidak hanya itu, kali ini kekuatan Ultimate Chaosmon sama sekali tidak terpotong seperti sebelumnya (karena tiang gaje itu sudah dihancurkan) hanya saja, sepertinya racun dari Chaosdramon masih berefek sehingga Ultimate Chaosmon tidak benar-benar bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan sejatinya.

"Ultima Burst!" Tanpa menunda-nunda lagi, Ultimate Chaosmon menembakkan energi yang besarnya sudah tak dapat dijelaskan lagi dari kedua Digicore yang nampak di kiri dan kanan kepalanya dan dengan sukses melempar Chaosdramon X ke jarak ratusan meter kedepan karena ia mencoba menahannya tanpa menghindarinya. Ryuuma dkk tak sengaja terlempar ratusan meter kebelakang karena angin ledakannya yang terlampau kuat. Orthrosmon menangkap Ryuuma dan Digiegg Roadramon yang sempat terlepas daro pegangannya saat angin serangan Ultimate Chaosmon menghempaskan mereka, lalu saat mereka hampir menghantam tembok yang keras, kepala Gaogamon yang berada di belakang Orthrosmon menembak tembok itu dengan Gaoga Tornado (Orthrosmon membelakangi tembok saat mengangkat Ryuuma dan Roadramon). Mereka tak jadi menabrak tembok dengan keras karena angin tornado yang ditembakkan kepala Gaogamon itu mendorong mereka ke arah yang berlawanan dari dinding keras itu, lalu mendarat di tanah dengan sukses.

"Ryuu-san, kau mati?" Tanya Orthrosmon walau tau lawan bicaranya masih hidup, lalu ia menurunkan Ryuuma yang masih memengang erat (alias memeluk) Digiegg Roadramon ke tanah.

"Hidup... Tapi..."

"Tidak, kau salah kalau kau pikir Roadramon mati dan melupakan apapun yang diingatnya." Kata Orthrosmon pada Ryuuma

"Ha?" Ryuuma jadi bingung sendiri karena seingatnya Digimon yang kembali jadi Digiegg takkan mengingat kehidupan sebelumnya.

"Singkatnya, kalau kau masih mau bertarung bersamanya, belum terlambat, jadi mau atau tidak?" Tanya Orthrosmon walau ia sudah mengetahui dengan jelas jawaban Ryuuma.

"Iya! Harus! Dan pasti!" Kata Ryuuma dengan kepastian yang sangat, Digisoulnya sangat membara di kedua tangannya.

"Terus bertarung! Ryuu-san!" Suara Roadramon kedengaran dari Digiegg itu dan bergerak-gerak tanda setuju, ternyata ia memang masih mengingat kehidupan sebelumnya.

"Kubantu pakai Digisoulku." Usul Orthrosmon kali ini dengan tersenyum. Dia sendiri tidak tau pasti apa ini akan berhasil atau tidak, tapi rasanya menarik juga jika dicoba.

"Tentu! Tolong ya!" Kata Ryuuma lalu menerima Digisoul itu saat Orthrosmon menepuk pundaknya sejenak dan langsung pergi lagi menyerbu Chaosdramon. Saat Ryuuma menerima Digisoul itu, ia langsung mengerti sesuatu yang tak dimengertinya sebelum ini, dia mulai mengerti apa yang dirasakan Orthrosmon saat ini dari Digisoulnya. Mungkin karena Digisoul adalah emosi manusia? Tapi itu tak penting, yang penting saat ini adalah menjawab perasaan temannya yang diberikan padanya, yaitu menang, lindungi, kalahkan, jangan menyerah, dan banyak hal lagi, tapi lebih dari semua itu yang paling dirasakannya adalah... 'Lindungilah, bahkan musuhmu sekalipun'.

"Apa?! Dia ingin melindungi Cadenza Locker?! Kenapa dan dari siapa?!" Kata Ryuuma dalam hati, kebingungan dengan apa yang dirasakan temannya. Biar begitu, Ryuuma percaya padanya, jika memang itu maunya, Ryuuma akan membantunya, tapi untuk sekarang, Cadenza Locker harus dikalahkan dulu. Tepat saat Ryuuma berpikir ia akan mempercayai temannya, Digisoulnya dan yang diterimanya menjadi sangat besar, belum pernah ia rasakan Digisoul semacam itu.

"Ayo Roadramon! DIGISOUL FULL CHARGE!" Teriak Ryuuma dan langsung mengirimkan Digisoulnya sendiri dan yang diterimanya itu pada Roadramon.

Roadramon Shinka! Roadramon (Adult)!

Roadramon (Adult) Shinka!

Kali ini bentuk Roadramon menjadi sedikit lebih humanoid, masih dengan kepala dan sisik naganya, tapi bentuk armor di kepalanya menjadi lebih kompleks dan warna armornya berubah dari warna metal menjadi warna merah mengilap agak mirip dengan Chaosdramon. Lalu sisik di tangan dan kakinya menjadi sisik metal berwarna merah yang terlihat semakin tajam dengan kilau metalnya. Cakarnya menjadi cakar metal dengan kilau silver yang terang dan memiliki fungsi gergaji mesin pada setiap kukunya yang sudah tajam, seakan apapun yang dicakarnya pastilah terkoyak habis. Seluruh tubuh Roadramon yang tidak tertutupi sisik merah metalnya berwarna hitam total. Mulai dari pinggang kebawah ditutupi oleh armor yang bewarna sama dengan armor di kepala dan tangannya, cakar kakinya juga menyamai cakar di tangannya. Ekornya juga mengenakan armor sisik metal merah dengan Trisula yang berbentuk cukup aneh di ujung ekornya, warna trisula itu menyamai warna cakarnya. Di punggung, perut dan dadanya tak terturupi armor sama sekali, tapi dibagian tubuhnya yang tak tertutupi armor dan berwarna hitam legam itu memiliki pori-pori kecil berbentuk garis berpola digital yang menampakkan sinar berwarna orange terang yang adalah sirkulasi api dalam tubuhnya yang sudah berubah jadi metal. Sayapnya berubah jadi sayap energi roket yang bisa dihilangkan jika sedang tidak diperlukan

"Raildramon! The Limitless Road!" (Rail artinya rel kereta api, sebelumnya Road, sekarang Rail) kali ini ia menyebutkan nama barunya dengan semangat, lalu seenaknya juga menyebutkan quote sok inggris yang ia anggap cocok dengan kekuatannya

"Digisoul kalian... Sangat hebat!" Kata Raildramon lalu membentangkan sayap energinya dan menembakkan sayap energinya untuk menggerakkan dirinya bagai roket.

ZRUAAANG!

"Waaaa!" Ryuuma terlempar kebelakang karena angin dari sayap energi yang ditembakkan Raildramon terlalu mendadak.

BRAK!

Ryuuma menabrak sesuatu yang agak keras, ternyata tangan Imperialdramon yang menangkapnya, diatas Imperialdramon ada Raito.

"Nyaris! Dasar Raildramon jadi lupa diri setelah evolusi!" Kata Ryuuma yang marah karena ditinggal Raildramon dibelakang.

"Lupakan dulu soal itu, aku menemukan sesuatu dan sepertinya butuh bantuanmu untuk mengambilnya." Kata Raito dari atas Imperialdramon yang sedang bengong.

"Sesuatu apa?" Tanya Ryuuma untuk memperjelas barang yang dicarinya.

"Blueprint. Tidak jelas itu blueprint apa, tapi sebagai hacker satu hal yang aku tau, benda yang tergambar di blueprint ini sangat berbahaya." Kata Raito sambil melihat layar laptop yang menampilkan lokasi benda yang ditemukannya dan benda yang ingin diambilnya dalam keadaan di zoom untuk dilihat dengan jelas.

"Baik kubantu! Walau masih bingung cara bantunya!" Jawab Ryuuma sambil bergelantung di jari-jari Imperialdramon yang besar.

- pindah sebentar ke Orthrosmon -

Orthrosmon memutar jalan untuk menyerbu Chaosdramon karena disekitar daerah yang hancur karena Ultima Burst masih sangat panas, tapi tak sengaja masuk jurang yang tertutup pepohonan saat sedang melakukan lompat jauh.

"Gaoga Tornado!" Gaogamon menembakkan tornado agar Orthrosmon bisa mengendalikan arahnya dan berbelok menghindari jurang, dan merekapun belok dengan bantuan ekor yang bisa digunakan untuk mengatur arah belokan saat terbang.

Cring... Cring...

Segerombolan rantai muncul dari bawah tanah dan langsung menarik Orthrosmon masuk ke jurang itu.

"Grao!" Gaogamon menggigit rantai itu bermaksud untuk memutuskannya, Orthrosmon berusaha memutuskan rantai itu dengan cakarnya, tapi gagal total dan mereka benar-benar terseret ke jurang yang dalam dan gelap.

Grincing! Grincing!

Mereka jatuh di timbunan rantai yang tak terhitung banyaknya sampai memenuhi lokasi itu bagai padang rantai. Muncul sepasang mata merah yang sangat besar dihadapan Orthrosmon (yang berarti dibelakang Gaogamon)

"RIBUUUUUTT! JANGAN MENGGANGGU TIDURKU!" Raung sepasang mata merah itu yang entah siapa pemiliknya, raungan itu terdengar sampai ditempat Ryuuma dkk, tapi mereka terlalu fokus melakukan hal lain untuk menyadarinya. Orthrosmon secara refleks menutup telinganya sendiri. Sepasang mata merah itu lalu maju dan menampakkan wujudnya dari kegelapan. Wajahnya seperti kambing hitam dengan dua tanduk yang agak melingkar, tapi cuma kepalanya saja yang ia tampakkan dihadapan Orthrosmon.

"Maaf kalau mengganngu, Belphemon." Kata Orthrosmon dengan sopan.

Crash!

Orthrosmon malah dijawab dengan satu tebasan rantai yang panjang dan kuat, cukup untuk membantingnya ke tanah yang dipenuhi rantai itu.

"Diam! Aku tidak terima perkataan! Buktikan maaf mu dengan perbuatan dan hilangkan keributan itu!" Kata Belphemon dengan bentakan yang keras.

"Seenaknya kau pukul orang lalu memerintah!? Kau pikir kau itu siapa?!" Gaogamon jadi panas karena masternya dipukul dengan kuat sampai membuat darahnya mengalir lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, hampir saja Gaogamon meloncat dari punggung Orthrosmon untuk menggigit Belphemon, tapi ditahan masternya.

"Baik, akan kuhilangkan keributan itu, tapi, bisa lepas rantai-rantai ini dulu?" Tanya Orthrosmon dengan sopan sambil berdiri lagi, tak ingin membuat keributan dengan salah satu digimon seven sins yang sangat berbahaya, lagian kenapa digimon macam ini bisa ada di jurang? Keperosok lalu malas untuk terbang lagi mengingat Belphemon sangat malas? Entah.

"Diam!" Kata Belphemon dan rantai-rantai yang mengikatnya malah menariknya kembali ke tanah walau mati-matian dilawan, tapi rantai itu lebih kuat dan dengan sukses menariknya dan menahannya di permukaan tanah.

"Dengan kekuatan segini kau mau mengusir keributan itu?! Sok kuat sekali kau dasar anak kecil!" Kata Belphemon mengejek. Orthrosmon tak lagi melawan tarikan rantai Belphemon, melawannya cuma akan membuatnya semakin marah, padahal tarikan rantai itu sudah hampir menghancurkan tubuhnya, tapi terpaksa ia mematuhi kemarahannya sampai ia tenang.

"Lawan rantai ini! Buat aku percaya kalau kau tidak sekedar bicara!" Kata Belphemon yang malah memperkuat tarikan rantainya. Orthrosmon yang mendengar itu langsung melawan tarikan rantainya dengan segenap kekuatan dan Digisoulnya juga, walau tubuhnya hampir hancur, tapi kali ini satu persatu rantai Belphemon yang mengikatnya putus.

PRANG!

PRANG!

TRANG!

Sedikit, demi sedikit, semua rantai itu putus, tapi masih melilit padanya dengan erat.

"Hm?! Hahahah! Ternyata kau tidak sekedar ngoceh! Sana pergi! Bawa sebagian kecil kekuatanku dan usir keributan itu! Hahaha!" Kata Belphemon yang jadi bersemangat setelah melihat rantainya dihancurkan. Orthrosmon langsung pergi dengan satu loncatan kuat dari jurang itu, masih membawa sebagian rantai Belphemon yang mengikatnya dengan erat. Setelah itu, Belphemon kembali ke sleep modenya (yang menurut Author kelihatan imut banget)

"Hei... Daritadi aku lihat, siapa anak itu?" Tanya sebuah suara baru yang muncul di jurang itu juga.

"Zzzzzzz..." Belphemon keburu tidur pulas. Suara baru itu lalu mengabaikan Belphemon yang tak menjawabnya lalu melihat ada darah yang menempel di sedikit bagian pada rantai Belphemon, tidak seharusnya pc mengeluarkan darah, jadi itu darah apa? Diambilnya sedikit darah itu, lalu dijilatnya darah itu (freak!) Untuk mengetahui darah makhluk apa itu dari rasa darahnya.

"...Apa ada makhluk seperti ini? Aku harus mencaritau mengenai makhluk ini lebih jauh" Pikir suara baru (sebenarnya ga hanya suara, ada orangnya kok) itu.

A/N: segitu dulu deh ceritanya! Ternyata di chap berikutnya baru bisa diselesaikan arc-nya. Dan hal-hal yang tidak kurang jelas, akan dijelaskan di saat arcnya selesai saja! Biar sekalian semua dijelaskan. Btw, spoiler latar belakangnya sedikit deh...

Ryuuma:

Tak ada orang tuanya, dipungut kakak tirinya saat berumur 5 tahun.

Awalnya tidak terlalu menyukai Digimon, masih banyak anime action fantasy lain yang lebih disukainya terutama F*iry T*il.

Untuk alasan yang tidak dimengerti Ryuuma, kakak tirinya 'memaksakan' Ryuuma untuk menonton anime Digimon, melihat fanart dari internet dan mendownload lagu-lagunya.

Awalnya ia tak terlalu menyukainya karena biasanya adegan action digimon selesai dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit, padahal ia penggemar berat action.

Saat nonton anime Digimon, dia cuma memperhatikan monster-monsternya saja, ia bahkan tak bisa mengingat nama Taichi dkk, tapi ia mengingat nama digimonnya saja.

Ia tak memperhatikan manusia-manusianya karena mereka tidak melakukan pertarungan (kecuali Digimon Frontier, ia cukup bisa mengingat nama-nama orangnya), apalagi banyak anime yang 'art' manusianya lebih baik dari anime Digimon (kan waktu itu Digimon untuk anak-anak).

Ia bahkan tidak menonton sampai selesai Digimon Tamers. Sampai suatu hari, ia mulai menonton Digimon Savers yang reputasinya hampir atau paling jelek di anime Digimon untuk alasan yang kurang dimengertinya.

Tepat pada episode 1, saat adegan Masaru menonjok Agumon, Ryuuma yang sedang makan sambil nonton lewat laptop langsung jawdrop dan menyebabkan makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya jatuh ke keyboard laptopnya (jijiekzzzz).

Untuk pertama kalinya ia jadi kagum terhadap 'karakter manusia' dalam Anime Digimon dan merubah pola pikirnya mengenai 'manusia cuma berdiri dibelakang digimon'.

Ia jadi sangat suka digimon Savers dan mulai memperhatikan 'karakter manusia'nya.

Ia menonton digimon savers sampai tamat dalam waktu 2 hari saja

(lagu opening dan ending di skip, nonton mendekati 24 jam sehari tanpa lelah, bisa loh! Author cerita ini pernah menonton mulai dari adegan melawan Belphemon, lalu terus sampai tamat tanpa meng-skip opening dan endingnya, dan selesai dalam waktu kurang dari sehari!).

Setelah itu, ia menonton Digimon Xross Wars dan Digimon Xross Wars - Young Hunter Who Leapt Through the Time (yang ini belum selesai dinontonnya).

Setelah itu, ia menonton ulang seluruh digimon 1, 2, dan 4, dan menyadari betapa bervariasi dan uniknya cerita-cerita digimon yang berbeda-beda setiap seasonnya.

Ia tak sempat menonton habis Digimon 3 karena ia sudah keburu dapat game DCO dan malah terobsesi memainkannya sehingga ia menunda nontonnya dulu dan memilih bermain game itu dulu.

Mengapa Ryuuma suka berkelahi?

Sejak sebelum ia menyukai Digimon (8 tahun), ia suka anime Action lainnya, malah sampai meniru-niru gaya bertarungnya sampai pada yang sulit sekalipun.

Seringkali ia ngotot tak mau belajar mengenai Digimon jika kakaknya tidak sparring dengannya agar ia bisa mempraktekkan hasil tiru-tiruannya dari Anime, jadi ia sering Sparring dengan kakaknya dan sukses meniru banyak gerakan sulit dalam anime.

Saat ia berumur 12 tahun, ia mengetahui bahwa kakaknya memiliki utang yang banyak pada yakuza sebagai biaya perlindungan karena mereka tinggal di daerah rawan kriminalitas.

Selama ini pembayaran utang itu disembunyikan dari Ryuuma.

Banchou dari gang Yakuza itu sempat menyakiti kakaknya saat ia mengatakan bahwa belum bisa membayar tagihannya.

Ryuuma yang langsung emosi langsung menghantam Banchou itu sekuat tenaga dengan satu serangan menggunakan sikutnya

(sikut adalah bagian terkuat tubuh manusia).

Karena Banchou itu menganggap remeh Ryuuma, ia tak menahan serangan Ryuuma sama sekali, apalagi saat itu Ryuuma lebih kecil daripada kebanyakan anak seumurannya

(entah mengapa, orang-orang disekeliling Author, kalau waktu masih kecil tinggi, nanti kalau sudah besar jadi pendek. Sebaliknya, anak yang waktu masih kecil lebih kecil daripada anak seumurannya, saat sudah besar jadi sangat tinggi. Author gunakan konsep ini saja).

Serangan Ryuuma sempat membuat Banchou itu kaget karena sempat menggoncangkannya.

Banchou itu jadi sedikit kagum karena Ryuuma bisa menggoncangkannya dengan serangannya. Ia memilih Ryuuma sebagai salah satu calon penerusnya dan membebaskan mereka dari biaya apapun yang berhubungan dengan Yakuza dengan syarat, Ryuuma harus bisa mengalahkannya dan menggantikannya jadi pemimpin jika ia sudah besar nanti.

Ryuuma yang masih kecil dan tidak terlalu paham langsung meng-iyakannya dengan syarat kakaknya takkan disakiti lagi, dan Banchou itupun mengiyakannya juga.

Sampai sekarang, Ryuuma sama sekali tak ditagih biaya apapun asalkan ia menghabisi orang atau kelompok apapun yang mencoba menguasai daerah disekitar sana, karena itu, Ryuuma jadi senang bertarung karena merasa jika punya kekuatan, apapun bisa didapatkan, termasuk petualangan, hiburan, kesenangan, keamanan dan kebahagiaan.

Roadramon:

Dulu, namanya adalah Blankmon.

Ia selalu kalah dalam pertarungan, pengecut, dan selalu merasa ia menyesal lahir sebagai salah satu Digimon terlemah yang pernah ada.

Blankmon adalah Digimon spesial yang akan berkembang tergantung pada Partner manusianya.

Blankmon takkan bisa berevolusi menjadi apapun jika tak dipengaruhi oleh manusia.

Jika ia berevolusi karena suatu orang, maka artinya keduanya cocok menjadi partner.

Blankmon adalah Digimon buatan yang dihentikan produksinya karena pengembangannya yang sulit.

Banyak diantara tamer yang tidak menyukai Blankmon karena pada dasarnya mereka lemah dan tidak memiliki skill apapun, Digimon yang sangat sulit dikembangkan.

Lokasi yang memproduksi Blankmon diserang oleh salah satu Blankmon yang salah dikembangkan oleh seorang Tamer sehingga menjadi ganas dan membenci spesiesnya sendiri, yaitu membenci Blankmon.

Karena itu Blankmon salah jadi itu menghancurkan pabrik kelahirannya sendiri.

Dalam kejadian itu, semua data Blankmon hilang dan hancur, cuma sedikit Blankmon yang bertahan hidup.

Para Blankmon kehilangan harapan dan banyak diantaranya yang dibunuh dan dihancurkan datanya sehingga mereka tidak kembali menjadi Digiegg.

Satu Blankmon yang tersisa, saat itu sedang aman karena ia berada cukup jauh dari pabrik itu bersama seseorang yang baru saja jadi partnernya. Mereka diserang, tapi Blankmon itu terlalu pengecut dan takut terhadap Blankmon salah jadi yang ganas dan tak terkendali.

Orang yang menjadi partnernya melindunginya sambil melawan Blankmon salah jadi itu.

Saat ia melihat manusia yang jauh lebih lemah daripada Blankmon salah jadi itu terus bertarung sambil melindunginya.

Ia akhirnya mengerti, kuat tidaknya digimon bukan ditentukan dari jenisnya, tapi dari seberapa jauh mereka bisa mengembangkan dirinya menjadi yang terkuat tanpa peduli spesies apa diri mereka

(banyak orang yang memiliki pemikiran lain, yang ini cuma pemikiran Roadramon).

Buktinya, tidak semua manusia bisa mati sekali kena serangan digimon besar, ada juga manusia yang lebih kuat dari yang lain karena cara hidupnya berbeda dan tidak menyerah pada keadaan yang berbeda itu.

Sejak saat itu Blankmon memutuskan untuk menjadi yang terkuat agar ia bisa menunjukkan pada semua Digimon dan manusia, tidak hanya Digimon kuat saja yang selalu menjadi yang terkuat.

Ada juga Digimon lemah yang bisa berdiri diatas Digimon yang dinilai lebih kuat darinya.

Blankmon ikut menyerang digimon itu, tapi karena tidak terbiasa bertarung, ia tanpa sengaja menerjang langsung serangan lawannya dan mati

(kembali jadi Digiegg maksudnya).

Dari dalam Digiegg ia bisa merasakan manusia itu melindunginya dari luar.

Ia lalu menyempatkan diri bertanya siapa nama orang itu, karena ia bahkan tak sempat memperkenalkan dirinya dan mereka sudah diserang Blankmon salah jadi.

Dari dalam Digiegg, ia sempat mendengar sepotong nama partnernya, cuma Ryuu... Tapi berikutnya ia tak mendengarnya dengan jelas karena keadaan yang bergoncang-goncang mengingat partnernya masih bertarung untuk melindunginya.

Satu hal lagi, Partnernya sendiri mengatakan padanya bahwa ia adalah petarung terkuat dijalanan

(maksudnya tukang berkelahi kaya preman-preman gitu).

Blankmon lalu ngotot untuk segera keluar dari Digiegg itu tanpa mempedulikan akankah ia ingat pada kehidupan sebelumnya sebelum ia mati atau tidak.

Tapi ia tak ragu karena ia tau, Blankmon dibuat khusus untuk takkan melupakan kehidupannya sebelumnya untuk memperkuat hubungannya dengan Partnernya.

Blankmon lalu merasa, Partnernya itu memberikan Digisoulnya padanya dan ia langsung meresponinya dengan mengevolusikan dirinya menjadi Digimon baru yang cocok dengan partnernya.

Ia mengganti namanya sendiri menjadi Roadramon, karena nama Partnernya Ryuu... Yang dalam bahasa inggris adalah Dragon, dan karena Partnernya adalah petarung terkuat dijalanan, jalan artinya dalam bahasa inggris adalah Street, tapi bisa juga Road, ia menggabungkan arti nama partnernya dan kata Road (kalau Streetdramon aneh menurutnya, Fighterdramon lebih cocok untuk nama Digimon level Adult dan keatas, kalau Streetfighterdramon jadi kepanjangan menurutnya) menjadi Roadramon, karena ia juga ingin menjadi petarung terkuat dijalanan.

Tidak hanya namanya, wujudnya juga berubah menjadi seperti Roadramon yang sekarang

(Roadramon level Child, Blankmon itu level Baby 2, tak memiliki level Baby 1 karena ia Digimon buatan yang dikhususkan akan langsung berubah menjadi level Child jika hatinya berhasil diubah oleh Partnernya, entah menjadi Digimon yang lebih lemah dari Blankmon atau lebih kuat dari Blankmon).

Roadramon yang langsung keluar dari Digieggnya melakukan cara bertarung lain untuk mengalahkan lawannya.

Ia masuk kedalam mulut lawannya saat terbuka lebar dan menghindari gigi-gigi tajamnya, lalu dari dalam tenggorokannya, ia mulai menghabisi lawannya dengan mencabik dan menggali daging lawannya sampai ia mencapai bagian kepala, lalu menghancurkan kepalanya dari dalam.

Itu menjadi kemenangan pertamanya sebagai Digimon.

Setelah pertarungan itu, ia menyadari, Partnernya tak ada disana, dan untuk alasan yang kurang jelas, sepertinya Partnernya hilang tanpa jejak.

Sejak saat itu, sambil terus bertarung, ia mencari Partnernya yang hilang, ia yakin suatu saat akan bertemu lagi jika ia terus bertarung untuk menjadi yang terkuat.

Sayangnya ia mantan Blankmon termuda yang masih hidup (Blankmon yang di kalahkannya menjadi Digiegg lagi, tapi tak bisa menetas selama partnernya belum ketemu, karena itu, Roadramon membawanya dan mencarikan Partnernya juga).

Blankmon yang lain sudah mati. Blankmon yang masih hidup keberadaannya tak diketahui (selain yang dibawa Roadramon dalam bentuk Digiegg).

Roadramon juga tidak suka jika seseorang menilai Digimon dari jenisnya, misalnya, Devidramon dianggap jahat karena dia memiliki Attribut Virus dan karena ia agresif. Pada kenyataannya, Devidramon tidak memiliki kepintaran sehingga bertindak seperti itu, bukan karena ia jahat atau memiliki niat buruk.

Pernah satu kali Roadramon mencoba untuk menjinakkan Devidramon yang mengamuk tak terkontrol, tapi usahanya gagal, Tamer yang lain duluan menghancurkannya dan Devidramon itu menjadi Digiegg.

Roadramon membawa lari Digiegg itu karena ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh Tamer yang menghancurkannya.

Setelah menetas dan bervolusi, Digiegg itu menjadi Devimon, tapi ia tidak jahat, hanya saja, jalan evolusinya kebanyakan menjadi Digimon berattribut Virus.

Devimon itu bahkan ikut Devimon lain untuk demo pada pemerintah sambil memegang spanduk bertuliskan

(tidak semua Devimon jahat! Lebih jahat mereka yang seenaknya menilai Digimon dari Attributnya!)

dan juga papan bertuliskan

(Digimon zaman ini beda dengan yang dulu! Kami sudah tidak tunduk pada insting kami untuk berbuat jahat karena ingin hidup bersama kalian juga!).

Demo ini sangat didukung Roadramon.

Roadramon bahkan mengajak Digimon Vaccine dan Data untuk membantu para Digimon Virus untuk memperlihatkan pada pemerintah bagaimana Digimon yang sangat berbeda sekalipun bisa bekerja sama dan saling menghargai.

Setelah demo itu selesai, banyak orang yang mengubah pemikirannya mengenai yang mana Digimon jahat dan yang mana yang baik.

Beberapa saat setelah demo itu, Devimon itu menjadi Vamdemon dan berpisah dari Roadramon untuk memasuki wilayah yang dipenuhi Digimon Virus yang masih ganas untuk mengubah keadaan disana yang cukup buruk.

Roadramon akhirnya bisa konsentrasi mencari Partnernya yang hilang, ia percaya Vamdemon bisa melakukan hal yang sulit itu.

Saat Roadramon bertemu Ryuuma, dan saat melihat Ryuuma bisa mengevolusikannya, ia menyadari bahwa Ryuuma adalah Partnernya yang hilang dulu.

Untuk alasan yang kurang jelas, Ryuuma sepertinya tidak mengingatnya, tapi Roadramon tidak mempedulikan hal itu.

Asal bersama Ryuuma, ia rasa suatu saat Ryuuma akan mengingat pertemuan mereka sekitar 2 tahun lalu.

Satu hal mengenai Digimon dan Manusia yang diketahui dan diyakini Roadramon adalah, lebih banyak manusia jahat daripada Digimon jahat, hanya saja Manusia lebih pintar menyembunyikan kejahatannya dibanding Digimon yang kepintarannya tidak seberapa.

Ia memiliki sifat yang agak mirip Daimon Masaru karena dipengaruhi Digisoul Ryuuma yang adalah penggemar Daimon Masaru.


End file.
